It's Hard To Make It Look Easy
by GACfan4Life
Summary: Breanna has had her heart broken for a while now, but when she meets the Ghost Adventures Crew,Zak, Nick and Aaron, will they be able to fix her broken heart? OC/? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for calling Haley's Massage Palace, this is Breanna, how may I help you?" I asked answering the phone

"Hello Breanna could I make an appointment?"

"Of course you can, I'll just need your name and the time your coming in" I said

"My name is Lily Davis and do you think I could get in Friday?"

"Ok Lily let me check to see if we have any open spots for that day" I said checking on the computer

"It looks like we have a spot open for 3:00pm, is that ok?" I asked

"Yes that would be fine"

"Alright Lily, see you here Friday at 3" I said

"Ok, thank you"

"Not a problem, have a nice day"

"You too" I then hung up the phone

I then started typing the information on the computer. A couple of minutes later someone came in and came to the desk, so I stopped typing and looked up

" Yes ma'am, how can I help you?"

"I think I have an appointment today" she said

"Alright, What's your name?"

"Claire Wilson"

I looked on the computer to check

"It looks like you have an appointment today Claire, if you don't mind sitting down the next available person will get to you"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem" I said and she went to sit down with the other people that were there.

About 20 minutes later the people that were waiting were in the back getting massages, so that left me and my co-worker Rachel in the front

"Hey, Bri, do you want to go out for lunch today?" she asked looking at me

"I don't have any arrands to run during lunch today, so I'm game" I said looking at her

"Alright, well lets go" she said getting up

I got up and followed her out the door, we got in our cars and drove to Applebee's. While I was driving to Applebee's there was a song that came on that made me think about my ex, I wanted to cry but I didn't want Rachel to worry when we got there, so I held it in. When we arrived we got out of our cars and went inside and took our seats.

"So, Bri what are you doing after work?" Rachel asked me

"Well Rachel, I'm going to go home and search for a new job" I said nervously because I knew how she was going to react

"What, Why? Don't you like working at Haley's?"

"I do like working there Rachel, it's just that I've been there for 4 years and I would like to do what I'm good at" I said

Just then the waiter came to our table

"What can I get you ladies today?" he said looking at me

"I would like an Ice tea" Rachel said

"And I would like a water please" I said

"I'll be right back with your drinks" he said winking at me and walked away

_Oh brother, we got a flirtacious waiter, and he likes me_ I thought

"Well it looks like someone's got a crush on you" Rachel said

"He can crush on me all he wants but he's not going to get me" I said

He then came back with our drinks, while he put our drinks down he 'accidently' touched my hand with the top of his hand

"Sorry about that, are you ladies ready to order?"

Yeah, I would like a chicken salad" I said not looking at him so he could get the hint I wasn't interested

"And I will have the cheeseburger" Rachel said

"Alright I'll get the order in" he said taking our menus and walking off

"So Bri, what are you good at?"

"Believe it or not I'm excellent in video editing and photography" I answered looking at her

"Really? Where did you learn that?"

"I went to a community college and took video editing classes and photography"

"Wow, so you're going to lok for a job that has something to do with that?"

"Yeah, that's why I want a job with video editing or photography because I feel like I took those classes for nothing if I don't have a job that uses them"

"Well, I'm glad that you want to do something that you're good at, I hope you find a job like that"

"Thanks"

Then our food came and we ate. After we were done eating the waiter gave us our bill and we paid the bill and got up to leave. Rachel was infront of me and someone said from behind me

"Here's my number"

I turned around and it was the waiter

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not interested in you, and if I come here again and you touch me again I'll have a word with your manager so he can keep you on a short leash, now have a wonderful afternoon" I said turning around and walking out the door.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked when I got outside

"The waiter tried giving me his number, but I turned him down politely" I said

"Wow, he really likes you"

"Well, hopefully he won't anymore" I said and we got into our cars and drove back to work.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I knew it it was time to go home. When I arrived home my 3 year old toy fox terrier greeted me at the door

"Hey Bella, were you a good girl?" I asked happily

she barked happily

"Go potty Bella" I said and she ran out the door to do her business

I went into the kitchen and put some dog food into her bowl and she came running back inside and ate it. I went back into the livingroom and shut the door and went back into the kitchen to cook me something to eat. Once I got done cooking and eating I washed the dishes and got on the computer to find a job.

"Lets see, help wanted at a dare care, a department store, a doctor's office, golf course, Need video editor and photographer, radio intern, wait, video editor and photographer" I said going back to the previous one I named

I clicked on it and it read

'Looking for someone that is excellent in video editing and photography, that is willing to travel, and work long hours, if interested e-mail your resume to .com'

So I e-mailed them my resume, then I got up and turned on the radio and played fetch with Bella. While playing fetch with Bella that song that I heard earlier came on and I thought about my ex again

**FLASHBACK 3 years ago**

It was a hot summer day and we spent the whole day together laughing and talking. He then dropped me off at my house and said he would be back later, he gave me a kiss and left, so I sat on the couch watching T.V and waited for him to come back. About an hour later there was a knock on my door so I got up and answered it and there he was with a smile on his face. I raised my eyebrow and said

"What's going on?"

"Well, we've been together for 3 years now, so I got you alittle something" he said leaning down and picking up a box and handed it to me

"You didn't have to buy me anything" I said taking the box and we walked inside and sat on the couch

"I know, but I wanted to to" he said

I opened the box and in the box was a toy fox terrier puppy

"She's adorable, thank you" I said taking her out of the box

"Not a problem, what are you going to name her?" he said

"I'll call her Bella" I put her down on the floor and she ran around

"Since you got me a puppy, I could at least make you a dinner for our 3 year anniversary" I suggested

"You don't have to" he said

"To late I am" I said getting up and going into the kichen to make dinner.

Once I was done making dinner he left to go home and me and Bella went upstairs and went to sleep. A couple of days later he came to my house

"Bri, we need to talk"

_No, this isn't happening, please don't let this be happening_ I thought

"What is it?" I asked already knowing the answer

"You know I love you, but I have to leave California, I've got a job offer and I took it"

"I understand" I said with a tear rolling down my cheek

"Bri don't cry, you know I hate seeing you cry" he said wiping the tear away

"Will you at least come and visit every once and a while?" I asked looking at him

"This job will keep me busy, but I'll try, don't forget that I'll always love you" he said hugging me tight and giving me one last kiss before he left

And that was the last time I saw him.

**END of FLASHBACK**

I then turned off the radio and me and Bella went to bed. The next morning I was woke up and took a shower, then let Bella outside. My phone started ringing so I answered it

"Hello"

"Hello, is Breanna Collins available"

"This is she"

"Well hello Ms. Collins, this is Walter and we recieved your resume, and we like what we see on your resume, would you like to set up an interview?"

"I would love to"

"Good, are you able to make it to Las Vegas?"

"Yes I am"

"Ok, how about Thursday at noon?"

"That sounds good"

"Alright I'll see you then, bye"

"Bye"

I then hung up the phone and called work

"Hello, Haley's Massage Palace, this is Rachel, how may I help you?"

"Hey Rachel, it's me, listen I can't come in for a few days I've got an interview tomorrow and it's out of state"

"Bri, I'm so happy for you, if you get the job, who's keeping your house?"

"You will, you've helped me so much and I know you've had some hard times, so if I get this job you can have the house" I said

" Thank you Bri, I've got to go"

"Alright, I'll tell you how it turned out"

We hung up and I called my brother

"Hello"

"Hey Travis, could I stay at your house a few days, I've got an interview in Vegas tomorrow"

"Of course you can Bri, what's the job?"

"It's video editing and photography"

"I bet you get the job right on the spot"

"Don't jynx it Travis"

"So when you coming?"

"Later today, I'll tell you when I'm in Vegas"

"Ok, get packing"

We hung up and I started packing for Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Hrs. Later**

I arrived at the Las Vegas National Airport. When I got my things I went to the seating area and called my brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Travis, I just arrived" I said into the phone

"Alright, what gate are you coming out of?"

"Um, Gate B" I said

"Alright, you better pick em' up and put em' down cause I'm going to be at the gate in one minute"

"What are you talking about Travis? You haven't been sitting at the airport waiting for me this whole time have you?" I asked getting up and walking towards the gate

"Sort of, I arrived about 10 minutes ago"

"Man, you don't play around do you?" I said jokingly

"Nope, now lets go, I'm at the gate" he said and hung up

I hung up my phone and started running to the gate. Once I got outside the was my brother leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Long time no see" he said coming to me and grabbing my things and put them in the trunk

"Hey Travis" I said hugging him once he was done putting my things in the trunk.

We then got into the car and I put Bella in the back and we went to my brothers house.

"So, how's it been?" Travis asked

"I've been doing fine, why?" I said suspeciously

"What? I can't see if my little sister is doing ok?" he asked

"I guess you could but that always means you want me to do something" I said

"You caught me again"

"I always do Travis, now what do you want?"

"Well, I'm going to be getting married in a couple of weeks and..."

"I'm not going to be planning your's and Kelly's wedding" I said

"Breanna, I don't want you to, Kelly wants you to, she thinks that you give good advice, so she wants you to help her with the wedding planning"

"Why me help? Why aren't you helping her? Why don't you guys hire a wedding planner?" I asked

" Number 1 I already told you why she wants you, 2 I've tried, she doesn't like my advice, and 3 they cost way to much" he said stating the facts

"Fine, I'll help but I need to here it from her, you might be making this up" I said and we pulled up to his house.

We got out and he got my things out of the trunk and carried them inside while I got Bella out of the car and let her run around the yard for a few minutes. Then we went inside and I was greeted by Kelly.

"Oh, Bri, it's so good to see you again" she said hugging me

"It's good to see you to Kelly, so a little birdie told me that you're getting ready for a wedding?"

"Yeah, and I need your help" she said

"Alright, I'll help, but first I need to unpack my things" I said

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to help?"

"If you really want to" I said

"Alright" we headed to the guest room.

The rest of the day was pretty mellow, we joked around ate pizza and I helped Kelly with her wedding colors and stuff the best I could. When 11pm came around we all headed to bed, and me and Bella went into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up around 8, so I got up and took a shower and got ready for the interview I had at noon. Once I was done I went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good morning" Kelly said

"Good morning Kelly, what are you doing up so early?" I asked

"I don't know, I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down here and made some coffee"

"Oh, at first I thought I woke you up" I said

"No you didn't wake me up, would you like some coffee?"

"Sure" I said and she got me a cup of coffee

""Kelly, do you think I can borrow your car today, I've got an interview to go to soon" I said

"Sure, where's the interview at?"

"Some building on 118th and Las Vegas Blvd" I said

"That's so great" she yelled excitedly

"What's so great?" we heard a voice behind us

"Bri's going to 118th and Las Vegas Blvd for her interview" Kelly said more excited if even possible

"Is there something that I should know about?" I asked confused

"You don't know what's on that street?" she asked

"Um, no" I said even more confused

"That's where the..."

"Kelly come on, she's got an interview to get to, don't make her get more nervous" Travis said

"But..."

"Kelly, she's got to get going" he said

"Fine" she said and handed me her keys

" I'll see you guys later" I said walking out the door and headed to the building.

About 20 minutes later I got to the building and went inside. And I walked up to the desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my names Breanna Collins I should have an interview today" I said

"One moment, Ah yes Breanna, if you would go to room 126 on your right they should be there"

_They? I thought_

"Thank you" I said and headed to the room.

Once I was there I knocked on the door 'Come in' I heard and I opened the door and it revealed 3 guys. One was tall, had short hair, and wearing black. The second one was tall but not as tall as the first one, had short hair too, and wearing black too. And the third one was alittle heavy, had no hair except for his gotee and he had a black shirt on with a design that looked like somebody was taking big steps on it.

"Hello, I'm Breanna Collins, I'm here for the interview" I said

"Hi Breanna, I'm Zak Bagans" the tallest one said

"I'm Nick" the next one said

"And I'm Aaron, come on in" the third one said

I went in and shut the door behind me and shook their hands and sat down.

"So Breanna, which position were you applying for?" Nick said

"I was actually applying for both, if you guys don't mind" I said shyly

"Really? Why?" Zak asked

"Yes, Mr. Bagans, I've taken classes for video editing and photography" I answered

"Wow, and you don't have to call us by are last names" Zak said

"Sorry" I said

The interview went on for a few more minutes.

"I like everything about her already" Aaron said

"Me too, she's sweet, she looks like she works hard too" Nick said

"You know what, how would you like to officially start Saturday?" Zak asked

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, how would you like a tour of the headquarters?" Nick said chuckling

"Sure, I would love to" I said.

We all stood up and headed out the door, the guys led me to their personal offices.

"And here's are review and editing room" Aaron said opening the door

when I looked inside I saw two leather couches, one wall was all glass and it had a beautiful view of 'Sin City' , the room was red, on one side there was a desk with a couple of computers for video editing and on the other side there were 3 big monitors above a desk and somebody sitting at the desk. He had a mohawk and he was on the laptop doing something.

_That hairdo looks familiar I thought_

We entered the room

"Hey Billy, we want you to meet our new video editor and photographer" Zak said

He turned around

_No, I have got to be dreaming I thought_

"Bri?" he asked

"Yes, it's me Billy" I said in a low voice

"You two know eachother?" Nick asked

I looked at Zak, Nick, and Aaron and they were looking at me and Billy for an explanation

"How do you guys know eachother?" Zak asked

"We were friends back in the days" I said before Billy could answer

_If they find out the truth, I might get fired before I even start I thought_

"Were friends?" Aaron asked

"Yes, were friends he moved and we never contacted eachother after he moved" I said to them and looked at Billy with sadness

"I guess that means you guys can talk about what's happend since you guys have been away from eachother for so long" Nick said

I looked at them

"Anyway, Breanna this is where you will be doing the video editing" Zak said changing the subject to help me out

"Thank you, and you guys can call me Bri if you want, unless you like using all of your breath to say my full name" I said

"Oooh, alittle cocky already?" Aaron said jokingly

"Yep, and I have a feeling I'm in for a wild ride with you guys" I said

"You have no idea" Nick said chuckling

"Well, Bri, me, Nick, and Aaron have to go tell our supervisor that we've got the positions field" Zak said

"Alright" I said.

And they left and Zak shut the door after Nick and Aaron walked out

_Great, I'm stuck in here with HIM, this is going to be wonderful I thought sarcastically_


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to the video editing desk and sat down in the chair and I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me so I turned around

"What?" I groaned looking at Billy

"I missed you Bri"

"Really? Well if you missed me, why didn't you call me or come see me?"

"I was busy, you could have called me Bri, it's not a one way street"

"I tried calling you, but the operator kept cutting in saying that the number wasn't in service, so how do you expect me to call you if I didn't have your new number?"

Just then my phone started ringing

_Thank you I thought_

I answered turning around

"Hello Travis"

"So did you get the job?"

"Actually, yes I did"

"Are you serious, that fast?"

"Yeah, they needed someone ASAP and they loved me so they hired me"

"So what do you get to do?"

"I get to travel around the US and take pictures for them and edit what they have on film"

"That's so great Bri, hey I've got to go Kelly wants me to go shopping with her"

"Alright have fun" I said laughing and hung up.

I turned back around only to find Billy standing infront of me

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him

"Who was that?"

"Why does it matter, we're not together anymore, but if you must know that was my brother calling to check on me"

I then got up and started walking to the door, but Billy grabbed my hand and spun me around

"What happend to the old Bri?"

"I'm still me" I said looking away from him

"If you're still the old Bri, then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" he asked putting his other hand on my cheek so I looked at him

"Because..." I started with tears filling my eyes

then the door opened and Billy let me go and Zak, Nick and Aaron walked in

"Well, Bri our supervisor is glad we picked you, you were his favorite" Nick said

"Really?" I asked a bit confused

"Yeah, he said there was something about you that he liked" Aaron said

"Bri we were thinking, how would you like to go to lunch with us, so all of us can get to know eachother?" Zak asked

"I guess I could go with you guys, but where are we going?"

"Pizza" Aaron said excitedly

"Chinese" Nick said excitedly

then Nick and Aaron just stared at eachother and Zak shook his head in annoyance

"Guys, don't start arguing, let Bri decide" Zak said

"How about we flip a coin, heads for pizza and tails for chinese" I said

Billy pulled out a quarter and flipped it into the air

"Please say heads, please say heads" Aaron said

the quarter fell to the ground and spun around a few times and landed

"What is it?" Zak asked

"It's heads" Billy said

"YES! I won" Aaron said doing a little victory dance

I couldn't help but laugh at Aaron

_I can tell he's the goofball of the group I thought_

"Alright lets get going" Zak said

We left the HQ and went to CiCi's Pizza. When we got there we paid and we got a table and our food. When I got my food I sat down at the table and then the boys came with their food to sit down. Zak and Nick were across from me, Aaron was on my left side and Billy was on my right side.

"So Bri, where are you from?" Aaron asked taking a bite of his triple meat pizza

"I'm a Newport Beach Cali girl, I grew up there, what about you guys?" I said

"I'm from Portland, Oregon" Aaron said

"I'm origanally from San Jose, California, but my family move to New Hamshire, and now me and my wife live here in Vegas" Nick said

"I'm from Washington D.C, then moved to Detriot, and now I'm here in Vegas" Zak said

"Cool"

"Do you still have Bella?" Billy asked

"Yes, she's so cute"

"Who's Bella?" Nick asked looking at me and Billy suspiciously

"She's my dog, what do you think Bella was?"

I looked at Nick then it dawned on me

"Wait, you think Bella was my child?"

"Well, yeah, sorry" he said

"It's alright, when I mention Bella everybody thinks she's a child because I refer to her as my baby"

Just then someone's phone was going off

"Hi sweetie what's going on?" Billy asked into the phone and I looked at him

_That's probably why he changed his number I thought_

He then got up and mouthed 'I'll be right back' and went outside.

"Bri, are you ok?" Aaron said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said bringing my attention back to the guys

"Do you have any family here?" Zak asked

"Yeah, my brother lives here, and I'm staying at his place until I find somewhere to live"

"What's you're brothers name?" Nick asked

"His names Travis, he's works for the local fire department here"

"That's cool" Aaron said

"I've got a question"

"What is it Bri?" Zak asked

"Well, why do you guys travel around the US?"

"We didn't tell you that part did we, well we hunt ghosts" Zak said

"You hunt ghosts?"

"Yeah, we go to places that are supposibly haunted and we show the world that ghosts exist" Nick said

"Ok, I've got another question, who pays for the traveling?"

"Travel Channel pays for our hotel, car rentals, and airfair" Aaron said

"And they're paying for you too" Zak said.

Just then Billy came back in and sat down

"Sorry about that" Billy said

"So, who was that?" I asked mocking Billy from earlier

"That was my friend Pam"

I rolled my eyes

"Anyway, so what place are you guys going to investigate?"

"We're going to be investigating the Stanley Hotel" Zak said

"The Stanley Hotel? You mean the hotel that Stephen King used for The Shining?"

"That's the one" Nick said

"And Bumb and Dumber was filmed there too" Aaron said

"I've always wanted to go there, it's so beautiful"

we talked alittle bit more and then headed out

"We'll see you tomorrow Bri" Aaron said

"Alright" I said smiling and waving to the guys.

We then drove off in different directions. About 30 minutes later I arrived at my brothers house and went inside. I was greeted by Bella, so I let her outside and went to the kitchen to make dinner for everybody. Once dinner was done Travis and Kelly came back

"Bri, you didn't have to cook dinner" Kelly said

"It's alright, I had a feeling you guys would've gotten here late so I cooked dinner for all of us"

"Thank you Bri" Kelly said

"Not a problem"

We then made our plates and sat down at the table

"So how did your interview go?" Kelly asked

"I got the job right on the spot"

"That's wonderful, so where are you going for the investigation?" Kelly said excitedly

"How do you know I'm going to be traveling?"

"Because you work for the Ghost Adventures Crew, they have their own show on tv" Kelly said

"They didn't tell me that they had a show on tv, I just thought they went to investigations and do video editing and that was it"

"Well, I'm happy that you're working with them"

"Thanks, so how was your day you two?"

"Fine, I got a surprise of my life today" Travis said

"What?"

"Well Bri, you're going to be an auntie" he said smiling

_No way I thought_

Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked lokng at them both

"Yep" he said

"Condradulations guys, how far along are you?"

"I'm about a month along" Kelly said with a smile

"That's wonderful" I said with a smile

we sat there and talked alittle more and then we cleaned up and went to bed.

_This day has been very eventful. I get hired right on the spot and I get to go to the Stanley Hotel, then I find out that I'm going to be an auntie. What else is going to happen? I thought_

I then fell alseep.

The next day was pretty uneventful, and before I knew it, it was time to travel to my first investigation, the Stanley Hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

I was up by 8 am packing for my first investigation. While I was packing Travis came in and sat on my bed

"Sis, I hope you have fun"

"Don't worry Travis, I will and I'll get something for you and Kelly so you guys don't feel left out" I said closing my royal blue suitcase with gold zippers

"You know you don't have to get us anything"

"I know, but I am, just think of it as an early wedding gift and a thank you for letting me stay here for free"

"Alright, since I can't talk you out of it, well I guess I better be heading to work" he said getting up

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back" I said hugging him.

He then left my room and went to work. I put my suitcase by the front door and went to the kitchen only to find Kelly cooking breakfast

"Wow, that smells good, what is it?"

"I'm making my famous spicy omlets for us"

"Spicy?"

"Yes spicy, now here" she said handing me a plate

and she made her own and we both ate. Once we were done I rinsed my plate and put it in the dishwasher. Then my phone started ringing

"Hello?"

"Hey Bri, we're on our way to pick you up, we'll be there in 10 minutes, so make surer you have everything"

"Alright Nick, I'll see you guys then"

we hung up and Kelly asked

"Who was that?"

"It was Nick"

"Really? He's married though"

"Kelly, it's nothing like that, he wanted to inform me that they are on there way here to pick me up so we can go to the airport"

"Alright, just don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said smirking

"Why would I want to do that with people that I just met, I'm not like that"

"I know" she said laughing

"Anyway, will you and Travis take care of Bella for me while I'm gone?"

"Of course Bri, we're not that mean"

"Alright"

just then a car horn was heard

"I guess I need to get going" I sighed

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy about the job?"

"I'll tell you when I get back but you have to keep it a secret from Travis ok?"

"Ok"

we hugged and I then opened the front door and took my suitcase to the van. Once I got in the back with Aaron and Billy on my left we took off to the airport. I was looking out the window when I heard

"Aaron's Vlog, we're headed to the airport right now"

"Yeah, we're headed to the Stanley Hotel" Nick said looking in the rear view mirror for a second

"This is going to be an awesome lockdown, there has been a lot that happend there" Zak said looking at the camera

"You know Aaron, you're forgetting someone" Billy said pointing to me slightly

"I didn't forget this cute girl with us" Aaron said pointing the camera at me and I just looked at him

"Well Bri aren't you going to say hi to everyone that's going to view this?" Billy asked smirking at me

"You know I don't like people video taping me" I said to Billy

then Billy gave me a look that said 'just say hi' so I sighed

"Hi everbody, my names Bri" I said sweetly

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Billy asked

"Well we're here at the airport, Aaron's Vlog out" he then shut the camera off.

We got out of the van, got our things and headed into the airport. Once we got our tags on our suitcases we went to sit until our flight was called. Aaron sat down next to me

"Bri, do you have a twitter?"

"No, why?"

"You need a twitter, so you can stay up to date with everyone"

"I guess I could give it a try" I said

"Good, when we get to the hotel sign up to twitter and follow us"

"Ok"

"Flight 156 to Berthoud, Colorado now boarding"

"Well that's us, that's the closest city to Estes Park" Nick said

"There's no need to explain Nick, not all cities have an airport" I said standing up.

We boarded the plane and we were off to our destination. The flight was pretty boring. Once we landed we got our luggage, got a car rental and headed to the Stanley Hotel. I felt tired because of the flying so I got comfortable the best I could and took a nap. About an hour and a half later someone was slightly shaking me

"Bri, wake up we're here"

I sat up and got out of the car and streched

"Enjoy your nap?"

I turned and looked at Nick

"It was ok, I wish I was more comfortable though" I said

"Well, you'll be able to sleep comfortable cause you get to sleep in a room" Nick said

"I would hope I would be sleeping in a room, by the way what room am I sleeping in?" I asked

"Nick is staying in room 412, Aaron staying in room 428, Bri your staying in room 420, Billy's staying in room 415, and I'm staying in room 401" Zak said

"What room is our base going to be in?" Billy asked

"Next door to your room, room 417" Zak said

"What's a base?" I asked

"It's where we keep all of our equipment and we have cameras set up to a monitor to see what's going on in the other rooms" Aaron answered

"Oh, am I going to have a camera in my room too?" I asked alittle uncomfortable

"We're leaving that up to you Bri, since you're the only female with us guys we thought you need more privacy" Zak said

"How about you think about it and tell us in a couple of hours" Nick suggested

"I'll think about it"

"Ok, well our things aren't going to get into our rooms by themselves" Nick said.

So we grabbed our things and headed into the hotel. I got to my room and opened the door and went inside. I then put my bag down by the little desk that was right by the door, then I went to the room the base was set up in. I knocked on the door since I didn't have the key card, and the door opened and I walked in

"Before I begin taking pictures of this place, do you want me to help you set up wht you need to set up Billy?"

"Um, sure, you see that box over there, I need the cables from it" he said checking the cameras again

I went to the box and got the cables and headed back to him

"Anything else?"

"You can undo the cables so we can get the cameras hooked up"

I then undone the cables

"Good, now we can hook them up, you get the cameras" he said grabbing the cables

"Ok, but first what camera do I use to take the pictures?"

"The one that's on the desk" he said heading out the door

I saw the camera and put the strap around my neck and then grabbed the other cameras and followed Billy

"Who's room are we doing first?"

"Aaron's, then Nick's, then Zak's, and then I will do the base and if you want a camera in your room..."

"Wait a minute how come you're not getting a camera in your room?" I asked

"Because my rooms not haunted"

"So what you're saying is Zak stuck me in a haunted room?"

"He didn't stick you there, you could've said you wanted another room when he said who's staying where" he replied.

He then knocked on Aaron's door and Aaron opened it

"Hey" Aaron said letting us in

"Hi Aaron" I said

"So how do you like the hotel so far?"

"It's good" I said

"Bri, can you hand me a camera?" Billy asked

I handed him a camera and he hooked it up

"Well Aaron I'll see you later when we go hit the town" Billy said

"Alright man" Aaron said

"I guess I'll see you later too" I said

"Alright Bri"

we then headed to Nick's room and then Zak's room. Once we got done hooking everything up I went outside and took some pictures of the hotel. I took a picture of the front close up and then far away, while I was taking the far away shot something spotted my eye to my right, there were about five to ten elk, so I took a picture of them too. When the sun started to set I walked back into the hotel and took a picture of the grand staircase and a fish tank. Once I was done with that I went upstairs to the base to put the camera up.

"Hey Bri" Nick said opening the door

"Hey guys" I said

"So have you made up your mind on having a camera in your room?" Zak asked

"I guess I'll have a camera in my room, but can I turn it off if it makes me to uncomfortable?"

"Sure, and here is a voice recorder" Zak said handing me some kind of device

"Uh, thanks" I said confused

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you don't know how to work this stuff" he said

he then showed me how to work it and handed it back to me

"Ok Bri, let's get the camera set up in your room" Billy said

me and Billy went to my room to set up the camera and once we entered my room his phone started going off

"Let me guess, it's Pam" I said rolling my eyes and going to my suitcase

"Hello sweetie" I heard him say

I felt alittle pain in my chest

_I can't love him anymore he left me and never came to see if I was ok, so why do I feel like this I thought_

I opened my suitcase and pulled out my PJ's that I was going to wear, then I heard him say in an irritated voice

"Why would you think I would do something like that?"

A few seconds went by

"Really Pam, when did you start believing rumors"

_Boy this girl MUST be stupid, why would she believe a rumor like that? I thought_

"Listen Pam, we'll talk about this when I get back, I've got to finish seting everything up"

I then heard him hang up.

"Ok, Bri everything's set up, and I would put your recorder on the night stand" he said in his normal tone

"Ok" I said

"Bri, all the guys are going out tonight, do you want to come?"

"I guess"

"Good, be ready in an hour cause that's when we're leaving" he said and walked out of my room

_What's he up to? I thought_

I then took a shower and got ready to go out with the guys. Once I was done I went down to the lobby and the guys were waiting for me and we then left to go to a club.

***What she's wearing while they are out **http:/www. polyvore .com/untitled/set?id=38427458 (take out the spaces)


	5. Chapter 5

About ten minutes later we arrived at a place called Sweethearts. We got out and went inside and sat down at a table. Billy and Aaron were across from me, Nick was on my left and Zak was on my right

"Bri what do you want to drink?" Billy asked

"I'll just have a diet coke, something's telling me I'm the designated driver" I said

"Come on Bri you can have at least one drink can't you?" Zak asked sweetly

"He's right, one's not going to make you drunk" Nick said

"Fine, get me a rum and diet coke and this is the only one" I said sighing

Billy then walked off to get everyone's drinks

"Do you go out and party Bri?" Aaron asked

"No, unless it's my brother's or one of my friend's birthday. And I don't drink that much when it's one of their birthday's" I said

"What about your birthday?" Zak asked

"I still don't drink that much even if it's my birthday, I'm not that much of a drinker" I replied honestly

then Billy came back with our drinks, he handed me mine first and then handed one to Zak, Nick, and Aaron, he then sat down

"Billy did you know Bri doesn't drink that much?" Nick asked

"Yeah, on my birthday a few years ago we went somewhere to celebrate and she only had a couple then the rest was soda"

we talked for a few more minutes until we heard

"It's time for our Karaoke Night, whoever would like to sing come on up"

_Oh boy, a whole bunch of drunk people that are going to try to sing I thought_

Someone went up on stage and started singing some song

"Bri, why don't you get up there and sing" Aaron said

"No" I said sternly

"Please" Nick said

"No" I said again

"Bri come on" Zak said

"Guys, I'm not going up there to sing infront of everybody, I get nervous with everybody looking at me" I said

"Just act like nobody's here" Billy said

"No, I'm not getting up there, the end" I said lookng at them all

"Let's make a deal Bri" Zak said looking at me

"Well I've got to here the deal first before I shake on it" I said looking at him

"If us guys get up there and sing a song, you have to sing a song" he said smirking

_I haven't noticed before but he's kind of cute and that smirk makes him even HOTTER, wait what am I saying I thought_

"You mean you guys getting up there one by one and singing"

"Yeah, so do we have a deal" he said sticking out his hand

"Deal" I said shaking his hand

"Good, Aaron you're first" Zak said letting my hand go and looking at him

"Why me?"

"Because he said so" Nick said chuckling

"Fine" Aaron said and got up on stage

Aaron started singing Tik Tok by Kesha while dancing and me and the guys started laughing

"Go Aaron" I yelled

One he was done he came back to the table and sat down

"Nice job Aaron" I said

"Thanks" he said out of breath

"Who's going up next?" I asked

"I am" Zak said getting up and going on stage

he started singing We will rock you by Queen, and when he was done he came back to the table

"That was impressive" I said

"Why thank you, can't wait to here what you got" he said looking at me

and from the corner of my eye I swear I saw Billy glare at Zak

"So, who's going next?" I asked looking at Billy with concern

"I'll go next" Billy said getting up and going to the stage

_What's the matter with him? I thought_

he started singing Time of your life by Greenday, and when he was done he came back and sat down

"That was good Billy" I said

"Thanks Bri" he said alittle unhappy

"I'm up" Nick said getting up and going to the stage

he sang Home by Daughtry and then he came back

"Time for you to sing Bri" Nick said

"Do I have to?" I asked whining alittle

"You shook on it" Zak said

"Alright, Alright" I sasid getting up and going onto the stage

_Why would they have this song here, oh well, it's my favorite I thought_

Then the music started playing Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts (I changed some of the lyrics for her POV) and I started singing

**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road**

**And its not like him to drive that slow,**

**Nothin's on the radio**

**Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell**

**He usually comes right in, now I can tell**

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**

**Here comes the pain, **

**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**

**And he was right here in my arms tonight, **

**But here comes goodbye**

I then looked at Billy and started singing again

**I can hear him say I love you like it was yesterday**

**And I can see it written on his face that he had never felt this way**

**One day I thought he'd see me with my daddy by my side**

**And violins would play here comes the bride**

**But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**

**Here comes the pain, **

**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**

**And he was right here in my arms tonight,**

**But here comes goodbye**

**Why does it have to go from good to gone?**

**Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone**

**Oh, all alone, **

I had tears in my eyes and I took a big breath because I knew that the word goodbye was the longest and highest note

**But here comes goodbye**

then I had time to catch my breath then finished the song

**Oh**

**Here comes goodbye, **

**here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**

**Here comes the pain,**

**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**

**And he was right here in my arms tonight, **

**But here comes goodbye**

Once the song finished I heard the whole place going wild with claps and whistles, and I blushed alittle and went to the table

"Wow Bri, that was amazing" Aaron said astonished

"With everybody that sang tonight, hands down you won Bri" Nick said

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Zak asked

"I was in choir in high school and that was it, so I don't know if it was from that or I was just gifted with it, by the way Aaron why do you have your phone out?" I said smiling

"Uh, I was, uh..." he stammered

"Let me take a wild guess, you recorded me singing" I said

"Yeah" he said

"And what are you going to do with that recording?"

"I was going to uh..."

"He was going to post it to twitter, but I said no" Billy intervened

"Why did you say no?" I asked

"Because you don't like people seeing you sing and if it gets posted the whole world will see it" Billy said

"Aron, you can post it if you want to, I just sang infront of fifty or more people, who cares if the world sees it, and what is your problem Billy? Ever since you talked to Pam earlier you've been a jerk" I said

"Ok, I think it's time to go, what do you say Zak?" Nick said

"Yeah, lets go, Bri you're driving, Nick passanger seat, Aaron behind Bri, and Billy will be behind Nick, while I sit inbetween Aaron and Billy"

we then paid, got up and left. Once we were back at the hotel everything seemed to defuse

"Can you two get to your rooms without arguing?" Zak asked stopping at his room while Nick and Aaron walked to their rooms

"Yeah, goodnight Zak" I said

"Alright, goodnight Billy, goodnight Bri" Zak said and entered the room and shut the door.

Me and Billy then headed to our rooms

"Bri, I'm sorry for earlier"

"You should be, whatever is going on between you and Pam, don't take it out on me, I didn't do anything"

"I'm not taking it out on you"

"Then why were you acting like that back there?" I asked turning around to face him as we reached my room

I waited a few seconds for him to answer

"Are you jealous about Zak talking to me or something? Is that why your head inserted into your behind?" I asked getting irritated

he still said nothing so I turned around getting ready to open my door when he turned me around and he pushed me up against the door. He had his left hand on my waist and his other hand was by my head on the door, he then leaned down and kissed me with passion and I closed my eyes started kissing back

_Wait, I can't do this I thought_

and I broke the kiss and looked down at the floor on my right

"Bri what's wrong?"

"I can't, we can't..."

"We can't what?" he asked letting go of my waist and backing up alittle

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes

"We can't be together, you're dating Pam, remember the song I sang a while ago?"

"Yeah, Here comes goodbye, why?"

"Well guess what Billy, you're in a relationship, I'm looking for one, and it's not going to be you, so here comes...Goodbye" I said turning around, opening my door, going in and shutting it.

I heard him walk away and I went to my bed and got in my PJ's http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled/set?id=38468563 (Take out scpaces)

and I then went to bed crying and when I was done I turned on the camera and voice recorder and went to sleep.

The next morning my phone started ringing

"Hello"

"Hey Bri, could you come down here to the base?"

"Sure Aaron, what's going on?"

"Nothing, we just want to show you something"

"Ok" I then hung up and went to the base in my PJ's

I knocked and Nick opened the door

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty, how'd you sleep?"

"Not bad, how about you?"

"I slept ok" Nick said

we then walked to the monitors

"So what did you guys want to show me?" I asked

"Why are you in your PJ's?" Zak asked

"Because I just got up" I said with a tone that said 'Isn't it obvious'

"Well, Bri we caught something on the digital recorder in your room last night" Billy said looking at me with sad but hopeful eyes

and I crossed my arms and raised my left eyebrow and looked at him

"And what did you catch?" I asked ignoring his look

he then looked back at the monitor

"Well, when you went into your room and went to sleep we caught something saying 'What's wrong?' any idea what that means?" he said looking back at me already knowing

"I have no idea what it means" I said.

After that I went back to my room and changed http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled/set?id=38326386 (Take out Spaces)

then I went with the guys to take more pictures of the place that they were going to be investigating on the property, then I headed back to the hotel while they done their investigation. While they were doing their investigation me and Billy were getting the equipment that wasn't being used anymore for the investigation in their appropriate boxes so it didn't take us hours the next day to do.

"So, when are we going back to Vegas?" I asked putting a camera in a box

"Tomorrow afternoon, so how did you like your stay at the famous Stanely Hotel?" he said putting the cable into the box

"It was wonderful, I know I'll want to come back someday" I said closing the box

"That's good to here" he said closing the box with the cables

a couple of hours later Zak, Nick and Aaron came in and put everything up

"So how was it?" I asked

"It was fantastic, we tried this new equipment and it worked" Zak said excitedly

"That's good to here" I said giggling alittle because Zak was sounding like a happy kid that just got candy

"Well, I'll see everybody later, I'm going to take a nap before we leave" I said

"Me too" Zak said

"Me three" Nick said

"Me four" Billy said

"And me five" Aaron said

We all took our naps and before we knew it, it was time to go back to Vegas.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bri, How'd you like your first location with us?" Nick asked while we waited for our luggage at the Vegas airport

"It was nice, that place was beautiful, I can't wait to see what places we go to next" I said smiling

"That's good to here" he said

then our bags came out, we all got our things and headed out of the airport

"When do I have to head to the office?" I asked

"Whenever you feel like going" Zak answered looking at me

"Ok, so you guys don't mind dropping me off at my brothers house so I can relax before I head to the office?"

"Of course not" Zak said smiling

_He's so cute when he smiles I thought_

we all got into the GAC van and headd to my brother's house. Once I was there Aaron got out so I could get out

"You have reached your destination ma'am" Aaron said with his goofy smile

"Thank you Aaron" I said laughing and getting out

"I'll see you guys in a few hours" I said getting my things

"Alright, we'll see you then" they said and headed towards the office

once I got in the house I was greeted by an over excited dog jumping everywhere

"Hey Bella, were you a good girl?"

she barked happily and followed me to my room. I unpacked and then headed to the kitchen and was attacked by Kelly with a hug, she then let go of me

"So how was it?" she asked practically jumping up and down like a teenager that to go to one of her favorite concerts

"It was wonderful" I said smiling

"What are they like?"

"There like normal people, they go out and have fun, they do a job that they love, were they suppose to be different?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I thought I heard my sis" we heard from the kitchen doorway

"Hey bro" I said hugging him

"How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful, Are you about to go to work?" I said letting him go

"Yeah, Jerry's sick, so I have to fill in for him" Travis said

"When are you getting back?" Kelly asked

"Probably about 9" he said

"ok" Kelly said alittle sad

"Kelly, I'll be home right after" he said hugging and giving her a kiss on her forehead

"Alright" she said

"Well, I've got to go to the office and edit, I'll probably be back, I don't know when though and I'll take Bella too" I said

"Alright, I'm going to lay down, my head is starting to hurt" Kelly said and went to bed

"I'll see you later Travis" I said

"Alright" he said and walked out the door

"Bella, wanna go bye bye?" I asked

she barked happily and ran to the door and sat down wagging her stubby tail. I put her leash on and we got in the car and took off to the office. When we got there we got out and Bella went potty and we then went inside, we got on the elevator and went to floor 3 and then headed to the review room. I knocked and then entered

"Hey guys, Ihope you don't mind I brought company" I said and let Bella in

"So this is your little Bella?" Nick said kneeling down to pet her

"Yeah, she's cute isn't she?"

"She is, what breed is she again?" Zak said getting up from one of the black leather couches and going to her

"Toy fox Terrier" I answered going to the editing desk and sitting down

"How old is she?" Aaron asked playing with her

"She will be 4 next month" I said watching her run to Zak then Nick, and then finally Aaron

she done that for a minute until she realized someone sitting at the evidence desk and ran to it a jumped in Billy's lap and licked him on his face

_How does still she remember him I thought_

"Hey Bella" Billy said chuckling and started petting her and she calmed down and sat in his lap

"She really likes you Billy" Aaron said getting up

"I would hope so, I'm the one that got her" he said then his eyes grew big once he realized what he said

I winced

_Oh boy I thought_

Zak, Nick and Aaron looked at me

"What? She was a birthday present" I said alittle nervous

_I know she wasn't my birthday present, but they don't need to know I thought_

"Are you sure she was a birthday present?" Nick asked suspicously

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just messing with you Bri, anyway I've got to get home, my wife and daughter need me" Nick said with a chuckle getting up and headed to the door

"You have a daughter?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll bring her by sometime so you can see her"

"That would be great" I said smiling

"Well see you guys later" he then left.

A couple of hours later Zak and Aaron left and that meant me, Bella and Billy were the only ones in the room. Bella was on a leather couch sleeping while Billy was reviewing evidence and I was editing everything to make an episode. Then there was a knock on the door a Bella woke up and stared at the door while it opened and a woman entered and I looked at her, she was about 5'5 straight brown hair that went to her shoulders, and brown eyes, and then started working again and Bella started growling

"Bella, no" I said still working

"Hey sweetie" the woman said

Billy stopped and looked at her

"Hi Pam, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously

I then stopped working

_So that's Pam I thought_

then I started to pretend to be working while I listened

"I just wanted to come by and see you, I missed you" she said

Bella then jumped down and started growling again with her ears back alittle

"Well, I missed you to, but you know I've got lots of work to get done" he said

"I know, so when are you coming to my place?" she said

Bella then walked to Billy and started growling at Pam with her ears back, I turned around and watched Bella shocked

_What is the matter with her, she's never done that before I thought_

"Bella, come here" I said in a stern voice

she came to me and sat in font of me staring at Pam intently, Billy looked at me with a look that said 'what's the matter with her' and I gave him a shrug, then Pam looked at me

"Hello" she said faking a smile

_Wow Billy, I didn't think you would like fake girls I thought_

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, your dog doesn't like me much does she?" she asked still smiling

"She's not like that to people, I don't know why she's like that right now" I said

"Hmm, I wonder why? Billy's dogs don't like me either" she said looking back at Billy

_I wonder why, maybe your a fake bit-_ I was cut out of my thought when Bella stood up with ears fully back and barking angerly and growling as she walked infront of Billy and stood there

"Bella that's enough" I said sternly

"It's as if the dog is trying to protect you sweetie, why is that?" Pam said

"I have no idea, and I have a filling she's not going to stop until you leave" he said looking at Pam

just then Bella snapped at Pam and Billy bent down and grabbed her by the collar and I got up and went to her

"Bella, that's a BAD GIRL" said taking her to the couch and sat down holding her collar

then she started going wild

"Well, I'll just leave, it was nice seeing you sweetie" Pam said upset and she left

and as soon as Pam left Bella stopped immediately and she was back to her normal self, so I let her go and she ran to Billy and jumped in his lap

"She's never done that" I said

"I wonder why?" Billy asked

"Probably because your so called girlfriend is fake" I said going back to edit video for the episode

"I here some jealousy" he said smirking

"I'm not jealous trust me on that, I'm just stating a fact since you're to blind to see she's playing you"

"What are you trying to say?" he said putting Bella down and getting up and coming to me

"You know exactly what I'm saying" I said unaware that he was behind me

"No I don't know what you're saying" he said turning my chair around to where I looked at him

"Did you know dogs can sense fake people too?" I asked looking at him with a smirk

"Yeah I know" he answered

"Why do you think your dogs don't like her?"

"I don't know"

I sighed

"It's the same reason my dog doesn't like her, she's fake, and don't be getting mad at me bacause it's the truth" I said

"How do you know she's fake?"

"People can sense fake people too, now don't you have to go over evidence still" I said turning back around

then Billy turned me back around to face him and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms

"Prove it" he said

"Alright, give me a recorder over there so you will believe me"

he then went over to the evidence desk and got one that didn't have anything on it and gave it to me

"Oh, and I need her number"

"Why?"

"So I can tell her to meet me somewhere"

"Fine" he said and wrote down her number and gave it to me

"Thank you, now get back to work" I said and turned back around and started working again

he sighed and went back to reviewing. A couple of hours later I saved everything I got done and got up

"Well, I'm headed home night Billy, come on Bella" I said

"Bye" he said not looking away from the laptop

me and Bella went home, but before we went home we stopped at McDonalds and got some food.

"Kelly, I got you something from McDonalds" I said handing her a bag when I reache the kitchen

"Thank you, I was just about to fix something" she said taking it and sitting down

I gave Bella some food and sat at the table with Kelly

"Bri, you were going to tell me why you were upset the other day before Nick came to pick you up"

_I was hoping she forgot about that I thought_

"Well Kelly let's just say I'm working with someone that I didn't want to see again"

"Who?"

"My ex, I work with him now"

"Really, who's your ex?"

"Um, Billy" I said alittle nervous

"Billy, as in Billy Tolley?"

"Yes" I said getting nervous now

"He seems nice when he's DJing at the clubs"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, he's every girls dream in a guy, but somethings telling me he broke up with me 3 years ago to come here and get with Pam, which I got to see her today and she is fake" I said

"He started DJing here 3 years ago and I talked to him, and he said that he broke up with his girlfriend that he loved and that he wasn't looking for someone else, this was befor I met your brother I might add"

"Well apparently he met someone"

"He'll see that she's not the right one, I'm sure he'll come back to you, the question is are you willing to give him a second chance?" Kelly said getting up and throwing her empty wrappers away

"Well, I'm going to go take a bath and then going to bed, night Bri, and just think about that question I asked you" she said and disappeared

I finished my food and threw the wrappers away and me and Bella went to bed. I was laying in my bed with my hands behind my head and looking at the light pink ceiling with Bella curled up on my left side sleeping

"I wonder if I should give him a second chance...And if I do, will he do the same thing he did 3 years ago or will he stay" I said talking to myself

I then turned to lay on my side so I could watch Bella sleep

_I guess I could talk to him about what happend and actually understand why he left in the first place I thought_

I then dosed off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_I was sitting infront of a mirror and my mom was curling my hair and Kelly was putting the freshly curled hair into a design, while my other friends were painting my nails and putting make up on me. Then there was a knock on the door, so I turned to look at the door and I heard_

_"Is she almost done?"_

_"Just a second Travis, she's almost done" Kelly said putting the final curl up_

_"My little Bri, you look like an angel" my mom said with tears in her eyes_

_**What's going on? I thought**_

_"Bri, it's time" Kelly said with a smile as she handed me a bouquet of light blue and white flowers_

_When I turned back around to look at myself in the mirror I was wearing a white strapless dress_

_"Come on Bri" Kelly said again_

_"Bri?" she shook me slightly_

_"Bri?"_

"Bri?"

I opened my eyes to come face to face with Kelly

"About time, we have to go to the weding store" she said

"Why?" I asked sitting up

"Because I'm getting married next week and you're one of my bridemaids" she said with a huge smile

"What?"

"Oh, Bri I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you you're going to be in the wedding"

"That's ok, let me get dressed and call one of the guys and tell them I'll be in later"

"If you have to go into work then go, we could do it later" she said

"I can go in any time Kelly, it's fine"

"Alright, and can you ask the guys if they want to come, because they're welcome to come" she said getting up

"I'll ask, just don't be disappointed if they don't show"

"I won't, now hurry up" she said walking out of the room

_Yep, now's the time to find a house too I thought_

I reached for my phone and dialed Zak's number

"Hey Bri, are you coming in today?"

"Yeah, a little later than I wanted, my soon to be sister-in-law just told me that I'm one of her bridemaids, so I've got to go dress shopping with her"

"When's the wedding?"

"Next week, and she said that all of you are welcome to come"

"Alright, I'll tell the guys, where's it going to be held at?"

"The Caersars Palace Hotel"

"That place is expensive"

"I know, but Kelly's dad is paying for the hotel stay"

"There having there honeymoon at the hotel?"

"No, they're staying there for one noight and then they are headed to Miami for there honeymoon"

"Oh, so what are the colors?"

"For the best men black pants with a black jacket, white shirt and a red bow, for the bridemaids, pink"

"You don't sound to happy with the color pink"

"It's so girly, everyone that I meet are like well she's a girl so her favorite color is pink, which it's not"

"Well, if it's not pink then what is it?"

"Almost any shade of blue, it can't be to light or to dark, why are you asking that?"

"No reason, well I'll let you get to your dress shopping"

"Yea, what joy, I'll see you guys later, bye"

"Bye"

we hung up and I got ready (http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_13/set?id=40835732) (Take out spaces)

Once I was done I let Bella out and me and Kelly went dress shopping.

"I want something pink and long" Kelly said looking at the dresses

_Man, shopping with her is worse then shopping with my mom, we've been here for 3 hours, just pick something already I thought_

"Bri, what do you think of this one" she said holding one out for me to look at

"Kelly, this is your wedding, I don't really know what style you want"

"That is so beautiful" she said walking past me

_And she didn't even listen to a word I said I thought_

I followered her

"This is the one I want you and my other two to wear" she said

"Alright, I'll go tell the assistant" I said going to get the assistant

A few minutes later we got the dress sizes we needed and took off. Once we got back home I hung my dress up in the closet

"Well Kelly, I'm off to work now" I said

"Alright, and thank you for coming with me today

"You're welcome Kelly, I'll see you later"

I then walked out the door and headed to the office. Once I got there I went into the room and plopped down on the couch with a load irritate and tired sigh

"So how'd it go?" Nick asked coming to sit next to me

I glared at him

"I'm not shopping with her again"

"Was it that bad?" Aaron asked

"We spent 3 hours at one store, and she looked at all of those dresses like 20 times"

"Did she finally pick a dress?" Zak asked

"Yeah, finally"

"So, what do they look like?" Billy asked from the evidence/review desk

I got up and went to the video editing desk

"Well, you guys will find out if you go to the wedding" I said with a smile and sat down and got on the internet to look for a house

About 15 minutes later I found one that I was interested in, so I got my cell phone and called to see if it was still available. I walked out of the room to talk to the person

"Hello this is Mr. Peterson"

"Hello Mr. Peterson, I was wondering about the house you posted up a few minutes ago, is it still available?"

"Actually, it is, you're the first person to call about it, would you like to stop by and check it out?"

"I would love to"

"Good, when can you be here?"

"I could come by now, if that's ok"

"That's perfectly ok, I'll see you then"

we then hung up and I went back in the room

"So, who wants to help me look at a house?"

"I'll go" Billy said getting up

_Why him? I thought_

"Alright, let's go, but you take your own vehicle" I said and headed out the door.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at the house. (**FYI** to see the house just go to my profile) It was a beautiful neighborhood. The house was breathtaking from the outside, it had new cement stairs leading to the house, a bush of red flowers on each side of the stairs, a iron fenced back yard, a huge porch on the side and coming to the front, and the door was beautiful too.

"Wow, this house looks wonderful already" I said amazed

"Well Bri, you know what people say, if a house is gorgeous outside, then it's gorgeous on the inside too"

just then a man that looked like he was in his mid 50s approached us

"Hello, I'm Mr. Peterson" he said extending his hand out and me and Billy shook his hand

"Hello Mr. Peterson, I'm Breanna, I'm the one that talked to you on the phone"

"Ah yes, and who is this young man?"

"He's a friend that's helping me out"

"Alright" he said with a smile

When we entered the house, we walked into a spacious living room, the walls were a dull peachy looking color, it had 3 windows at the front of the house that went from the floor to the ceiling and on the left side it had 2 normal windows. Billy and I started inspecting to make sure that there were no leaks or foundation damage.

"So, how old is the house?" Billy asked

"It's about 5 years old" Mr. Peterson said

we then went to the bedroom upstairs and it was big too. Two windows facing the backyard and two facing the front yard, the walls were a sandy color, and it had a walk bathroom attached to it. The bathrom had cream colored tiles, and the walls were alitle bit lighter than the tiles. The shower was all glass and it looked bran new, the same goes for the sink, and toliet

"Did everything in here get replaced?" I asked

"Yes, the resident's before you replaced it" Mr. Peterson said.

Then we looked at the other 3 bedrooms, then the hall bathroom, the kitchen and the backyard. Once we were done we me and Billy went to the front yard to discuss about the house

"So, did you find anything wrong" I asked Billy

"No, it looks like everything is to the city code, the only thing wrong is that the porch in some places need touched up with paint"

"Whoever lived here sure kept this place up, the neighborhood looks peaceful and clean"

"Yeah, it is"

"How would you know?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I know somebody that lives in this neighborhood, he's lived here for 10 years"

"Oh, well, I think I'm going to buy the house" I said smiling

"Well Bri, that's good to here, and once you get moved in, you can have a pool party"

"You know I'm not having a pool party, I can't swim remember"

"I remember, well I'm going to head back to the office, or do you want me to stay?"

"I think I'm good here, thanks Billy"

"Not a problem" he then got in his car and headed back to the office

And I went to Mr. Peterson and told him I wanted the house and I signed a few things and I bought the house, so the house is officially mine now. Once I was done I went back to the office with a huge smile on my face

"Hey Bri, what's up?" Aaron asked

"I'm finally moving out of my brother's house"

"That was fast" Nick said

"I know, and my things that I left in California are being shipped up here to the house"

I know what that means" Aaron said with a huge grin and my smile dropped

"What?" I asked nervously

"MOVING PARTY!"

I couldn't help but laugh

_He is such a dork at times I thought_

"When's your things going to be here?" Zak asked

"Next week, why?"

"Well, we've got a lockdown to go to, we leave tomorrow morning" he said

"Cool, where are we going?"

"We're going to the Mansfield Reformatory in Ohio" Zak said

"Isn't that a prison?"

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome" Nick said

"What's the claims?"

"People being pushed, touched, followed, shadow figures, screams, doors closing, the usual" Zak said

we talked for a few more hours and everybody finally went home. Once I got to my brother's house I told him the news and he was excited, I then went to my room and got packed for my trip to Ohio, when I was down I went to bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I got up early and got ready because today I was traveling to the Ohio State Reformatory. When 7am came around I was done and down in the kitchen making everybody breakfast

"What are you doing Bri?"

I turned around and saw Kelly yawning

"I'm making everybody breakfast before I have to go"

"Where are you and the guys going now?" she asked getting a cup of coffee and sitting at the table

"The Ohio State Reformatory"

"That was featured on some other shows, they say it's haunted...maybe you'll experience something" she said smiling

"As long as they don't touch me, I'm fine, they can talk to me all they want"

"Why don't you want them touching you?"

"Who's touching my little sister?" Travis asked angerly while coming into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee

"Nobody Travis, Kelly wants me to get touched by spirits" I said

"And I asked her why not" Kelly finished

"And the answer is if I can't touch you, you can't touch me" I said with a smile and put eggs and sausage on the plates

We ate together and once we were done my phone started going off and I answered it

"What's up Zak?"

"Do you have everything ready?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting on you guys"

"Good, we'll be there in 2 minutes"

"Wow, what a warning"

"I know, we're running late because somebody wanted to oversleep"

I then heard Aaron say something on the lines of 'Hey it wasn't my fault' and I just smiled and shook my head

"Anyway, see you in 2 minutes"

"Alright" I said and hung up

I went to my room and got my suitcase and headed to the front door

"Bella, be a good girl and I'll see you two when I get back" I said hugging Kelly and Travis

then a horn went off

"See ya and be safe" Travis said

"Don't worry" I said and grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door

I got to the van and put my things in and then got in the back with Aaron and Zak

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bri, how are you?" Nick asked as we pulled off

"I'm good Nick"

Then I heard

"Aaron's vlog"

I groaned

_He has to do that right now_ I thought

I saw Zak smirk next to me and he then mouthed 'Get used to it'

"So we're on our way to the airport to go to where Zak?" Aaron asked and pointed the camera at Zak

"We're going the the Ohio State Reformatory, lots of things has happend there"

"And what does our new photographer think about it?" Aaron asked putting the camera in my face

"What I think about it is that if that camera doesn't get out of my face I will personally lock the person holding that camera in a cell and let the spirits have ya" I said with a smile

and Aaron got the camera out of my face

"Ooh, she just sounded like Zak" Nick said and Aaron turned the camera on him

I saw Billy in the front just shaking his head

"What's up Billy?" Aaron asked pointing the camera to him

"Hmm, oh, nothing, but I would take Bri's advice, when she says something like that she means it

"Well, we're at the airport, so another Aaron's vlog out" Aaron said and shut the camera off

We got out and headed inside

"Bri, are you ok?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, I just don't like cameras in my face first thing in the morning"

"Oh, Sorry" he said with an apoligetic look

"It's ok, you didn't know"

A few seconds later the intercom came on and said our plane was bording and we went to our plane. I had a window seat infront and Zak was right next to me, Nick was in the back on the other side of the plane, Aaron had a middle isle seat, and Billy was a couple of seats behind me and Zak. While we were flying to Ohio Zak was taking pictures of us, we took group pictures and solo pictures. He posted the crazy ones to his Twitter page and I pulled out my hone and saw I had one new text, so I opened it

Wat r u 2 doin-B

_Why would he care_ I thought

I then turned around and looked at Billy with an eyebrow raised and turned back around and text back

Does it matter wat we r doin?-

A few seconds later my phone vibrated

i'm just wonderin'-B

Check Twitter-

I then put my phone up

"Who ya texting?"

"Billy, he wanted to know what we were doing"

Me and Zak talked alittle bit more and then I realized we were landing. Once we landed we got our things and headed to the hotel. When we got there Zak went to go get our key cards and when he came back he had a weird look on his face

"What's wrong?" Nick asked

"Um, theres a little problem" he said

"What problem?" Aaron asked

"Well it seems that our supervisor forgot to book 5 rooms, instead he only booked 4 and this hotel is full, so someone's got to share a room" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"I think Bri should get her own room, she's the only female with us and with me being married I know women need there privacy" Nick said

"That sounds fair, do you want your own room or do you want to bunk with one of us?" Zak asked

"I would like to have my own room, but where are the rooms?"

"All the way at the top" Zak answered

_I don't like the very top hotel rooms_ I thought

"Um, on second thought I'll bunk with one of you guys"

"Why?" asked Aaron confused

"I don't like staying by myself in a hotel room that's all the way at the top of the building, I can sleep in any other room except for the rooms at top and I don't know why"

"Ok, so who are you going to bunk with?"

"All I know is I'm not bunking with Nick, no offense Nick but you're married and to me that's not right sleeping with a maried man"

"None taken" he said

"How about you guys guess which month is my favorite and whoever gets the closet or gets it I'll bunk with them, go"

"Um... June" Aaron said

"December" Billy said

_I should've known he wouldn't forget_ I thought

"December" Zak said

_Thank you, a tie_ I thought

"It's a tie" I said

"You like December?" Zak asked

"Yeah, that's when winter is and that's my favorite season" I said smiling

"Ok, so what's the tie breaker going to be?" Aaron asked curiously

"How about flipping a coin?" Nick suggested

and I nodded and Nick took out a quarter

"Who's who?" he asked

"Heads" Zak said

"I guess that means I'm tails" Billy said

Nick flipped it high into the air and let it hit the floor. Me, Zak and Billy went to look at it but Aaron stopped us

"You're not alowed to see it yet"

"It's tails" Nick said

"What?" I asked and then went to look at it and it was tails

_Luck isn't on my side is it? _I thought

"Since that's settled lets put our things in our rooms and go to the pool" Nick said

we all went to our rooms and once inside the hotel room I opened my suitcase and took out my bikini and flipflops and went in the bathroom to change

http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_16/set?id=44317169 (Take out spaces)

I then put a shirt over my bikini, grabbed a towel and exited the bathroom. I looked at Billy

"My eyes are up here, so quit looking at my legs" I said and then left the room and went to the outdoor pool.

I took off the shirt and laid it on the side of the lounging chair that I was louging in

_The sun feels so good_ I thought

About 5 minutes later the guys came out in there swimtrunks and they all got in the pool. I ignored them

"Bri"

I paid no attention to whoever was calling me

"Bri" came the voice again

and again I ignored it then I felt water hit me and my eyes shot open and I looked at the pool to see Zak in the water by the wall that was near me

"What!" I asked angerly

"Easy Bri, why don't you come in?" he asked

"I don't want to" I said closing my eyes again

And I felt water hit me again and I glared at him

"Why not?"

"Because I can't swim, ok?" I said irritatedly and closed my eyes again

A few seconds later the sun was being blocked so I opened my eyes and looked up at Zak

"What now?" I sighed

"I'm going to teach you how to swim" he said

I then saw Nick, Aaron, and Billy get out and go into the hotel to get something to drink

"I'm perfectly fine right here" I said looking back at Zak and then closing my eyes

I was then lifted up and then I felt water at my waist and I started panicking

"Bri, I'm going to teach you how to swim, now calm down, I'm not going to let you go, I promise" Zak said still holding on to my waist with my legs wrapped around his waist

I calmed down and he started to slowly walk backwards to the deeper end with me still in his arms. Once the water started reaching my chest I started panicking again and Zak stopped walking

"Bri, it's ok, I've got you" he said

When I calmed down I put my hands on his upper arms and unwrapped my legs from his waist

"Ok Bri, I want you to relax and lean back"

"What?" I asked him

"Trust me" he said

he had one hand on my waist and the other on my back and he was slowly easing me back. Just then I heard someone whistling and it startled me and I shot up and clung to Zak

"Aaron! Bri, it's ok"

"Get me out...Now" I said

we then headed to the shallow end and I climbed the stairs and then Zak did

"Aaron, why'd you scare her, I was trying to teach her how to swim"

"Sorry" he said

I saw Billy looking at me and I put on my shirt and went inside to get something to eat. When I was finished it was dark and the guys were coming in and I headed to my room. Once I got inside I went to my suitcase to get out my PJs

_I had to bring this one, I couldn't have grabbed something else just in case_ I thought

I then went to the bathroom and took a shower and then changed

http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled/set?id=38684377 (Take out spaces)

I then walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Billy

"What?"

he just shook his head and went to take a shower I just rolled my eyes and went and laid down on my left side looking at the wall. About 15 minutes later Billy came out and got in bed behind me and he turned off the lamp

"So, what was that about earlier?" he asked

I sighed and mumbled

"What was what about?"

"You and Zak"

I turned around to face him

"Why would you care? We're not together, and I told you that night at the Stanley Hotel that we're not going to be together again, so get over it, let me live my life and you live yours" I said and turned back around

I heard him sigh angerly and he turned the other way

_I can't wait until this investigation's over_ I thought and then went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to someone shifting on the bed and someone's hand go up my nightgown and rest on my upper thigh. I turned my head alittle to see Billy sleeping peacefully

_He's so cute when he sleeps...Wait, what am I saying_ I thought

I then put my hand on his arm and I saw him smile alittle. I shook my head smirking and then got a small piece of his skin inbetween my fingers and pinched him hard. His hand shot away from my body and he shot up and looked at me angerly

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Keep your hands off of me" I said glaring at him and getting up

I went to my suitcase to get out my clothes and then went to the bathroom to get ready. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom wearing

http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_17/set?id=44915369 (Take out spaces)

and I saw Billy dressed, I went to my suitcase again and got out my camera and then me and Billy headed out towards the cafeteria to get breakfast. When we got there Zak, Nick, and Aaron were sitting down at a table eating

"Hey Bri and Billy" Aaron said waving

"Hey Aaron" I said smiling and sitting down

"Hope you like premade eggs and sasuage" Zak said handing me a plate

"Yum, the best thing in the world and it's my favorite" I said sarcastically

"Dude, what happend to your arm?" Nick asked looking at Billy's arm

"Nothing, why?" Billy said

"You've got a bruise on your arm" Nick said

"What did you two do lastnight? Aaron asked smirking while looking at me

"Nothing, just sleep" I said taking a bite

I looked at Aaron and saw he was about to say something else

"And before you ask what kind of sleep, I'll save you your breath, it was the sleep where you lay down, close your eyes and start snoring"

"You're good Bri" Aaron said

"I do my best" I said smiling

When we finished eating we got in the rental van and headed to the Ohio State Reformatory. We laughed and talked until we got there. After we got there I went with Zak, Nick and Aaron to take pictures.

The first person they interviewed was a former prisoner named D.J Fly and I took a couple of pictures of him and Zak together. Then we went into the prison so he could tell us what the prison life was like.

"If you were a prisoner, they gave you a number and that number was your name" he said

_People shouldn't be known by a number, even if youwere a prisoner, no wonder this place is haunted_ I thought

I then took a picture of the enterance and we moved to the cell block that D.J Fly was in. When we reached our destination, it was almost at the top with railings that barely went up to your waist

_This makes me feel secure_ I thought sarcastically

"I saw somebody get pushed over this railing" Fly said

I moved closer to the cells so I was away from the railing and then we went to cell 13 and 14

"In cell 13 was a guy named Lockhart and I was in 14 and he put himself on fire and I splashed water on me cuz' the fire was so hot"

he then turned to cell 13, pointed and said

"And I still haven't forgave you for that yet"

_This guy's a nut_ I thought

I looked at Zak alittle nervous from behind Nick and he looked at me with a reassuring look

"When the guards took him out his skin was all over the walkway" Fly said

Zak started walking towards Nick so me and Nick started backing up

"And right where you were standing was the biggiest chunk" Fly said

"Chunks?" Zak asked alittle uneasy

"Yeah"

Zak looked like he was trying to keep his food down from earlier. Then Fly went into cell 13 and started talking to 'Lockhart' and Zak followed him and I stayed behind Nick. The next thing I know Fly was going nuts and then left the cell and Zak came out with a concerned look. Zak asked him a couple of more questions and then Fly answered them and left.

We then went back to the enterance to interview a former prison guard. He said about the same thing D.J Fly said. The only thing different was he saw two suicides. And I took a couple of pictures of him and Zak sitting down.

Then they interviewed one of the eyewitnesses named Susan, she said she heard cell doors slaming and that she saw a shadows and girl's hair get pulled

"You would be a GOOD piece of bait" Zak said to Susan

I winced

_Oooh Zak, I think you need to re-word that_ I thought

"I didn't mean it like that" he said apoligizing to Susan

When they were done interviewing her they went to interview Mike the other tour guide and eyewitness. While they were interviewing Mike I stopped at a cell to take some pictures of it and they kept walking and then stopped at another cell. I was about to take a picture

_What the hell? _I thought and turned around quickly and saw them 20 feet away

"Did one of you just touch me?" I asked looking at them with a pleading look

"What was that Bri?" Zak said turning around looking at me

and the camera's got turned on me and Zak was walking towards me with Nick and Aaron behind him and Mike followed

"Did one of you touch me just a second ago?"

"No" they said together

"What happend?" Nick asked

"I don't know if you guys know how it feels but it felt like somebody groped my butt and not a gently way either, more like a rough drunk kind of way"

"My audio just died" Aaron said

"WHAT?" Zak asked shocked

"Mine did too" Nick said

"What about his?" I asked

Zak checked Mike's and his was drained to and then Zak's got drained and that's when things started to happen. Zak and Mike started provoking and then all audio went out. We all heard a loud bang and I jumped. The guys went looking for were that noise came from. Nick and Mike went one way and I followed Zak and Aaron.

_This isn't happening right now _I thought

"Let's go to the van and get new batteries, Bri you can stay outside if you want"

"Okay" I said

we then found Nick and Mike and then we all went outside. The guys changed the batteries Billy handed them for their equipment and Zak looked at me

"Bri, are you ok?" he asked

Billy looked at me with concern

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little ticked off that whatever that was touched me"

Aaron and Nick got the camera's working again

"Bri, since you felt that, are you willing to go back in there tonight and help us on our lockdown?"

_Am I up for that again? I guess it will help them out_ I thought

"Yeah, I'll do it"

"Bri..." Billy started

"Billy, it's my decision, is it not?" I asked cutting him off and looking at him

"Yeah..."

"Ok then, it's settled I'm going tonight"

"Alright, how does coming back at 11pm sound?"

"That's fine" I said

"Ok, see ya then"

then they took off to finish interviews and start their lockdown. I took a few more pictures on the outside and then me and Billy went back to the hotel. Once we got in our room I took off my shoes and fell onto the bed stomach first. Then Billy came in and sat on the bed and looked at me

"What?" I mumbled into the pillow looking at him

"Why?"

"When? Where? and How?" I said smirking

"Bri" Billy said warningly

"What Billy?"

"What happend in there?"

"I got touched, and that doesn't fly well with me, so that's why I'm going back to the prison tonight at 11pm with you taking me there"

Billy just shook his head and smiled alittle

"You had to put the what, when, why, where, and how in there?"

"Yep" I said popping the p

"Now, can I take a nap before I go on that... what did Zak call it?"

"A lockdown?"

"Yeah, that word"

"Ok, I'll let you take your nap for now" Billy said leaning down towards my head then stopped and got up and left the room

and I fell asleep. A few hours later someone was shaking me slightly

"Bri, it's time for your lockdown"

I woke up and got ready. I wore a plain gray t-shirt, some comfortable jeans and some tennis shoes. Then me and Billy drove to the prison. When we got there I got out and went to the prison doors and someone let me in and I was greeted by the guys.

"Hey Bri, glad you could join us" Aaron said

"Glad to join" I said faking a smile

"Ok, this is Bri, and she's going to be helping us, Bri can you tell us and the viewers what happend to you earlier" Zak said

"Well, I was about to take pictures of a cell and you guys kept walking and stopped at another cell about 20ft away and I felt like somebody gropped my behind roughly" I said

"Ok Bri, do you think you could go back to that part of the prison by yourself with this camera and EVP recorder?" Zak asked

"Yeah"

Zak handed me the camera and recorder

"Bri, if anything happens and it gets to intense or you get to scared call for us and we'll come and get you ok?"

"Alright" I said nervously and headed that way

_What have I gotten myself into, this was NOT in the job description_ I thought

once I got to the area that I had that experience I started asking questions

"If there's anybody here, can you come talk to me?"

I waited

"Are you the one that touched me earlier?"

_Maybe if I act like I'm lost_ I thought

"Can someone help me? I think I turned down the wrong hallway, now I don't know where I am"

I felt something brush my hair

_Really? Again? _I thought

"Let me make this clear to you guys, I said I'm lost that DOESN'T mean come touch me, I swear you males are all the same dead or alive" I said irritatedly

I then heard a growl

_Eeeh, I think I went to far that time_ I thought

"Zak?" I called

nothing

"Zak?" I called louder

still nothing

"ZAK?" I practically screamed

I then heard someone running and a few seconds later their was a light and I saw the guys

"What happend Bri?" Nick asked

"Something brushed my hair and then I heard a growl" I said

"Can I have the recorder" Zak asked

I handed it to him and he pressed the rewind button. I heard my second question that I asked

'Are you the one that touched me earlier?'

we all heard two different voices, the first one sounded evil and the second one sounded nice

'yes'

'run'

then my little rant played

'Let me make this clear to you guys, I said I'm lost that DOESN'T mean come touch me, I swear you males are all the same dead or alive'

then we heard a growl in the recorder

"Dude" Aaron said backing up alittle

"Calm down Aaron, Bri, thank you for doing this, are you ready to get out of here?" Zak said

I just nodded. We headed to the front door and someone let me out and I got in the van

"So, how was it?" Billy said smiling

"It was fine until something growled at me"

his smile fell and concern was now on his face

"Nothing happend, I went alittle to far with the questions and whatever it was gave me a warning to stop" I said shrugging

we then took off to the hotel.

"When are we headed back to Vegas?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"I've got a soon to be sister-in-law wedding to prep for and my furniture is suppose to be there sometime soon"

we then pulled into the hotel parking lot. We got out and went to our room and as soon as I hit the bed I was out.


	10. Chapter 10

When we arrived back to Vegas I took a whole day off to just relax. But the next 3 days I had to work my butt off on editing. I was by myself at the office editing an episode and I was sitting on the couch because the computer chair started hurting my back from sitting in it for so long.

_My head's starting to hurt_ I thought

I saved everything that I had done

_Maybe if I lay down for a minute_ I thought

I then layed down and that's the last thing I remember.

"Guys, shhh, Bri's slepping" I heard someone say

_Why does that sound like Zak_ I thought groggily

then my phone started going off 'Call from Kelly' I groaned and reached over towards the table and answered it

"Hello?" I said groggily

"Bri, where are you? you've got to get ready"

"Why?"

"You forgot my wedding didn't you?" she asked sadly

_Oh brother_ I thought

"No I didn't forget, I've been working alot" I said sitting up

when I sat up I saw the guys

_Oops, I guess I fell asleep here lastnight_ I thought

"When are you going to be at the hotel to get ready?"

"I'll be there shortly"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" I then hung up and sighed

"Morning Bri" Aaron said

"Morning guys" I said getting up from the black leather couch

"Morning" Zak said

"What's wrong?" Nick asked

"I've got to get ready for Kelly's wedding"

"That's today?" Nick asked

"Yeah, unfortanantly"

"Aren't you happy about her getting married?" Zak asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I've been here all night editing" I said getting my things

"What time is the wedding?" Aaron asked

"About 2pm, by the way what time is it?"

"It's 11 in the morning" Zak said

"I got to get going" I said heading to the door

"Oh, are you guys coming?"

"I am" Aaron said

"Sure, she doesn't mind me bringing my wife does she?"

"Of course not Nick"

"I'll go" Zak said

"Billy, are you going? You can bring Pam along" I said trying to not sound mean

"Sure, we'll go"

_Great, I get to see her again_ I thought

"Ok, I'll see you guys at the Caersars Palace Hotel" I said and walked out

Once I got into the car I drove off to the hotel. I picked up my phone and called Kelly

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelly, I'm on my way, what room are you in?"

"I'm in room 110 and your brother's in room 101"

"Alright, see ya in a few" I said and then we hung up

I went to Starbucks and got a Caramel Macchiato. About 45 minutes later I arrived at the hotel. I parked the car and headed straight to room 110. I knocked on the door and the door opened

"Bri" Kelly said excitedly

"Well Kelly, it's the big day are you excited?" I asked smiling while hugging her with my left arm since I had my Starbucks in the right

"Of course I'm excited and nervous at the same time"

"Why are you nervous? My brother loves you, there's nothing to be nervous about" I said while she sat down at the vanity while getting her make-up and hair done

"I know your brother loves me and I love him, Bri I think you should go get your dress on so we can do your hair and make-up" Kelly said

"Alright sister-in-law to be" I said laughing and she laughed

I then went and got my dress that was hanging in the closet and went to the bathroom to put it on. http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_10/set?id=40537024 (Take out spaces)

When I came out Kelly's hair and make-up was done and the other bridesmaids were doing my hair and make-up. By the time everyone was done it was 1:30

"30 more minutes until I become Mrs. Collins" Kelly said

"Now Kelly don't be pulling that run away bride stuff on everybody" I said and then my phone started vibrating and I loked at the caller ID 'Zak' and I answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Bri, just letting you know we're here"

"Alright, see ya in a bit" I said and hung up

"Kelly, now you CAN'T be a run away bride"

"Why not?"

"Because your favorite ghost hunters are here" I said smiling

"Really? Are you serious?" she asked with wide eyes

I just nodded

"Bri, your the best sister-in-law anyone could ever have" she said hugging me

"Sister-in-Law to be" I corrected her

then it was time for the bridesmaids to go

"I'll see you in a few" I said to Kelly

"Alright"

me and the other girls left the room. I saw my brother

"Hey Travis" I said hugging him

"Hey sis"

"There's no turning back now, so don't get cold feet" I said

"Trust me, I'm not getting cold feet, I'll see you" he said and then walked down the hall

I got paired up with his friend named James and we walked with our arms linked together. We made our way out to the fountains and that's when I saw Zak, he was wearing a white buttoned up collared shirt and black slacks

_Wow, he's not wearing all black, he looks cute_ I thought

I saw Nick, he was wearing a maroon buttoned up collared shirt and black slacks and Nick's wife, she was wearing a light blue speghetti strap dress, I also saw Aaron, he was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt and black slacks and I of course I saw Billy, he was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black slacks and Pam, she was wearing a strapless purple dress that went to her mid-thigh. I rolled my eyes alittle when I saw Pam

_Wow, this is a wedding, not some strip club_ I thought

when me and James made it to the end of the pink carpet that was layed down I went to the right side and James went to the left side. Then everyone stood up while Kelly started walking down the aisle. Once she got to Travis and stood infront of him everybody sat down and the preacher started talking.

_I'm happy for you Travis and Kelly, but this is getting ridiculous _I thought

Finally after 45 minutes of the preacher talking Travis and Kelly got to exchange vows and then the preacher said

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

and Travis kissed her and everyone started clapping. We made our way to the reception hall and that's where they shared there first dance. I was siting at one of tables

_I need to get these shoes off, there starting to hurt_ I thought

then Zak came to me and sat down

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, my feet just hurt from these shoes"

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance, but if your feet hurt you don't have to"

"I'll dance with you, just one song though, deal?"

"Deal"

he then took my hand and led me to the dance floor. When we reached the dance floor put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders as we danced to a song

_I didn't know he could dance_ I thought

Once the song ended we went back to the table and sat down

"You're not a bad dancer" Zak said

"Neither are you" I said smiling

then Nick and his wife, Aaron, Billy and Pam came to the table

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Bri, I would like you to meet my wife Veronique" Nick said

"Hello"

"Hello Bri, it's nice to finally meet you"

"You too"

then my phone started going off

"Excuse me" I said getting up and leaving the reception hall

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Breanna Collins?"

"Yes, this is she"

"Ms. Collins, your furniture will be arriving at your house tomorrow morning around 11"

"Ok thank you"

"Have a nice day"

I hung up and went back to the reception hall and sat down with everybody

"Well, my furniture will be here tomorrow" I said smiling

"Moving Party tomorrow" Aaron said happily

we all laughed

"So what time do we have to be there?" Zak asked

"They said it will be at my house about 11"

"Are you going to need any help?" Veronique asked

"I think I have all the help I need, but you can come if you want, Zak's helping, Aaron's helping, Nick's helping if he has your permission"

"He has my permission" she said laughing and I laughed too

"And Billy can help if he wants too" I said

"Could I come?" Pam asked

_How could I put this nicely?_ I thought

"Actually, it's really pushing it to have this many people to help, it's a small house"

And Billy gave me a 'what are you talking about' look and I looked at him with a 'what' look and he just shook his head

We then talked a few hours and /98*then it was time for Kelly and Travis to leave for there honeymoon and they came up to me

"We'll see you later" Travis said hugging me

"Ok, you guys have fun and be safe"

"We will" Kelly said hugging me

"Are you gonna keep the house safe?" Travis asked

_What kind of question is that?_ I thought

"Travis, what kind of question is that, of course I'll keep the house safe"

"I'm just checking Bri" Travis said

"You know me better than that"

"I know" he said

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you guys" Kelly said excitedly

"It's nice to meet you too" Zak said to Kelly

She squeeled

_She's like a teenager_ I thought amused

"And I must say you're the ho..."

I smacked my head and put my head on the table and Travis said taking Kelly's arm

"We'll see you later Bri"

"Alright" then Travis and Kelly walked off

"Are you guys related?" Pam asked

_Why is she getting in my business?_ I thought lifting my head up

"Yes, he's my brother" I said trying to keep my cool

I saw Zak at of the corner of my eye smirking

"Oh" Pam said

"Oh, Zak I'm sorry about Kelly, she's a big fan of the show"

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I told her I was hired she was like a kid on a sugar high"

"So you're saying she's a super fan?" Aaron asked

"I guess you could say that, I'll try to keep her away from you guys so she doesn't bother you that much"

"You don't have to do that" Nick said

"We'll put it to the test then, when she gets back from her honeymoon you guys can hang out with her while I go do something for an hour, I bet you'll be blowing my phone phone up in 5 minutes" I said looking at Zak

"You're making a bet with Zak?" Veronique asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking at her confused

"You'll lose everytime, just ask Nick, he's bet with Zak so many times and lost, that he won't bet on almsot anything with Zak anymore unless he's 100% positive on the subject" Veronique said

"We don't bet money though" I said laughing

"Well that makes a difference" she said laughing

We talked a couple of more hours and then it was time to go home. Nick and his wife went home, Billy and Pam went home, and me and Zak were walking to my car

"So, what the deal with you and Pam?" he asked

"What are you talking about? I asked looking at Zak confused

"I noticed you trying to keep your cool and be nice to her, so what's the deal?"

"She's fake, I don't like fake people, and she was getting in my business, I don't like people doing that"

"Yeah, but we were getting in your business at that pizza place"

"True, but I work for you guys, I expect you guys to get in my business to a degree"

we then reached my car

"Thanks for coming tonight, you don't know how much you made Kelly happy"

"Not a problem Bri" Zak said chuckling

"Well, I guess I need to get home for my big moving day tomorrow, I'll text you and the guys the address when I get up"

"Alright Bri, night and get home safe" Zak said kissing my cheek

"You too Zak" I said blushing alittle

he then smirked alittle and walked off to his car. I got in mine and started driving off

_Why'd he kiss my cheek? Does he like me? Or am I reading into it to much?_ I thought

When I got to the house I let Bella out and fed her and then went to take a shower to get all of the hair products and make-up off of me

"My feet are swollen and they hurt" I said wincing

"Maybe I'll wash my hair, take off the make-up and take a bath"

I thought about it for a minute.

_Yep, wash hair, clean make-up off, and take a bath_ I thought

I then done all of those things and I was relaxing in the hot lavendar scented bubble bath. Once I was done I got in my PJs and went into my room and packed evrything that I brought to my brothers house, which all I brought was my clothes, shoes, and a few other things.

"Alright Bella, let's go to bed, we're going to our new home tomorrow"

she then jumped on the bed and layed down and I got in bed and layed down, then Bella moved closer and went to sleep and then I went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to my alarm going off and Bella nudging my head. I turned my alarm off and got up to let Bella outside and fed her. I went back to my room and got dressed http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_25/set?id=46073685 (Take out Spaces)

While Bella was eating I started packing the car up with my things that I had with me. When I was done Bella was done eating

"Ready to go Bella?"

She barked happily

"Let's go bye bye" I said and opened the door

she ran out the front door and went to the car and sat infront of the passanger door waging her stubby tail. I closed the door and went to the car and opened the passanger door and Bella jumped in and sat in the passanger seat, I closed the door and went to the driver side and got in. We then drove off to the new house. When I got there I text the guys

Hey guys, the address is 4516 Sunnyslope Ave. look 4 a 2009 silver mercedes benz-

I then put Bella's leash on her and opened my door and got out and then Bella jumped out. I closed the door and opened the back passanger seat and got her water bowl. When I closed the door and started walking up the stairs Bella started tugging me to my left and barking happily

"Hey Bri and Bella"

I stopped and looked to my left

_He got here fast, but where's his car _I thought confused

"Hey Aaron...Where's your car?" I said smiling

"At home, you live a couple of houses down from me" he said

"Really? So is this a good neighborhood?" I asked

"Yeah, nice and peaceful" he said while bending down and petting Bella

He then stood up and we headed up to the house. I unlocked the door and we went inside

"Your house looks alittle bigger than mine"

"I'm sure my house is the same size as yours, once the furniture gets moved in" I said chuckling

then we saw a red car pull up

"Zak's here" Aaron said

"He drives that?" I asked amazed

"Yeah"

he then got out and headed up the steps and knocked a couple of times on the screen door

"You can come in Zak" I said seeing him through the screen door

he then came in

"Morning Bri"

"Morning Zak"

and then the moving truck came and one guy got out and came to the door. I went out on the porch and when I was on the porch Billy pulled up

"Ms. Collins?" the mover asked

"Yes"

"We need you to sign this"

he handed me a clipboard and I signed

"Thank you, we'll leave the mobile storage unit and you call this number to get it picked up" he said handing me a card

"Thank you"

"Have a nice day"

"You too" I said

he walked down the stairs to tell the guys to take the unit off the truck and Billy came up and stood next to me

"Hey Bri"

"Hi Billy"

"So... how are we getting your things in the house?"

"I guess I didn't think about that when I bought the house, I guess we'll have to walk around the stairs and into the house" I said

we then headed inside

Bella ran to Billy and was jumping on her hind legs to be picked up. Billy picked her up and she licked him all over his face

"I guess we can get started without Nick" I said

Billy put Bella down and I went to the sliding glass door that was in the kitchen to let Bella out. Bella followed and I opened the door and she went out and then I closed the door. I went back to the guys and we all headed out the front door

"Here Zak" I said handing him the key to the lock on the unit

he took it and I opened the screen door and put the stopper on it and then went to help. A few minutes later Nick pulled up. Nick and his wife got out

"Sorry we're late... we had to drop little Annie off" Veronique said

"That's alright" I said

Nick then opened the back door on the driver side

"Nick, what are you doing?" I asked

"Well, it's not a moving party without pizza and 3 liters of soda now is it?" he asked

"I guess not" I said chuckling

and took the bags of soda from him when he reached the porch. We then went into the kitchen and Nick sat the pizza box on the stove and I sat the soda on the counter by the stove

"Alright, time to get to work"

"Wow, you're sounding more like Zak everyday, bossing us around"

"I'm not bossing you around, you came to help out, so I'm telling you to help out" I said

we then laughed and headed outside. The guys started bringing the bedroom things in, since it was Zak's idea to start with the upstairs first. While the guys were putting things in my room, me and Veronique were arraging my bathroom that was attched to my bedroom

"Bri, how do you like working with the guys?" Veronique asked putting my white towels on the shelf

"It's been interesting, the last investigation we went on, I was apart of it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, something touched me and I told the guys and Zak asked if I wanted to do the lockdown and I said yes" I said putting the tolietries under the sink

"Did you get anything?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't friendly either" I said slowly

then we heard Zak

"Aaron, it's not suppose to go like that"

me and Veronique poked our heads out of the bathroom to see what was going on

"What exactly are you two doing?" I asked

then Nick and Billy came in with my dark mahogany dresser

"We're putting the bed together" Aaron said

"And Aaron apparently doesn't know how to put a bedframe or headboard together" Zak said

"Where do you want this?" Billy asked grunting

"Over there against that wall" I said pointing to an interior wall

"And you two play nice" I said pointing to Zak and Aaron

then me and Veronique went back to working in the bathroom. I shook my head and sighed

"Men"

when we were done with the bathroom, we then went down to the kitchen to work. We put the glass plates up, cups, holiday dishes, pot and pans, silverware, and kitchen towels

"Where are you going to want the fridge?" Billy asked coming in the kitchen and getting a slice of pizza

"I was thinking right over there" I said pointing near the at the space inbetween the sliding glass door and counter

I then started putting my boxed foods and canned goods in the pantry that was by the entrance of the kitchen

"Are you sure, cause once we put it there we're not moving it" he said smirking

"Yes I'm sure Billy, and if I don't like it there, I'll move it myself" I said turning around and mocking his smirk

"Ok" he said then finished his pizza and went to get the guys

once the guys were outside Veronique asked

"Is there something going on betwen you and him?"

"Me and who?" I asked trying to play dumb

"You and Billy, there's got to be something going on between you guys" she said and handed me some canned corn

"Nothing's going on between me and him"

"Well, it looks like he wants something going on between you two"

"What do you mean?"

"He was pretty much checking you out" she said handing me some boxed rice

then Zak and Billy came in with the fridge and Aaron and Nick came in with the kitchen table

"Before you ask, I would like the table in there" I said pointing to the dining room

They then put the table in the dining room and then came into the kitchen to grab a piece of pizza. Zak plugged the fridge in and Billy scooted it back. Zak then got a piece of pizza

"Bri, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Zak asked taking a bite of his pizza

"Yeah"

"What do you want?" Zak asked

"You guys don't have to get me anything, this is my birthday present, you guys helping me move in"

"Bri, you do know they're going to get you something anyway, right?" Veronique said looking at me

"I had a feeling they were"

me and Veronique got a piece of pizza and ate it

"So, where are you going to want your couch?" Nick asked

"I was thinking about it being on the interior wall"

"Alright, your entertainment center?" Nick asked

"Infront of the big windows"

"Your China cabinet?" Aaron asked

"By the normal windows"

"Your two recliners?" Billy asked

"Um...one of them diagnal from the right side of the couch, but also facing the entertainment center alittle and the other I want by the couch"

"The end tables?" Zak asked

"One by the diagnal recliner, one on one side of the couch, and the other inbetween the couch and the recliner"

"Ok"

then the guys went outside to get my livingroom furniture and me and Veronique went to my car to get my clothes and put them up. When we got to my room Veronique was hanging the clothes that needed to be hung and I was folding the ones that needed to be folded and put them in the appropriate drawers. When we were done we went down the stairs and found the guys sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room, the couch

"Break time?" I asked raising an eyebrow

they all looked at me

"Hey Bri" Aaron said

"You know the faster you guys get this done, the faster you get to go home and rest" I said smiling

"We know, by the way Bri, we leave Thursday to go to the Villisca Axe Murder House in Iowa" Zak said

"Alright, anyway whenever you guys are ready to get back to work"

Billy then got up

"What are you doing Billy?" Aaron asked

"Getting back to work, Bri just gave us that sign"

"Somebody's trained you well" I said as me and Veronique walked out the door

then the guys followed. Me and Veronique got the pictures and mirror that I wanted in the bedroom and headed back to the bedroom to hang them. Then we went back out to get the kitchen ones, hung them and by the time we were done hanging the pictures in the kitchen the guys were on the last item, the T.V. Once they got the T.V in the entertainment cabinet Billy hooked the DVD player, T.V and VCR up and then they all sat down on the couch

"Thank you guys sooo much for helping out" I said smiling and hugging them one by one

"Not a problem" Nick said exhausted

Zak then got up

"Do you want me to help hang stuff?" he asked

"If you really want to" I said raising an eyebrow

We then headed to the mobile unit and got the rest of the pictures out. We then went back inside and started hanging them. When we were done Zak sat in the recliner I sat on the couch and Veronique sat in the other recliner that was next to the couch. We talked for a few minutes

"Well, I think it's time to go pick little Annie up, what do you think honey?" Nick asked

"I guess you're right"

they then got up

"Thanks for coming to help you two" I said getting upand hugging them

"Not a problem, if you need me or Nick for something, just call us"

"I will Veronique, bye"

"Bye" they said and took off

I then went into the kitchen and let Bella in and gave her food. Then I sat back down on the couch and Bella came running in and jumped on the couch and went sraight to Billy

"Why does that dog like you so much?" Aaron asked Billy

"I don't know, maybe she smells my dogs"

"Could be a possibility" I said

"Well, I got to get going, I've got a movie calling me" Aaron said getting up off the couch

"What movie?" I asked curiously

"The TRON movies" he said smiling huge

"Alright, I'll see you later" I said laughing and hugging him

he then left

"Do you have any plans for your birthday tomorrow Bri?" Zak asked

"No, not that I know of, why?"

"Well, we'll all get together and celebrate"

"Ok"

"I guess I need to get going, Ridley been cooped up in the house all day" Zak said getting up from the recliner

"Alright, see you later" I said

He hugged me and kissed my cheek and then left. I went to sit back down on the couch until I saw Billy glaring

"What now? We're not together anymore, so get over it"

"Why him?"

"I'm not the one that's taking advances, he is"

"And you're letting him?"

"Listen Billy, you broke up with me, you found someone else and you're happy with her, so stop trying to ruin whatever's going on between me and Zak ok?" I said folding my arms

"It had to be my boss though?"

"Technically he's not your boss, Travel Channel is, they just communicate through Zak"

"If you say so, I need to get going so I can go take care of my dogs" he said getting up

_Take care of your dogs and take care of that other dog called Pam_ I thought

"Whatever"

Bella then layed in the spot that Billy was sitting in and Billy came to me and stood infront of me

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say bye?"

"Don't let the door hit ya, then again let the door hit you so it can knock some since into you, you're being played by her Billy and you're to blind to see it. When you finally realize I was right, don't be coming to me crying about it"

"I won't be crying about it, if it's true"

"We'll see" I said and ushered him to the door

Billy was almost out the door when he turned around

"Bri?"

"What?" I asked irritatedly

he then bent down and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked

_I missed this...What am I saying?_ I thought

I then turned my head to break the kiss and pushed on his chest alittle

"I think it's time for you to leave" I said holding back tears and never looked up at him

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said and then walked down the porch steps

I closed and locked the door and went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face

_Why does he have this affect on me? I couldn't possibly love him still, could I?_ I thought

I then went to my room and changed into a t-shirt and crawled into bed. I felt the bed move alittle and Bella snuggled into my stomach and fell asleep. And I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I was woken up by Bella nudging my head and neck with her cold and wet nose and it was making me giggle because I was ticklish on my neck

"Ok Bella, I'm up, I'm up" I said sitting up and she barked happily and jumped off the bed and headed out of the room

I got up and went to the bathroom to do my normal routines and then I let Bella outside and I fixed myself some eggs and toast. While I was fixing my eggs and toast my doorbell rang

_Who's coming to see me this early_ I thought and went to the door and opened it

When I opened it, it revealed Zak, Nick, Aaron, and Billy. Zak had a hot pink envelope in his hand, Nick had a small white gift bag with a blue and lavender flowers on it, Aaron had a dozen balloons, one had 'Happy Birthday' on it, and the rest were different shades of blue with little drawings that he drew and he had a light pink and red box, and Billy had a small velvet blue box.

"Come on in guys, I was just making breakfast, do you guys want any?"

"What are you having?" Aaron asked

"I'm making eggs and toast"

"Sure, I'll have some" he said with a grin

"Ok, anybody else?"

"I ate before I came, maybe next time" Zak said

"I would love to... but I had a huge breakfast my wife made me" Nick said with a sad look

"I'll have some" Billy said

"Ok, you guys can put those over there" I said pointing to the couch

I started walking off, then stopped

"Oh... and make yourselves at home"

then I started walking back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Bella came running through the dog door and started running, but not going anywhere because she was going to fast. She finally regained traction and ran into the living room to greet the guys. I just smiled and shook my head

_That dog is nuts _I thought

I turned on the little radio I had in my kitchen and when I turned it on that song was playing

_Why is it everytime I turn this stupid thing on that song is on, but the song is good and I can't turn it off_ I thought

Then Billy came walking into the kitchen when it hit the chorus

**It's easy going out on Friday night  
>Easy every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does  
>But what she, what she don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so easy**

I then started to quietly sing the second verse

**The truth is, I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
>But I don't ever let it show<br>I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life  
>As far as he knows<br>**

**It's easy going out on Friday night  
>Easy every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does  
>But what he, what he don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so easy  
><strong> 

I sighed then put the eggs and toast on the plates and when the song ended I turned off the radio and picked up the plates and turned around and saw Billy, I looked away from him and said

"Your plate's on the counter" then walked past him

Once I was in the living room I handed Aaron his plate smiling

"Here ya go"

"Thanks... it smells good" he said taking a wiff of it

and then Billy came out of the kitchen with his plate and sat down next to Aaron. While I sat inbetween Nick and Zak

"What's wrong you two?" Zak asked sensing the tension between me and Billy

"Nothing's wrong with me, Billy is there something wrong?" I asked

"No, perfectly fine" he said putting on his best fake smile and putting some food in his mouth

"It should be fine" Nick said looking at him

which made me look at Nick and then Billy

"What happend?" Aaron asked taking another bite

"Well, me and Pam are getting married"

I almost choked on the toast I was eating

_Is he serious? Boy she really brainwashed him_ I thought

"Bri, are you ok?" Zak asked rubbing my back

"Yeah, I'm fine, I need something to drink to wash the toast down" I said getting up and going into the kitchen

I opened the refridgerator and got out the milk and got a cup and poured the milk into the cup and drank it quickly and then put the cup in the sink and put the milk back up and went back into the living room

"Guys, let's not talk about me right now, today is Bri's birthday, focus on her" Billy said

"The food was great Bri" Aaron said getting up with a smile and headed to the kitchen

"Thanks Aaron"

He then came back

"Alright, Bri, do you want to open your presents?"

"Sure" I said sitting down and started to reach for one

"Not yet" Aaron said

I looked at him confused

"We still have to sing Happy Birthday" he said with a huge smile

I groaned and they started singing.

"Thank you guys" I said and Aaron gave me his present first

when I opened it I took out a black hoodie with a person Big Steppin'

"Your the first one that got one, they're not even released yet" he said

"Thank you Aaron" I said hugging him

I then picked up the gift bag that Nick brought and inside there was a set of body products, it had lotion, purfume, a bubble bath mix, and it smelled like raspberries

"Thanks Nick" I said hugging him

"Not a problem"

then it was time for Zak's envelope, I opened it and it had a $50.00 gift card to Victoria's Secret

"Thanks Zak, how did you know I liked that store?" I said hugging him

"Your welcome, and doesn't every girl like that store?"

"I know a couple that can't stand that store"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of sad"

Then I opened Billy's present, when I opened it there was a beautiful silver necklace that had diamonds making the letter B in a fancy font. I just sat there and looked at it

_Why?_ I thought

"Do you like it?" Billy asked

I snapped out of my thoughts

"Yeah, it's beautiful"

"Would you like me to put it on you?"

"No, I don't want to wear it right now...thanks for the present" I said hugging him

"Bri, we've got one more present for you, but it's at the office" Zak said

"Ok, well let's go" I said and we headed out the door and to the office.

When we arrived at the office we headed to the evidence/review room and Zak stopped

"Before I let you go in, the reason we done this was because we all have something that we like in here, and now you do too" he said with his hand on the door knob

I looked at him confused and then he opened the door and my mouth flung open and I walked inside. There by the tall windows was a see through hanging blue bubble chair that had sparkles melted into the plastic and it had light blue fuzzy cushions (if u don't know what it is type in hanging bubble chair)

"Do you like it?" Nick asked

"Like it? I love it, Thank you" I said and sat down in it

The rest of the day we had fun at the office and went out to eat and the guys were not at my house getting ready to leave

"Bri, do you want to go out to the club tonight or are you ready to relax?" Nick asked

"I think I'll stay here and relax, I had a great birthday, thanks guys"

"Alright" Nick said with a chuckle and then hugged me and left

"I'll see you later" Aaron said hugging me then left

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Zak asked

I chuckled alittle

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" he said hugging me and left

"Do you want me to stay Bri, I can cancel what I have going on" Billy said

"No, go do what you need to do" I said sternly

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid Bri" he said hugging me and then leaving.

About 30 minutes later I started getting ready to go out to the club http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_15/set?id=44279338 (Take Out Spaces)

Once I was done I got in my car a drove to a club. Once I got there the music was loud and the place was going nuts. I sat at the bar and ordered a drink while listening to the music. While I was drinkng my drink I looked over at the DJ booth and saw Billy

_REALLY! Why is he here Djing?_ I thought

I downed my drink and got another and another and another. I danced with a few guys until they started getting alittle to touchy-feely with me and I went back to the bar and got another drink. Before I knew it, it was closing time

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, it's time to close up" the bouncer said

I was about to say something

"Don't worry, she's with me, let me put my things in my car and I'll come back and get her"

"Alright"

I put my head on the bar counter and a few minutes later somebody was shaking me slightly

"Bri, come on, let's go"

I looked up and saw Billy. He helped me off the stool and put an arm around my waist to keep me balanced

"Bri I told you not to do anything stupid" he said walking me to his car

"I didn't do anything stupid, I just had a few drinks, how's that stupid?"

"Bri, I watched you, you had about 10 different drinks"

"Whatever"

he then opened the passenger door

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back home, you're to drunk to drive"

"I'm fine" I said and tried to walk

but I stumbled and Billy caught me

"Breanna, no you're not, now get in"

I then got in and he shut the door and then got in and drove off to my house. It was quiet on the way to my house, the only thing that I could hear was the radio softly playing. About 15 minutes later we arrived at my house, Billy turned off the car and got out and came to get me out, once he had the door open he extended his hand and I smacked his hand away and got out

"Like I said, I'm fine" I said standing up wobbily

he shut the car door and put an arm around my waist

"Bri, I'm just trying to help so you don't get hurt" he said as we walked up the stairs and to my door

Billy opened the door and there was a happy Bella at the door

"How's my little baby?" I asked and went inside

Billy came inside and shut the door and helped me to the couch. I sat down and took off my shoes and Bella jumped on my lap and then Billy sat down. A few minutes of silence passed and Bella had calmed down and went to go sleep in her dog bed

"Billy, I've got to ask you something and I want the truth, do you still love me? Because if you don't then why did you buy me that $2,000 necklace? And why did you bring me home?"

"I bought you that necklace because it was your birthday and I brought you back so you wouldn't get in an accident or thrown in jail for a DUI, and how did you know how much that necklace cost?"

"Me and Kelly went shopping at the mall and I saw it in the window. And Billy, you might not believe me when I say this because I'm drunk but I still love you" I said kissing him on the lips

we then pulled apart

"Bri, this isn't a good idea, your drunk"

"No I'm not, and apparently you do love still or you would've stopped me from kissing you"

"Bri, I'm going to be a married man in a couple of months"

"You're not married yet, that fake whatever she is doesn't have to know, and I know you don't love her"

I kissed him again and then we pulled apart. Billy then put his arms around my waist and kissed me

"Bri, I still love you" he said inbetween kisses

I put my arms around his neck and he then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him while he walked to my bedroom. When we were at my bedroom door he pinned me to it so he could open it and he started nipping at my neck

"Bri, are you sure?" he asked whispering in my ear and nipping at it

I gasped and clung to him more

he then got the door inside my bedroom he closed the door with his foot and laid me gently on the bed and then crawled up on top of me and started kissing me while gently biting my bottom lip and nipping my neck and I moaned while running my hands threw his hair. Next thing we knew clothes were scattered everywhere and we were making love.

The next morning I woke up to somebody's arm holding me alittle tighter and the person snuggled into my hair

_Who's with me?_ I thought panicing

And I started thinking back

_After the guys brought me back and left I went to the club, had a few drinks, danced and...saw Billy DJing, what else happend?_ I thought and then I heard

"Bri, what's wrong?"

I turned my head slightly and saw Billy and I calmed down and then I felt him rub my side soothingly

_Wait, why do I feel naked..._ I thought

then I realized we both were nude then Billy's phone went off and he turned over and picked up his pants to get it and answered it. I got up and went to my dresser and pulled out some clean clothes and went into the bathroom and got cleaned up. Once I was done I got dressed and opened the door and saw Billy in his clothes lounging on my bed, I then put my hand to my head

_Maybe I shouldn't have drank that much_ I thought

"So how's that hangover treating ya?" Billy asked with a smirk and put his hands behind his head and watched me

I just glared at him and then I felt nauseated and went back to the bathroom and threw up. I heard Billy come in the bathroom

"Next time you see me drinking, stop me" I said with my head still in the toliet

When I was done I flushed the toliet, took a pain reliever, and then brushed my teeth, and then I turned to Billy

"So, when your so called fiance finds out about last night, what are you going to do?"

he just shrugged

"Ready to go get your car and head to the office?"

I sighed

"I guess"

we then walked to his car and he took me to my car and then he went home and changed. I drove to work and then went into the office and went straight to my blue blubble chair to relax. Apparently I took a nap because the next thing I knew I heard Billy and Aaron so I opened my eyes

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty's awake" Aaron said smiling

"Hi Aaron"

"Bri, Billy tell me the truth, what's going on between you two or what was going on between you two, Billy I know you were at her house all night...So what's going on?" Aaron asked with a serious face

I looked at Billy and then back at Aaron

_How did the goofball of the group figure it out before the others? Well, I guess we have to tell him_ I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where do you want us to start?" I asked Aaron

"The beginning, so I don't get confused" he said smiling and sitting on the couch

Billy went and sat on the couch too

"Well, it started 3 years ago, back in California..."

**3 Yrs. Ago**

I heard the bell to Haley's Massage Palace ding

"Welcome to Haley's Massage Palace how may I help you?"

I then looked up

"Oh, it's you again, why are you here this time?" I asked groaning and raising an eyebrow

"I'm here to get a deep tissue massage" he said smiling at me

"Really?" I asked unconvinced

"Yeah, you can check on the computer" he said now leaning on the counter

I started typing on the computer

_This cocky little..._ I thought irritatedly

"Breanna..."

"Yes Hayley?" I asked turning around and looking at her

"I know it's not in your job description, but we're swamped and it's almost lunch time, so take him and and give him what he asked for, I trained you for emergencies like this"

"Do you want me to put the closed sign up?"

"Yes please"

"Alright" I said smiling at her

she smiled back and walked off. I then turned around and glared at him

"What?"

"You've been here for the last two weeks everyday, you did this on purpose, you know how I know? Because you've been observing our busy days" I said getting up and changing the open sign from open to closed

"You know, maybe if you change your career, you wouldn't be in here everyday to get the knots out, now let's go Mr. Tolley" I said ushering him to the back

"Why thank you Breanna"

"It's Ms. Collins" I said opening a massage room door

We went inside and I closed the door

"Alright Mr. Tolley, I'm going to need you to take off your clothes and put this on" I said giving him a white sheet

"And I'll be back in a minute" I said opening the door and walking out to give him some privacy

"You ok Bri?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Rachel" I said sighing

"Who's your client?"

I laughed sarcastically

"Going that good huh?"

"You have no idea, well, I better get in there so I can get him out as soon as I can"

"Alright, now be nice Bri"

"I'm always nice" I said smiling

I then walked back into the room and went to the oils

"What do you want done first? Your back or chest?"

"You're not going to change?"

I turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"Changed into what? Oh... You mean... Yea...No, I'm not doing this for your own personal pleasure, sorry"

"Alright, you can start on my back" he said and put his head down

I then put some oil on his shoulders and started massaging

_Really?_ I thought

"When'd you get the dragon tattoo?" I asked curiously

"A few months ago, why?"

"Just wondering, my brother has one just like it, but it doesn't start on his shoulder blade and ends around his arm like yours"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's actually has it wrapping around his arm"

"So, have you always wanted to do this?"

"What? Be a massage therapist or a receptionist?"

"Both"

I then started on his mid-back

"Um...not really, but it's a job that pays the bills so..."

"You don't have to explain, I think I'm ready to turn over now"

"Alright"

I turned my head away and lifted the sheet up alittle so he could turn

"Ok"

I then put the sheet back down and looked at him

"So, what job do you have?" I asked oiling his chest and started massaging

"Well, I work for my dad's construction company"

"Oh"

"And no, the job doesn't make me come here everyday"

"Then why have you been coming in everyday for the past 2 weeks?" I asked tilting my head alittle

"When I saw you the first day I came here, I wanted to ask you out, but I thought it would be alittle weird"

"It would've been alittle weird, but you coming in EVERYDAY is really weird"

"What do ya say, want to go to lunch? If you say no I understand"

"I don't know..."

_Should I?_ I thought

I looked him in the face with a serious look

"And if I don't like our little lunch date, you'll leave me alone?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, I'll do lunch with you, but if I don't like it, I don't want to see you here again, unless you REALLY need to come here, got it?"

"Yep"

"Ok"

I then finished giving him a massage and then left the room so he could get ready and so I could get cleaned up. Once we were done we headed out to lunch.

**Present**

"That's when we first met" I told Aaron

"Wow, Billy, so how'd the first date go?" Aaron asked

"It went according to plan, I wasn't leaving until she said yes to the lunch"

"Sure you would, if I called the police" I said crossing my arms and leaning back in my bubble chair

"But you didn't" he said smiling at me

I rolled my eyes

"So I'm guessing you guys started dating?"

"Yeah, it was in the spring..."

**3 Yrs. Ago**

It was a warm spring day in California and Billy was mowing my yard before he went to work and I was watering my red and purple tulips. When he was done he came up to me

"Alright Bri, I'm off to work

"Ok? Billy, I've got a question

"What is it?"

"Why are you being so nice? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, you told me that you hate mowing your yard, so I did it"

"Well thank you" I said and looked at him with a 'You've been caught' look

"Ok, ok, you caught me, I need to talk to you later about something, be ready about 4"

"Why?"

"Just because"

"Fine, now go before you're late"

"Please, it's my dad, I can show up whenever I want"

"Yeah, until he gets tired of you showing up late and then you're out of a job" I said matter of factly

"Alright, see you at 4"

he then left and I went inside and made myself breakfast, I had cinnamon raisen toast. When I was done eating I started cleaning my house first starting with the kitchen, then the living room, then the bathroom, and ending in my bedroom. When I was done I looked at the clock at it read 3:06pm, so I got in the shower to clean up. And when I was done I changed (http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_29/set?id=47405927)(take out spaces) I started putting some make-up on when I heard my doorbell ring

_It's only 3:45_ I thought looking at the clock

I went down to the door and opened it

"Billy, what are you doing here so early?"

"You ready?"

"You said 4, it's 3:45 and don't answer a question with a question" I said and motioned him in

Once he was inside i said

"I'm almost done, make yourself at home"

I then entered my room again and put on the rest of my make-up

_He's up to something or he's just excited for something_ I thought

When I went to the living room I saw Billy sitting on the couch waiting for me

"Ok, I'm ready"

"Good, let's go" he said smiling

We walked out of the house and got in the car and headed for somewhere

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret"

About 30 minutes later we arrived at our destination and I looked at him confused

"Why the park?"

he just shook his head with a smile and we got out and started walking around the park. We walked around the park for 15 minutes in silence

"Billy, what are you up to?" I said stopping and looking at him seriously

"Bri, we've been seeing eachother for 5 months nonstop..."

"Ok? And what are you trying to get at?" I said sitting down

"Well Bri.." Billy started and sat down next to me

I then realized I was sitting by the water fountain when I felt some water hit my hand and I heard thunder in the distance

"Bri, I want to know...would you be my girlfriend?"

_Did he really just ask that?_ I thought shocked

"Billy, are you being serious?"

"Yes" he took my hands into his and looked me straight in the eyes

My breath caught in my throat

_He really means it_ I thought

Tears started forming in my eyes and I tried to speak but nothing would come out

"I'm guessing it's a yes you will?"

I just nodded. He smiled and leaned towards me and we kissed eachother for the first time. When we broke apart I heard the thunder again

"Um Billy, can we go, it's about to rain"

"Why? Are you scared you might melt?" he said smirking

"I might, now come on" I said smiling and getting up

"Alright, I'm coming" he said getting up and taking my hand

We started walking and I felt some raindrops so I walked faster while dragging Billy. He just chuckled. Then he stopped and pulled me back and turned me around

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked

"I just want to hug you" he said hugging me

"Billy, now's not the time" I said trying to push him away from me

And then it started pouring and Billy started laughing

"Come on dance with me" he said spinning me around

I just smiled and danced with him and we both laughed together. About 5 minutes later we got in the car and drove back to my house. Once we arrived at my house we went inside and got dried off. I ordered pizza and when the pizza arrived we ate it and watched movies and then I fell asleep with Billy on the couch.

**Present**

"You guys soundd like the perfect couple" Aaron said

"Well Aaron, if that were the case, we'd still be together" I said

"Well, why'd you guys break up?" Aaron asked me

"I don't know ask him" I said nodding towards Billy

Aaron then looked at Billy

"Well, I got a residency at one of the clubs here and I became apart of the Ghost Adventures Crew a few months after I got here"

"You could've still called to tell me that you we're ok, do you have any idea what I went through because you kept it a secret?" I said with my voice begining to shake

"Bri, I'm sorry"

I just shook my head and then looked at Aaron

"Aaron, do you think you can keep this a way from the others?"

"Bri, I hate to say it but Zak and Nick knows that there was something going on between you two, I was the first one that approached you guys about it, but I won't tell them"

"Thank you Aaron" I said with tears in my eyes

Then I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Zak and Nick coming in

"Hey guys" Nick said

"Hey" Aaron said getting up

"Bri?" Billy asked getting up and coming to me

"Stay the hell away from me" I said in a low growl that only he could here

Zak then walked up to me and Billy

"Is she ok?" he asked Billy

"Yeah, I'm fine Zak, when are we leaving for the airport?"

"In about 30 minutes"

"Ok, can you guys pick me up from home? I didn't pack lastnight or this morning"

"Sure"

"Thanks, I'll see you guys soon" I said getting up and headed out the door

About 15 minutes later I arrived at my house I put Bella outside. I filled her water bowl and food dispencer so she would have enough while I was gone. I then headed upto my room and packed. When I closed the suitcase I heard a car horn, so I zipped it up and went down to the car. I put my stuff in the back and then got inside

"So, where am I sitting on the plane?"

Zak and Nick looked at me weird

"What? I'm just curious"

"Next to Aaron"

"Ok"

We then arrived at the airport, got on our plane and took off to Villisca, Iowa. Me and Aaron took some goofy pictures and listened to each others music and even watched one of his TRON movies with him. About 4 and a half hours later we arrived at our destination. We rented a car and went to our hotel and went to sleep so we had enough energy for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to my alarm on my phone going off, so I got up, took a shower and got ready (http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_35/set?id=49614475)(take out spaces) and I put my hair into a ponytail. When I walked out of my hotel room I ran into Zak

"I'm sooo sorry Zak"

"Bri, it's ok...aren't you up kind of early?"

"It's only 9:30, that's early?"

"For me it is" Zak said chuckling

and I laughed alittle

"I usually get up at 7:30, anyway when are we going to the location?"

"About noonish...Bri do you want to go to the cafe that's two buildings down to get some coffee?"

_Classic_ I thought

"Sure, I need something to keep me awake"

"Didn't you get any sleep lastnight?" Zak asked as we walked to the little cafe

"I had one of those nights where you can't find a comfortable position to sleep, so you toss and turn all night"

"I know what you mean, I've had plenty of those, that usually means something's on your mind"

I sighed

"So I was right...You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head

"Is it something one of us did?"

_You, Nick, and Aaron...No, Billy Yes_ I thought

"No, you guys didn't do anything"

Zak then opened the door for me when we arrived at the cafe

"Thank you"

"Not a problem" he said

and we walked to a table

"What can get for the cute couple today?" the waitress in her mid 50s asked

I just blushed alittle

_Us a couple? Not just that but a cute couple? Now that I think about we would make a cute..._ I thought

"Bri, you know what you want?" Zak asked pulling me out of my thought

"Could I have a regular coffee?"

"Sure can sweetheart, and for you sir?"

"The same"

"Alright be right back"

"If you want something to eat, go ahead"

"Ok, Zak can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you choose to hunt ghosts as a career?"

"Here ya guys go" the waitress said handing us our coffee

"Do you two want anything to eat?"

"I would like the blueberry pancakes"

"I will have the homestyle waffles"

"I'll get that on for ya" she said and left

"The reason I hunt ghosts is because I had an experience in my apartment I was living in at the time"

"Really? What happened?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee

"There was a female ghost that always called my name at night when I was trying to sleep and one night she really made herself known..."

he then took a drink of his coffee. Then the waitress came back with our food, handed us our food and then left to get the orders from another table

"She pretty much pinned me to the bed and that's when I realized what I should do, hunt ghosts and try to catch them on film and show everybody, including skeptics that ghost are real"

"Wow, but you do know you can't convience everybody right?"

"I know but I can try, were you a believer or a skeptic?"

I took a bite of my pancakes and tilted my head in thought to his question. He then took a bite of his waffles

"I would have to say I was in the middle until I met you guys"

"Really now?" he asked smirking

_He's even hotter when he smirks_ I thought

"Um...yeah, I knew there were things out there that was unexplained and when I met you guys and had that experience at the prison it made me not 100% but more of a bleliever"

"Well that's good, so Bri what were you thinking about just a second ago?"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play dumb and taking another bite

"You know what I mean"

"No I really don't"

"Yeah you do" he said and then stole part of my pancake

"Hey"

"Tell me"

"No"

he then tried to get another bite of my pancake and I stopped his fork with my fork

"Well, it looks like you guys are getting along great" Nick said smirking

I looked to my right and saw Nick, Aaron, and Billy

"It's nothing like that Nick"

Zak then stole another bite

"Will you quit stealing my food, you've got your own"

he only smirked and the others sat down. The waitress came back and got there orders and we all talked and ate. When we were done we went to the location, which was the Villisca Axe Murder House.

"Aaron's Vlog, we're headed to our next location, Nick where are we going?"

"The Villisca Axe Murder House"

"It's said that someone got into the house one night and slaughtered the entire family and the kids's friends" Zak said

_What a phsyco_ I thought

I then felt a hand start rubbing my left shoulder. I looked and saw it was Billy's so I looked to my right with an eyebrow raised. He mouthed 'Are you ok?'

_Am I ok?_ I thought

"Well, we're here, time to see if we catch anything" Aaron said into the camera and then shut it off

Billy stopped rubbing my shoulder and opened the van's door and got out, then me, then Aaron, and then Nick and Zak got out at the same time

"Am I ok? Why would you care?" I asked raising my voice to Billy

"Bri, I just want to know, I know how you are with this kind of situation" Billy said

"I'll be fine" I said grabbing my camera

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down" Zak said with his hands up

While Aaron and Nick were just staring

"I am calm"

"You sure?" Nick asked

"Yeah, I'm just...tired"

"Alright, just make sure you keep your cool, ok?" Nick said

"Don't worry, I will"

just then two older women came to us, one had blonde hair and the other had brown hair. Zak gave me 'we'll talk about it later' look and then looked at the two women

"Hello, I'm Zak Bagans and you are..."

"Linda Cloud and this is my sister Patty Williamson"

"Glad you two could come back to this place to tell us what happend" Zak said shaking their hands

I started taking pictures of the outside while Zak was interviewing them one by one, Nick and Aaron were following him and Billy was doing inventory on all the equipment. I then went inside and snapped a few pictures of the rooms and Zak interviewing Linda. Once I was done I went back outside and went to the van

"Bri?"

"Yes Billy?" I asked trying to keep my cool

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Like I told the guys, I'm tired and I didn't get much sleep lastnight"

"Ok? That still doesn't give you a reason to be acting the way you're acting now, what did I do?"

"Do you want the complete list?"

"Bri"

I heard my name get called so I looked over towards the porch to find Linda and Zak trying to comfort Patty

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked with concern

"Could you bring a bottled water?" Zak asked

"Hold on a sec"

I then went into the van and got a bottled water. I then walked up onto the porch and handed it to Patty

"Thank you"

"Not a problem" I said smiling at the distressed and scared Patty

_How in the world can a house scare you so much that you go into a panic attack?_ I thought

just then a car pulled up

_Who's that?_ I thought

Then a guy with gray hair and a mustache with glasses got out

"Alright, Linda, Patty, it was nice meeting you two and I would like to say thank you for coming back" Zak said

They then left and Zak greeted the man

"You must be Roy Marshall"

"Yes sir"

"I interviewed you yesterday when we got here and you agreed to come on the lockdown with us"

"Yes I did"

I just walked back to the van and got in

"What are you doing?" Billy asked

"Waiting"

"For what?"

"I have a feeling after he gets done talking to Roy we're leaving to go eat"

and a few minutes later Zak came to the van and said

"Alright, I'm starving, let's go eat"

I smiled at Billy

"Told ya"

We all piled into the van and headed to Dave & Buster. Zak then asked alittle annoyed

"Bri, Billy, what is going on with you two?"

"Noth..." I was trying to say

"And don't say nothing, it's something, and if you two don't start telling me what's going on one of you, if not both of you will be out of a job once we get back to Vegas"

Nick looked in the rearview to me and Billy for an answer and I then looked over at Aaron and he gave me the 'It's not my place' look. I then glared at Billy

"Tell em' I've already told the story of how you hurt me, it's your turn"

"What do you mean he hurt you?" Nick asked

"It's not like that Nick, me and Bri dated and I left without telling her where I was going, which happend to be at a club in Vegas to DJ and then I met you guys and started working with you to"

"Tell them the rest"

"What rest?"

"You know the part where you didn't call to tell me you were alright, I was worried sick, do you know how worried?"

By this point we were just sitting in the van in the Dave & Buster parking lot. Nick, Zak and Aaron were just watching me and Billy argue

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Well, if you would've called you would've knew that I was to the point of being physically sick because I thought something bad happend to you" I said with tears in my eyes

"Bri..."

"Save it, I don't want to here you say 'I'm sorry' you know why? Because I know you're not, what did I ever see in you?"

Zak winced, Nick squinted his eyes and his mouth went into the 'oooh' look, and Aaron done Zak and Nick's reaction

"Bri if you don't like me, then why are you wearing the necklace and earrings that I got you?"

"Because half of the jewelry I have you bought and you know what..."

Aaron opened the door and got out and waited by the door and Nick and Zak got out and stood by Aaron

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Aaron whispered to Zak

"There almost done" he replied and Aaron gave him a weird look

"You'll see in 3" Zak whispered watching me and Billy

I started taking the earrings off and then the necklace

"2..."

"Bri don't" Billy said

"1..."

"You can take it all back, here's some of it, I'll give you the rest when we get back to Vegas and then you can give it to your fiance that doesn't even love you" I said handing him the jewelry and then got out

And Zak looked at Aaron with a 'I told you so look' while smiling. I started walking to the entrace of the building with Nick next to me and the others followed. Once we got in and got our seats I said

"I'll be back, tell the waiter I'll have a Diet Coke"

I then went to the restroom. I splashed my face with some water a couple of times to calm myself down

_Bri, calm down... his across from you on the other side of the table, you don't even have to look at him_ I thought

I then went back to the table and sat down next to Zak

"Glad you could join us Bri" Zak said

"Not a problem" I said looking at the menu

_I'm not even that hungry now_ I thought

"What are ya thinking about getting?" Aaron asked

"Probably just a salad, I'm not that hungry"

The waiter came and took our orders. We talked and ate when our food came. And before I knew it, it was time for the lockdown

"Bri, are you going to stay?" Nick asked

"I guess why?"

"Well..." he started and his eyes shifted to Billy

_NO!_ I thought

"I'm going to have to be with him" I said pointing to Billy

"Yeah, are you going to be ok?" Nick said slowly

_Do I have a choice?_ I thought

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I sighed

We all went to the Base and Aaron gave me a pat on the shoulder and a reasuring smile and went to the house, Nick gave me a 'It will be over soon' look, and Zak gave me a 'Don't start anything look' and left me and Billy alone. Billy was sitting infront of the monitors and I was standing by the door that was 5ft away from him. A few minutes past

"You can come sit down" Billy said not looking away from the monitors

I just stood there a couple of more minutes and then my feet started hurting and I sighed and sat down next to him. Billy then got up and walked into another room and came back a few seconds later with a coke, a Twix, water and a sucker

"Here Bri" he said handing me the coke and Twix

"Thank you" I mumbled and took it

A few hours later Zak came over the the Walkie-Talkie

"Billy we're bieng let out to review the recorder"

"Alright" he said

_Why not wait until we get back home?_ I thought

And then I heard the door open and Zak, Nick, Aaron, and Roy that we met earlier came in

"This is Roy Marshall, he's a former law enforcement officer, he's here to listen to see if we caught anything" Zak said

I then got up so he could sit by Billy

"You don't have to move sweetheart"

"I was about to get up and get something, you can take my seat" I said smiling

"Ya sure"

I nodded and he sat down and they started reviewing the recorder. I went to the snacks and got some cheese cracker sandwhich bites and went back. While Iwas on my way back to where Billy and Roy were I took a bite and I heard Roy say

"I don't remember hearing that"

_So they did catch something_ I thought

I then entered the room

"Bri, take a listen" Billy said

he then played it over again

_What the..._ I thought and swallowed the cracker

"What was that?" I asked

He then played it again and and I leaned on Billy's chair as we listened closer

"It sounds like it said 'I killed' and I can't make out the rest" I said standing back up and folding my arms

then Zak brought in two guys, one was a paranormal investigator and the other was a tour guide. And the one with the dark hair and the goytee listened to it and said

"I killed six kids"

we all listened to it and that's exactly what we heard

_What a freak, Who would kill 6 innocent kids?_ I thought disgustedly

We then finished up the review and the guys went back to investigating

"Bri are you ok?" Billy asked with concern

"I'm fine" I said

"Bri when we get back to the hotel I need to talk to you"

"Why can't you just talk now?"

"Because I'm doing my job right now"

I let out an annoyed sigh and out my head on the table. A few hours later I felt someone rubbing my back and I looked up and saw Nick

"Hey sleeping beauty it's time to go"

I got up an went to the van and we drove to the hotel. Once I got to my room I changed(http:/www. polyvore. com/untitled_36/set?id=49614954)(take out spaces) and then I got a text

We need 2 talk, come 2 my room-B

I groaned and walked out and to his room and knocked. Hee opened the door and I went inside

"Billy, can you make it quick, I'm beyond exhausted and I just want to go to sleep" I said with an actual tired voice

he then walked us to the loveseat that was in his room and we sat down

"First, take the necklace and earrings back, it was a gift" he said putting the items into my hand

"Why? I gave them back to you so you could give them to Pam, it's a 'gift' from me that was from you"

"Bri that necklace represents the love we have..."

"Had" I corrected

"Have for each other, I still love you"

"Yeah ok" I said blowing him off

"Bri, I'm serious"

"If this is all you're going to say I'm going back to my room and going to sleep, here" I said handing him the things back

"Bri it's a symbol of how much we love each other" he said putting the necklace on me and held my shoulders gently

_Yeah right_ I thought

I then looked into his eyes and saw what I saw when he asked me to be his girlfriend 3 years ago. He then slid his hands down my arms and rested his hands on my hands. We then started to lean closer

"Billy we..."

he then kissed me and I started kissing back and his left hand touched my cheek

_Wait_ I thought

I then broke the kiss

"I'm sorry, but I've got to get some sleep" I said getting up and headed to the door

"Bri"

"Goodnight Billy" I said and walked out of his room and went to mine

Once I got into my room I layed down

_How? After 3 years and he still loves me_ I thought

I then fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up at 6 in the morning and just layed in bed and watched T.V, trying to go back to sleep. But it wasn't working so I got up and took a shower

_This feels good_ I thought

as the hot water hit me and ran down my body as I thought back

_I looked into his eyes and he slid his hands down my arms and rested his hands on my hands. We started to lean closer, he then kissed me and I started kissing back and his left hand touched my cheek_

_How is it after 3 years that he still loves me? That kiss was so loving...And that look he had in his eyes said it all..._

I sighed with annoyance about the whole situation and started washing my hair and my body. When I was done I put my clothes on ( www. polyvore untitled_38/set?id=50469095)(take out spaces) and started brushing my hair. While brushing my hair I heard a knock on my door so I went and answered it

"Hey Bri"

"What do you want?"

Then Zak, Nick, and Aaron came out of there rooms and headed downstairs

"I was just letting you know that we'll be in the hotel's cafe"

"Oh well...thank you Billy" I said with a little confusion

_What's going on? There's something wrong_ I thought

"Billy are you ok?" I asked concerned

"Yeah, couldn't be any better" he said smiling

"Ok...I'll be down in 5"

I then closed the door

_What's he up to?_ Ithought

I finished up my hair, put on my make-up, and started packing up my suitcase. I then got a text

When r u coming down-Z

I'm almost done-

I put my clothes in the suitcase and locked it and my phone went off again

Bri i was wondering do u want 2 go out 4 dinner when we get back home-Z

_Is he really asking me that?_ I thought surprised

Sure-

and a few seconds later it went off again

I'll pick u up 8 -Z

I then pulled my suitcase handle up and wheeled it to the door and started heading down to the hotel's cafe. Once I was in the cafe I parked my suitcase by the chair that I was going to sit in

"Morning Bri, how'd you sleep?" Aaron asked

"Morning, I slept like a baby lastnight"

I saw Billy smile again

_What's wrong with him?_ I thought

"Billy, you were going to tell us something when we were all together" Nick said

"Well...Pam and I are having a baby"

_What?_ I thought not believing what I heard

"Congradulations" The guys said about the same time

"How far along is she?" I asked curiously

"She's exactly a month"

I just raised my eyebrow

"What's up Bri?" Zak asked

"I'm just wondering how she can be pregnant, I've been with you guys for a month in a half and we've been traveling nonstop, so how is that possible?" I asked and looked at Billy

Billy's smile fell a little

"Well, it's none of my business anyway, when we get back to Vegas, Billy tell her I said congrads"

"Do you want anything to eat Bri? I was about to go get me something" Zak asked

"I'll get it" I said getting up

and Zak got up and we went to get our food. I got some scrambled eggs, a couple of biscuits with butter and some milk. Zak got eggs,sausage patties, and coffee. We then sat back down at the table and started eating

"Got any plans when we get back home?" Nick asked looking at me

"Yeah" I said smiling

"Oooo, someone's got a date" Aaron said

I blushed and looked down at my food

"With who?" Nick asked

"Someone" I said looking up

I saw Zak smirk a little before he took a drink of his coffee and I saw Billy glare towards Zak

"Is there something wrong Billy?" I asked tilting my head while squinting my eyes a little

"Nothing's wrong Bri" he said faking a smile

"So who's this someone?" Nick asked

"That's classified information"

"Zak" Billy said

"What?" Zak asked

"I was answering Nick's question, so am I right Bri?"

"Yes" I said through my teeth

"Well, I hope you two have a good time"

_Why's he being so nice?_ I thought

"Where are you taking her?" Nick asked

Zak shrugged

"I've still got a few hours to think about it"

We then finished eating and headed to the airport. Once we were one the plane I took my seat by the window on the left, Zak was in the front middle isle, Nick was in the middle in the back, Aaron was all the way in the back on the left by a window, and Billy was next to me. About 30 minutes after we took off Billy sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked looking out the window not really caring

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier"

I looked at him confused

"About Pam" he said

"Well, if I were you I would confront her about it, is she living with you or does she have her own place?"

"She has her own place, but she's always at my house unless she gets mad at me for the stupidest things"

"Like what?"

"Not clearing out the dishwasher when the dishes are clean, which you know I clear it out"

"I know, when you have time"

"Leaving my own toliet seat up..."

"Hold on... you're still with her even though she's trying to change who you are? And you still want to get married to her?" I asked confused

"I know Bri, I'm being stupid"

"If you think that marrying her is going to be a mistake, call it off, because if you don't just think what she'll try to change next"

"I know Bri"

"Billy, I'm serious, and you might not believe me when I say this but for some reason I still worry about you"

"Meaning you still love me?"

"I never said that, now did I?"

I then felt his hand gently grab the back of my head and bring me to his shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and then he started running his hand through my hair. I sighed contenly and started dozing off

"No matter how much you don't want to believe me, I still love you" he said

I felt him kiss the top of my head and then felt his head on my head and that's all I remember.

I then heard my name being called

"What?" I groaned

"It's time to wake up, we're home"

"I'm comfortable right here with..." I stopped and sat up and looked at Billy, who was smiling

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing...I've got to get home and get ready for my date"

I looked out the window and then looked back at Billy

"We're still in the air, so how are we home?"

"Will be landing in 3 minutes, now what were you going to say?"

"I told you nothing...now drop it" I said and looked out the window again

I then felt his hand on my knee and I glared at him

"Do NOT think about it" I said warningly

He just smirked

"I'm serious"

He started to tickle and I started to giggle

"Stop" I said poking him in the side

but he didn't so I went to poke him again but he caught my right hand. I went to poke him with my left hand but he caught that one with the hand that was tickling my knee. I got lost in his eyes and we started to lean closer

"Bri don't forget, I'll always love you" he said as his lips brushed against mine as he talked

he then pressed his lips against mine and I heard the flight attendant come on the speaker, but I couldn't make out what she was saying

_Why is it that only him can make me feel this way_ I thought as I kissed him back

It was short due to my phone vibrating, so I broke the kiss and looked at my phone

We've landed, I'd stop b4 u get caught by ur date-A

I just smiled at the text

"What?"

"Aaron, he's trying to save our tails from Zak" I said and unhooked my seatbelt

Billy just chuckled and we all walked out of the airplane and to get our luggage. While waiting a heard a screech and looked to my right and saw a woman running towards us.

"Billy" she said hugging him

"Hey Pam" he said and hugged her and kissed her cheek

I then grabbed my bag and heard Pam say to Billy

"What's wrong honey?"

"We'll talk about it later, right now I just want to go home and get some sleep"

"But I haven't seen you for a week"

_No respect at all_ I thought

"Easy Bri" Aaron whispered to me

"I'm good"

"Pam, you know how this works when I get back"

I heard Billy say and I just rolled my eyes

_This girl just doesn't get it_ I thought getting annoyed

"But I want to spend some time with you"

"Pam, just let me get some rest and I'll see you later or tomorrow"

"You always say that"

_That's it_ I thought and turned around towards Pam

"Bri don't" Nick said

"Pam" I said

"Oh hi, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, but I would be better if you would respect Billy's wish" I said putting emphasis on the word respect

"Why?"

_And if I didn't have much self control, I'd beat the living day lights out of her right now for being direspectful_ I thought

I looked at Billy with a 'I told you she's fake' look and looked back at her

"Because he's my friend and he's tired like all of us due to jetlag and the investigation, and I'm wondering why you're disrespecting your fiance?"

She just gave me a dirty look and turned towards Billy

"I'll see you later" she said and then left

"Well, I've got to get home and take care of Bella and get ready, I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Alright" Nick, Aaron, and Billy said

I walked out of the airport and got in a cab to go home. 25 minutes later I arrived at my home, I payed the driver and then walked up the steps to get inside. When I got inside I heard scratching so I went to the sliding glass door and let Bella inside

"How's my baby?"

she yapped and jumped happily on her hind legs

"Just a second, let me put this stuff in my room" I said and headed to my room with my suitcase

Bella ran passed me and straight to my room. When I got in my room she was on the bed with her stubby tail wagging. I put my clothes in the dirty clothes basket and then clean ones I put up. When I was done with that I patted my leg for Bella to follow, which she did and we went to the living room. I layed down on the couch and Bella jumped on me and layed on my left side with her head on my stomach and I began to rub her head. While rubbing her head I started dozing off.

"Bri come on"

I opened my eyes and saw my sister-in-law, Kelly

"What? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Bri, how can you forget?" she said smiling

"Is she ready yet?"

_Travis_ I thought confused

"Not yet"

"Hello! What's going on?"

"How'd you forget your own wedding?"

_Wedding_ I thought even more confused

"Wedding? To who?"

Kelly laughed

"Bri you know...the love of your life, now lets get ready"

Kelly then pulled on my hand and I got up and Kelly pulled out a wedding dress that was in the closet

"Come on Bri" she said

she then helped me put the dress on and once I had it on she started on my hair and make-up

"You look so beautiful" she said to me

"Is she done yet? It's almost time"

I heard Travis say through the door

"She'll be done in 20 seconds" Kelly said finishing up my make-up

When she was done she handed me my boutique

"It's time, are you excited?" she said smiling even wider

_I would be if I knew what was going on_ I thought

"Yeah" I said lying to make her happy

she helped me up and opened the door for me

"There's my little sister" Travis said hugging me

he then let me go and I linked my arm around his arm and we started walking to the double doors

"I can't believe that behind these doors you'll be getting married to-" Travis said but I couldn't hear the name

_What's going on?_ I thought

the doors opened and it reaveled a beautifully decorated chapel. I heard music playing and I looked at who I was getting married to, but I couldn't see who it was

_Maybe when I get closer_ I thought

I saw Bella sitting infront of the preacher with a white lacy collar on. Then I made it to the front and I looked again and saw someone with a black suit jacket, white shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black shoes. I looked towards there face, but didn't see there face

_What the...Why can't I see this person's face, but I can see everyone else's?_ I thought

I heard Bella yapping

I opened my eyes to find her looking at me

_That was the weirdiest dream I've ever had_ I thought

I looked at the clock

_I need to start getting ready_ I thought

I got up and Bella jumped down off the couch. I went to the kitchen and fed her and then went to pick out what I was going to wear. once I picked it out I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I got dressed ( www. polyvore untitled_40/set?id=50930000)(take out spaces) and put my make-up on. I then heard my doorbell, I looked at the clock '7:50'

_I guess it's time_ I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

I smiled and opened the door

"What are you doing here?" I asked as my smile fell

Bella then came running to the door and jumped happily

"I know it's bad timing Bri, and I'm sorry, but could I stay here for the night?"

"Are you trying to ruin this night for me Billy?"

"Actually no"

"Then why are you here? And it better be a good reason" I said crossing my arms

"Pam keeps coming to my house and harrassing me"

"Call the cops"

"Trust me, I thought about it...but by the time they would show up to my house, she'd be gone"

_Unfortantly he's right_ I thought

I sighed

"Can't you go to Aaron's? He lives only a couple of houses up"

"He doesn't have the room, his spare room is now an inventory room for his Big Stepping merchandice"

I looked down at Bella and she wagged her tail at me

"I guess you can stay the night, to keep Bella company"

"Thank you Bri" he said

he then went to hug me but I put my hand up and I saw headlights coming up the road

"But tomorrow you get a restraining order on her, to tell her that you're not playing around anymore"

then a car pulled up in my driveway

"Alright, have fun Bri"

"Mmm-Hmm" I said raising my eyebrow

"'Let's go Bella" Billy said and went inside and Bella followed

I walked to the car that was waiting for me. I opened the door and got in and then shut the door

"Hey Bri"

"Hi Zak" I said smiling

"Ready to go eat?" he asked backing the car up

"Yeah, by the way where are we going?"

"A steakhouse?" Zak suggested

"That sounds good"

we then headed off to a steakhouse

"Why's Billy at your house?"

"Apparently Pam is stalking him now and won't leave him alone, so he's using my house as a hide out"

Zak chuckled

"And I asked him why he could stay at Aaron's"

"And he said?"

"That his spare room is the merchandice room"

"Well, he's right...that room is stacked with boxes ranging from stickers to sweatshirts"

_So he was telling the truth about that_ I thought

"Does that mean he's going to start living with you now?"

I laughed sarcastically

"Uh...no, I told him this was the only time that he's staying"

We then arrived at the Steakhouse 25 minutes later. We then went inside and sat down at a booth. The waiter came to our table about a minute later

"What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a co..." I started

_You know what scratch that_ I thought

"Could I get a Strawberry Martini?"

the waiter nodded and then looked at Zak

"And I'll have a Bud Light"

the waiter then took off to get our drinks

"I thought you weren't that much of a drinker?"

"What are you trying to say? That I can't have a drink every once and a while?" I asked and giggled a little

"I never said that" he said chuckling

the waiter came back with our drinks and sat them down

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Zak looked at me

"If you're ready, go ahead"

"I'll have the 7oz sirloin, cooked medium and a baked potato"

the waiter wrote it down and then looked at Zak

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the 7oz T-bone with a baked potato fully loaded"

"I'll get that on for you two" he said and then went to the back

"How do you like working with us? Are we getting on your nerve yet?" Zak asked while smirking

"I actually enjoy working with you guys..." I took a sip of my martini

"As for the on my nerve part...no you guy's aren't, I've got alot of patients"

"Really?"

"Unless somebody keeps hounding you and not giving you a break"

"You mean like at the airport earlier?"

"Yeah, when she was bugging Billy like that, and obviously not getting the message that he wanted to be left alone, it got on my nerve"

"So you still have a thing..."

I shook my head 'no'

"No way, he's in the past, I moved on a long time ago...So I'm guessing you're single?"

"Yeah, have been for almost a year now"

_Him single?_ I thought not believing it

"You single for a year?" still not believing him

"Yeah..."

then our waiter came with our food

"Here ya go"

"Thank you" me and Zak said at the same time

then the waiter left

"Ghost hunting has its consequences"

I took a bite of my baked potato and looked at him confused. He saw the look on my face and explained

"Bri, I hope this hasn't happend to you or will NEVER happen to you, but sometimes spirits follow us home, some can be nice and others..."

"Can be mean" I finished and finished my martini

he nodded and took a bite of his T-bone. Then the waiter came by

"Is everything good?"

"Yes, and could I get another martini?"

"Sure...And another Bud Light for you sir?"

"Yes please"

then the waiter went to get our drinks

"And I happen to get the ones that don't like me or my friends, the girl that I was dating, her rosery got ripped from her neck and we found it in my guest bedroom"

the waiter came back with our drinks

"Thank you" I said

he smiled at us and then left and I took a drink

"Zak, I don't know much about the paranormal, but that doesn't sound like spirits follow you home, it sounds more like demonic things follow you"

he just smirked

_Why is he smirking about this?_ I thought confused

"I'm impressed Bri, most women wouldn't have figured that out"

"Well, I may be a blonde, but I'm not the stupid kind of blonde" I said mocking his smirk

"So you're a natural?" Zak asked surprised

"Yeah, why?" I asked raising my left eyebrow

"For some reason I thought you were a burnette"

he then took a bite of his potato and shifted alittle

_Is he trying to say..._ I thought

"Are you trying to say that I would look better as burnette?"

he swallowed his food, shook his head, and said smiling

"You would look great with any hair color"

I blushed alittle

_He's so hot when he smiles and he thinks I'm cute..._

"You ok Bri?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" I said and took a drink

"You seem flustered" he said with a smirk

_Now he's doing this on purpose_ I thought

"Nope, I'm good" I said and took a bite of my steak

he just chuckled at my reaction. We ate, had more drinks and talked for a few more hours and then we headed back to my place. When we got there Zak got out and opened the passager door for me and extended his hand. I smiled and took his hand and got out. We walked up the sidewalk

"Are you able to get up the steps Bri?"

"Yeah, if we go slow, so I don't trip"

We started going up the steps

_I can't believe I had 6 martinis & I'm still able to walk_ I thought

I looked down at my hand and saw that he was still holding my hand

"You know Zak, I had a good time"

"I did too"

We then reached the front porch. Once we were on the porch he let go of my hand and I turned around and we just stared into each others eyes

"Bri..." he started and took a step closer to me

"Hmm?"

"I would like to do this again sometime"

"I would like that"

he came closer to me and before I knew it I was against the door and are lips barely touching. Then we heard sniffing at the door and a whimper. Zak chuckled and backed up a little

"Looks like your 'baby' knows you're back"

"It kind of sounds like it, huh?" I said giggling

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep, see you tomorrow at the office"

"Alright"

he then leaned back down and kissed me

_Is he really kissing me?_ I thought shocked

I closed my eyes and kissed back. We then broke apart

"Night Bri"

"Night"

I then went inside and he went back to his car. Once I closed the door I went to the couch and sat down and Bella jumped on the couch. She got on my lapand put her front paws on my shoulders, stubby tail wagging fiercly while she licked my face

"It's good to see you to Bella" I said laughing lightly and started petting her

once she calmed down she jumped down to get a drink of water and I layed down on the couch

_There was something about that kiss that didn't seem right...It seemed more lustful than loving...maybe it's because we both were drinking..._ I thought

my eyes started to get heavy so I turned to face the back of the couch. I closed my eyes and I felt Bella jump back up on the couch and lay down against my upper back. I was dosing off when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I then felt someone take off my shoes gently, I felt Bella's stubby tail hitting my back lightly and she started whimpering. I heard Billy say softly

"Shh Bella, she's trying to sleep"

she then jumped down and I heard Billy sigh and start talking to Bella lightly

"You know Bella, I wish she would realize I still love her and I would do anything for her"

My breath caught slightly

_That sounds so sincere_ I thought

I then felt something being layed on top of me, it felt cold at first but then it warmed up due to my body heat. Then Bella jumped back up on the couch and layed in the same spot. I felt a hand on my side

"Night Bri" Billy whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek lovingly

I tried to hold back my sigh, but it still came out. And I snuggled into the back of the couch and the hand left my body

_"I love you"_

"I love you too" I heard Billy say

_I didn't just say that out loud to him _I thought

I heard him go back up the stairs

_With the way he said that, that means I did say it out loud...It's just the martinis talking_ I thought

and after that I fell asleep.


	17. UPDATE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm sooooo sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. My laptop crashed and I lost all of my chapters that I was working on and I'm working on them now, so please be patient.**

**On the bright side of things on 9/7, I meet the Ghost Adventures Crew :D they were really nice and down to earth guys. I got my picture taken with them and got their autographs, it was an awesome day. And whatever Zak was wearing it smelled wonderful :)**


	18. Chapter 17

I woke up to Bella whimpering slightly, so I opened my eyes and found her sitting on the floor looking at me

"Got to go potty?" I asked yawning

she stood up and yapped. I pushed the blanket off of me and got up to let Bella out. Once I let Bella out I went to make some coffee. I put the coffee grounds into the filter and then I filled the coffee pot with water. I started pouring and my house phone stared ringing and I jumped making water go all over the counter

"Ugh" I said annoyed because I hated water messes

I then went and picked up the phone

"Hello?" I asked irritatedly

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Travis"

"It doesn't sound like you're fine, what happend?"

"Well big brother that I love so much..." I started sarcastically

"I was making coffee and then made a huge water mess when I heard the phone ring"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, the phone startled me, I wasn't expecting anybody to call this early"

" 10:46 is early?"

"What?" I asked not believing him and started searching for a clock

"Yeah, it 10:46...10:47 Bri"

I finally realized that the microwave had a clock and it read '10:47'

"I'm gonna be late, I'll talk to you later Travis" I said frantically

"Alright, bye sis"

"Bye" I said and hung the phone up quickly

_I don't have enough time to make coffee or make breakfast_ I thought

I went up stairs and took a quick shower and then got changed  www. polyvore untitled_41/set?id=51291060 (take out spaces)

I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. When I was done Bella was back inside sniffing her food bowl and then she looked at me and whimpered while scratching at her bowl

"Come on Bella, you're coming with me today" I said attaching her leash to her collar

"We'll get something to eat come on"

she followed me to the door, I grabbed my keys and we went to the car. Once she was in I got in and we headed to Wendy's. About 10 minutes later we arrived at the Wendy's drive thru.

"You've got to be kidding me"

The line was huge, so I just parked

"Bella, I'll be right back"

I said getting out of the car and going inside. Once inside I went up to the counter and all the workers were running around trying to get the orders. Then one of them came to the counter

"Welcome to Wendy's, what can I get you?"

"I would like 2 sausage biscuits and a coffee please"

"Will that be all?"

"Yes"

"Your total is $5.89"

he then went and got what I ordered and I got the money out. He came back with my food and I handed him the amount

"Have a nice day" he said

"You too" I said and then went back to the car.

I opened the door and got in, I pulled out a sausage biscuit and unwrapped it and gave it to Bella. Then I pulled mine out and ate mine while I was driving to the GAC office. 20 minutes later I past the last stop light and turned into the parking lot only to be greeted by red and blue flashing lights

_What the... Why's an ambulance, firetruck, and 3 cop cars here?_ I thought

I parked my car and got out holding Bella's leash with my left hand and my coffee with my right hand, I pushed closed my door with my foot and started heading towards the building. While I was walking I was looking around

_I don't see any accidents_ I thought

I reached the front door and pushed it open with my back. Me and Bella went to the elevator and I pressed the 9th floor and we started going up. Once we got to the 9th flor the elevator's doors opened and me and Bella walked out. I started walking to the review room until

"Excuse me miss, but you're not allowed up here"

I stopped and turned around and came face to face with an officer

"But I work here"

"Alright, but I do have to see your I.D for this place" he said

"Not a problem" I said smiling at him

I put my hand left hand in my left pocket, then my right pocket, and then my back pockets

_Dammit I forgot to grab it before I left_ I thought

Bella started sniffing the ground and the air and her ears perked up

"I forgot to grab it" I said

"Well miss, since I can't verify that you actually work here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

About that time Zak came out of his office with an angry look that says 'I may punch a freakin' wall'

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought confused

Zak's look changed when he saw me, he dailed the anger down alittle and smiled a small smile at me and came over and Bella started growling towards the review room

"Is there a problem?" Zak asked looking at the officer

"Mr. Bagans, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I'm the one that hired her" he said very bluntly and crossed his arms

"Very well, you can go miss" the officer said and walked off

"Zak..." I started uneasily as we walked to the review room

"Hmm?"

"What the heck is going on?"

"You'll see" he said with his arms still crossed

We entered the review room and there were some more officers, paramedics, firefighters, Nick and Aaron, which they were talking to the officers. One of the paramedics was attending to someone but they were blocking my view. I looked down at Bella and her ears were back and she was growling in the direction where my bubble chair was. I looked over that way and an officer was blocking my view. I was about to say something to Zak when the paramedic moved

_BILLY!?_ I thought

I walked over to Billy and kneeled down infront of him

"Billy, what happend?"

I looked at his face, he had a small scratch on his right cheek and a busted lip. I wanted to cry

_Stupid motherly instincts_ I thought, that's one of my flaws, no matter who it is, weither I hate their guts or not, my 'motherly instincts' kick in

"I'm fine Bri" he said trying to smile

Then Bella went nuts

"Zak can you take her somewhere?"

"Sure" he said and took Bella's leash and lead her out of the room

Just then I heard

"That's the slut my fiance slept with!"

I raised my eyebrow and saw Pam handcuffed and standing by my bubble chair

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at her

"Excuse me..." she mocked

"You heard me, you slept with my fiance and then brainwashed him"

By that time Zak came back in and him, Nick and Aaron were looking at me

"Would you care to explain how I brainwashed him?"

"You drugged him, slept with him, and then told him that this baby's not his, therefore you brainwashed him"

"One I didn't drug him, two where on earth did you here that from?, and three I never said that, I made an observation and stated my opinion"

"What the hell ever"

"Don't believe me? The guys were there"

"Like I would believe them?"

"You don't have to believe them if you don't want to, but they were sitting right there when I made my observation"

"Well let me hear it" she said irritated

"If you insist... how can the baby be his when you said you're exactly a month, but I've been working with these guys for almost 2 months? I know this is personal to you but when was the last time you done anything with Billy?" I asked and stood up

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again and glared at me

"I rest my case" I said smiling

"You don't have ANY proof that I cheated"

"So how'd you end up pregnant?" I asked getting ready to walk towards her but Billy grabbed my hand

"I told you by him"

"Pam... I'm not believing you" Billy finally said

I looked at Billy and blinked a couple of times

"But Billy, it's the truth, she's brainwashing you"

he shook his head

"Pam, the last time we done anything was 3 months ago and I used protection then, so it can't be mine. And for the record Bri's not brainwashing anybody I finally realized you're not the girl I thought you were"

Pam looked like she was getting ready to explode and the officers finally escorted her out. Once she was gone Zak went and got Bella, I went and sat in my chair, Nick and Aaron sat down on the couch, Bella jumped in my lap and layed down, and Zak sat on the other couch

"Finally the drama's over" Zak said

"Do I even want to know what happend?" I asked looking at the guys for an explaination

"Well I went down to the courthouse and got a restraining order on Pam" Billy said

"Ok?"

"Well when he got here he started going over the evidence..." Aaron said

"And then 5 minutes into work Pam came up and hit Billy for putting a restraining order on her and that's when all hell broke lose" Nick finished

"You actually put a restraining order on her?" I asked looking at Billy suprised

"You told me to"

"I didn't tell you to do anything, I just suggested, you didn't have to do it"

"So that means the wedding's off then?" Aaron asked

Zak looked at him with a 'are you that stupid?', me and Nick sighed, and Billy said

"Yeah, the wedding's off"

_Subject change time before depression mode sinks in_ I thought

"Zak where's our next location?"

"Hmm?" Zak said turning his head to look at me

"You know what I said, when you hear the two words next location you perk up"

he just smirked and Aaron said

"She's right..."

"You're very observant" Nick added

"I've got to be, so Zak where..."

"We'll be going to Waverly Hills...again"

_Waverly Hills?_ I thought confused

"What's Waverly Hills?"

"It's an abandoned sanatorium" Billy answered

"Alright, and why are you guys going again?"

"So we can get more evidence than last time..." Zak said

I was about to say something until

"And we leave next week, so we have some relaxing time"

Zak said lookng at everyone until he said 'we have some relaxing time' and that was directed straight to me

_What does he mean by 'we?' _I thought

Then Nick's phone started ringing and he walked out into the hall and answered it.

"Since relaxing time has officially started I'm outta here" Aaron said getting up

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously

"I dunno...maybe I'll watch my TRON movies...go get things for my house... who knows maybe I'll even go to Oregon for a few days" he said shrugging

I chuckled alittle

"Well if you do travel be safe"

"10/4, I'll see you guys later" he said saluting and walkng out.

Nick came back in and sighed

"What's up?" Zak asked

"My little Annie's sick" Nick said grabbing his laptop bag

"I hope she starts feeling better" I said

"Me too, I'll talk to you guys later"

"Alright" Zak, me, and Billy said

Billy got up and went to the review desk and started working on the evidence. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and when I opened them Zak was right infront of me. I jumped in suprise

"Scared?" he asked while smirking

"Scared?...No, suprised?...Yes"

Bella then lifted her head up to see what was going on. Zak kneeled down on both knees and looked at me right in my eyes

"Bri, I was wondering do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, not that I'm aware of"

"Good, I'll see you at 7"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said leaning closer to my face

I looked at Billy for a second to see if he was paying attention

"He's not paying any attention" Zak said softly, as if he was reading my mind

I looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back and he started leaning closer and closer. When our faces were a couple of inches apart Bella lundged towards Zak. I gasped out of horror, but come to realize she started licking his lips and face.

"That wasn't really intended for you" Zak said smiling at Bella as she licked his face

I busted out laughing and Billy turned around to see what was going on

"What's so funny?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"Bella just attacked someone"

Billy looked at Zak and Bella

"That's an attack?" he asked smiling

"To me it is, alright Bella that's enough" I said

Billy chuckled and went back to work and Bella stopped

"Guess I need to go home now and get all of this dog juice off of me" he said getting up

I laughed because he sounded like a little kid

"See you later" I said

"Alright, don't forget"

"I won't"

he then left. Bella jumped off of me and layed under the bubble chair while I relaxed again by closing my eyes. 10 minutes later I heard my name being called

"What?" I asked with my eyes still closed

"Could you come here for a second?"

I sighed and got up and went to Billy

"What's the matter?"

"This is a location I done on my own and I can't make out the EVP"

"Let me hear it" I said while putting the headphones on

he played it and I squinted alittle bit

"Can you play it again?"

he played it again and I listened closer

"It kind of sounds like some kind of chanting" I said looking at him and giving the headphones back

He put them on and listened again

"Yeah, it does sound like chanting, thanks"

"Not a problem" I said in thought

"What's wrong?"

I came out of my thoughts when he said this

"What do you mean?"

"You've got that look, what's up?" he said taking the headphones off and turning the chair around towards me

"Did...did I say anything lastnight?"

"Well...you said 'I love you' lasnight, but that's all I heard"

"Oh"

"What else is wrong?"

"Nothing, are you sure you're ok from earlier?"

he grabbed my hand and pulled me down and made me sit on his lap

"Like I told you Bri, I'm fine, just a scratch and a barely busted lip, I'm fine"

"If you say so" I said looking at him

We started leaning closer

"Billy..."

"What? I'm not engaged anymore... You don't have a boyfriend right?" he whispered

"Right"

"Then there's nothing wrong with one little kiss"

he then kissed my lips and I kissed back gently. A few seconds later his left hand went to my right thigh and I started to turn towards him until we heard the door knob being turned. We broke apart and I got off of him just in time, the dor opened and revealed the janitor

"Well Billy, I'll talk to you later, Bella, let's go"

"Alright" he said smiling at me

_If he only knew_ I thought

Bella got up and we headed out the door. Once we got to my car I thought

_Only a few hours until my date with Zak_

we then got in and started going home.


	19. Chapter 18

When I got home it was 6:15. I fed Bella and went upstairs and took a shower. When I got out I changed ( www. polyvore untitled_44/set?id=58858939)(take out spaces) and I heard my cell phone beep, so I picked it up '1 new message' I opened the message

Have anything planned 4 2nite?-B

"Billy" I sighed

Yeah, I'm going out-

I then put my phone back down on the bed and went back into my bathroom and blow dried my hair. When I was done I went back into my bedroom and saw Bella laying on the bed and I grabbed my phone and opened the message

With Zak again?-B

Yeah-

I went to my dresser and started brushing my hair, while brushing my hair my phone went off again and I opened it

U really like Zak, I hope it all works out-B

_Great, depression mode has sunk in_ I thought

I then hit the green button and put the phone up to my ear

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?" I asked through the phone

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come watch a movie, but you have plans going on with Zak so I'll just find something else-"

"I can cancel what's going on, I'm sure Zak will understand"

"Bri, you just go on your date, I'll be fine"

"Billy, I'm going to cancel and come over and don't argue" I said sternly

"If you say so" he said chuckling

"And I'm bringing Bella"

"Alright"

we then hung up and I sighed and dialed Zak's number

_Hope he's not going to be mad_ I thought

"Hey Bri, I was just about to call you..." he started

"Hi Zak..."

I then took a deep breath

"Um, I hope you won't be mad but I can't go out tonight" I said and then bit my bottom lip

"I'm not mad, I was about to call you to say the same thing, I'm not feeling to good"

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, probably something I ate earlier"

"Well, I hope you get better soon"

"I do too, so I'll see you later"

"Alright and get some rest"

"I will"

we then hung up

"Ready Bella?"

she jumped off the bed and ran to the front door. I went to the front door and put her leash on her and we left the house. When I got there me and Bella got out and went to the front door. When I rang the doorbell I heard two dogs barking at the door. I looked down at Bella and she was standing up straight with her ears perked up. The door then opened and Bella was greeted by two minature pinchers and I was greeted by Billy

"Hey Bri"

"Hi...are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bri"

then me and Bella went inside and Billy shut the door while I took Bella's leash off.

"So what movie are we watching? I asked looking at Billy

"The Hangover II"

"I haven't seen the first one"

"Well, we'll watch the first one then" he said

we went into the livingroom and I sat down on the couch as Billy put the movie in

"Want some popcorn?"

"Yeah, you can't watch a movie without popcorn" I said in a 'duh' tone

he chuckled and went to make some popcorn. While he was making popcorn the dogs started chasing each other. Bella then tackled the black and brown dog and he bit her paw while the tan one tackled both of them and then they all stood up and chased the tan one into another room. I chuckled alittle

"What's so funny?"

I looked towards Billy, who was caring a big bowl of popcorn and two cups

"The dogs"

just then they came running back into the room, Bella and the tan one ran over my feet and the black and tan one squeezed behind my legs and tackled Bella

"Seems like their getting along" he said and sat down next to me

then the tan one jumped on the couch and layed down next to Billy

"Foxy's tired" he said and rubbed her head

He then started the movie and pretty soon after Bella and the black and tan dog were passed out by the couch. The black and tan one was using Bella's stomach as a pillow

"Aww"

"Looks like Phoenix and Bella are best buddies"

"Looks that way" I said smiling at them

we then turned our attention back the the movie. While watching the movie my stomach started hurting, so I quit eating the popcorn and curled my feet up on the couch

"You alright Bri?"

"Just a stomach ache, it should quit here in a few"

"Come here"

he pulled my head into his shoulder. And a few minutes later I started to get a cold sweat and my heart rate picked up

_Not right now_ I thought

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked with urgency

"First door on the left, you ok..."

I flew off the couch and went to the bathroom and unloaded the contents that were in my stomach

"Bri?"

I heard from the doorway, I looked up

"I'm fine, just to much popcorn"

I then wiped my mouth and flushed the toliet

"Do you want to brush your teeth, I've got an extra toothbrush"

"It better be in it's original unopened package"

"It is"

he then came into the bathroom and got it out from the bathroom closet

"Thanks" I said as he handed it to me

he smiled and left the bathroom while I brushed my teeth. When I was done I went back to the livingroom and sat down

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked and put an arm on the back of the couch behind me

"Yeah, I'm fine now"

"Just making sure"

he then kissed my cheek

"Was Zak mad?"

I looked at him confused for a minute

"Oh...No, when I got off the phone with you, I called him and he said that he was about to call and cancel"

"Why?"

"He said he wasn't feeling good"

"He rarely gets sick"

"What are you saying? That he just made up an excuse"

I then looked at the TV again

"I'm not saying that, I'm just stating that he rarely gets sick"

I then looked at Billy again, and our lips met each others. We then broke apart

"What was that for?"

"I was trying to kiss your cheek, your the one that kissed me"

"I did not...I turned my head and you kissed me"

"It wasn't on purpose"

he then pulled me close and kissed me and I closed my eyes

_I have a feeling I'm falling in love with him all over again_ I thought

we then broke apart

"Now that was on purpose"

I just smiled

"What?"

"Nothing"

he kissed me again and this time it started getting heated. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we went to his room. When he layed me on the bed, he attacked my neck, which made me giggle. His hands went up my shirt and slowly rubbed my sides, which caused my shirt to lift up and then my stomach started hurting again

"Billy"

"Hmm?" he said kissing my cheek and looked at me

"My stomach's hurting again"

he got off and layed next to me

"Sorry" I said

he pulled me close

"Don't be sorry"

we layed there in silence for a moment before he spoke

"Bri I've got a serious question"

"What's that?" I asked looking at him

He turned on his left side and propped himself up with his left arm

"Are you...pregnant?"

My breath hitched

"I don't think so"

"Well when was the last time you...you know"

I shrugged

"I don't know, I don't have a normal one"

"Still?"

I just nodded

"And now that you brought that up, I'll find out tomorrow"

he leaned down and kissed my forehead. He then smiled at me and then layed back down

"Night Bri"

"Night"

I closed my eyes and snuggled into the warmth. And before I knew it I was out.


	20. Chapter 19

I heard little footsteps coming towards the bedroom, so I opened my eyes and as soon as I did something jumped on the bed. I looked and there were two kids on the bed smiling

"Mommy! Daddy!" the blonde haired boy said

as he crawled inbetween me and... a guy that didn't have a face

_What's going on? And why can't I ever see this guy's face? _I thought

"Mommy I'm hungry" the little brown headed girl said

"Well...What do you want?"

"Ice cream!" the boy and the girl said together

The guy chuckled and said

"You two can't have ice cream yet"

When he talked he had a couple of familiar voices, but I couldn't put my finger on it

"Besides of ice cream, what else do you want?" I asked smiling at them

"Pancakes" they yelled in unision

"Alright, I can't make em' if you two are on top of me"

they got off the bed and raced out of the room. I tried getting up, but it was difficult for me to get up

_Why is it so hard to get up?_ I thought

When I finally got up I went over to the mirror that was in the bedroom I noticed something. I looked down at my finger and there was a diamond ring

_Ok, so whoever this guy is I'm married to him _I thought still looking in the mirror, trying to comprehend on what was going on

"Hmm?"

_What the... I'm FAT!_ I thought while getting tears in my eyes

"What's wrong honey?" the guy said coming up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me

"I'm fat" I said sadly

"Bri, I told you yesterday you're not fat, you're just pregnant"

_Pregnant?!_ I thought and noticed a ring on his finger from the mirrors reflection

"And you know what?" he whispered in my ear

"What?" I asked trying to calm myself down

"No matter what you look like...You'll always be beautiful to me"

And when he said that I felt a tear run down my left cheek. I turned in his arms and hugged him

"Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on"

And when I opened my eyes again I was laying in a bed with 3 dogs looking at me

I raised

_That was the weirdest dream I've ever had_ I thought

"You ok... You were shifting alot"

I looked over and saw Billy

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I sighed

"Just a weird dream"

"What was it about?"

"Nothing"

"Was it about me, you said my name"

"I did?"

I then started rething the dream over when he interrupted me

"I was joking, so what do you want?"

I looked at him confused and he looked at me

"For breakfast"

"Oh...Um, maybe some toast"

"Nothing else?"

"No"

"Alright"

Billy got out of bed and then the dogs got off and I went to the bathroom while Bella followed me. When I was done I went down to the kitchen just in time to see the toast pop up out of the toaster. Billy put butter on it and he was a bout to call for me until he saw me out of the corner of his eye

"Was just about to call you"

"Beat you to it" I said smiling

he handed me the paper plate

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, and by the way your cell went off three times already"

I went to the coffee table and picked up my phone '3 missed calls' I hit the exit button and then I saw '1 new voice mail' I hit the 1 button and started listening to the message while I was eating my toast

"Hey Bri, it's Zak and I was just calling to tell you that are schedule got changed, we're leaving for Waverly this afternoon, I'm sorry that it's short notice, but they said since we have 4 more locations to do, get them done so you have two months to do whatever you want, so...tell Billy I said that too, see you guys at the airport about 1:30"

then the call ended. I was speechless

_How'd he know I was here?_ I thought

I felt bad because to me I went behind Zak's back to be with Billy, but me and Zak aren't together...So why do I feel so bad for doing it?

"Bri?"

I jumped and turned towards Billy

"Zak called... he said the filming schedule got changed, we have to be at the airport at 1:30"

he looked at the clock

"That gives us an hour and a half to pack"

"What?! If I'm going to make it to the airport on time I need to go now" I said gathering up my keys and Bella's leash

"Bella!"

she then ran to me and sat down wagging her stubby tail as I put the leash on her

"I'll see you in at the airport" Billy said

"Alright"

I headed for the door

"Hey"

"What?" I saked turning around

Billy came up to me and kissed me. When we broke apart he smiled down at me and opened the door

"Bye Bri"

"Bye"

Me and Bella got in the car and I took off. While on the way home I remebered I had to stop in somewhere, so I pulled into a CVS pharmacy parking lot

"Be right back" I said getting out and shutting the door quickly

I entered the building

_Where would they be?_ I thought

I then found the isle and looked at all of the tests

_How do these work? I've never taken one before_ I thought and started reading the box

I then grabbed a couple of boxes and went to the check out. The cashier rang them up and I paid for them and left. About 25 minutes later I got home, fed Bella, packed my stuff up, and took a box to the bathroom with me. I took it out and went to the bathroom

_Wait 5 minutes_ I thought

I looked at the clock and my phone started ringing

"Hello?"

"Hey Bri, just letting you know we'll be there in a few"

"Alright Nick, see you then"

we eneded the call

_I'm cutting it close_ I thought

I went down the stairs and put Bella outside, including her food and water. I went back up the stairs and I looked out the window to see a SUV pulling up and I heard a beep fom the bathroom. I rushed into the bathroom and looked at it, it had a negative sign on it

"No baby on the way" I said kind of relieved

"Ready to go?"

I jumped like I was shot and turned around quickly

"How'd you get in here Billy?"

"I came through the door...And before you say it I knocked first"

"You read my mind...And Billy?"

"Hmm?" he asked picking up my suitcase

I showed him the stick

"What was the result?"

"Negative"

And for a second I could've swore I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but I ignored it. We then made our way outside and we headed to the airport. When we got there we raced to our terminal because we were late getting to the aiport because there was a huge wreck a few blocks from the airport. But once we got on our plane we sat in our seats and caught our breath. I was on the right side of the plane, Aaron was a couple of rows infront of me, Billy was on the other side of the plane in the front, Nick was in the middle isle, and Zak was next to me. And I could feel the tension between me and him ever since I got into the SUV. The plane then started taking off

"Zak" I asked slowly

I looked at him and he had his earphones in, so I poked him in his arm. He took out his right earphone

"Hmm?" he asked looking at me

_What should I say?_ I thought

"I'm sorry"

He looked at me confused

"For what?"

"For not telling you I was going to Billy's"

he chuckled

"Bri, don't be sorry, you don't need to explain"

"But Zak..."

"Bri, we're not together, you don't heve to tell me what going on with you two"

"That's the thing, there's not"

_Or at least I don't think there is_ I thought confused

"Then why'd you go over there?"

"Depression mode finaly sank in for him and I went over to keep his mind off of her, all we did was watch a movie"

"Oh, that's it?"

"Yeah"

"What'd you watch?"

"The Hangover, which I have to say for my first time watching it, it was hilarious"

"You've never watched that movie?" he asked not believing me

I shook my head

"I don't think I've ever met anyone that hasn't watched it"

"Well you did, when you first met me" I said smiling

He chuckled

"So there's nothing going on between you two?"

_Does a couple of make out sessions count?_ I thought

"No" I said

"No kisses here and there at the office? Cause I can check"

My eyes grew wide

"I'm joking, there's no cameras in the office" he said with a chuckle and pulled my head into his shoulder

"By the way, what are you listening to?"

"Some music" he said with a matter-of-factly tone

"Well duh, what kind?"

he then handed me the earphone and I put it in my ear. I heard this electronic/techno music. And for the rest of the flight I was listening to Zak's music.


	21. Chapter 20

"Bri?"

"Hmm?" I let out while snuggling into the warmth

"We've landed"

I looked up and saw Zak's face. I took my head off of his shoulder and stretched

"Have a nice nap?"

I looked at him confused and he chuckled

"You fell asleep while listening to my music"

"I guess I was more tired than I thought"

We all got off the airplane and went to get our luggage. A few minutes later we all got our luggage except for Aaron

"How did they lose my stuff? It was right behind yours Nick"

"I have no idea" Nick said

Aaron made his way to the Lost luggage desk

"Do you want me to go get the rental?" Billy asked

Zak looked at his watch and then back at Billy

"Yeah, go ahead...By the time you get the rental Aaron should almost be done and we can go to the hotel to drop off our suitcases and then head over somewhere to eat, since it's pretty much dinner time here"

"Can I go?" I asked

"If you really want to and besides I have to get the hotel vouchers" Zak said

"Nick you wanna come too?" Billy asked

"I'm good, I'll stay with our stuff and I need to call my wife and tell her I made it here safe" he said smiling

"Ok, tell her I said hi" I said

We waved to Nick and left the airport. We walked about a block and finally found the car rental place.

"What are you renting?" I asked

"The usual, an extended SUV"

Billy went inside and I started looking at the vehicles. While looking at one of the cars that looked half way decent, one of their sales rep. came up to me. He was tall and skinny with bleach blonde curly hair and he looked like he was in a tanning bed to long

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm just looking and waiting for my friend to get a rental"

"Well let me know if you need any help"

he then walked away

_Someone needs to teach him how to sale a car_ I thought

"You ready Bri?"

I turned around and saw Billy with the keys

"Yeah"

We got in and as soon as Billy turned the SUV on I stared pressing buttons to see what they do

"Do you have to press everything?" he said with a chuckle

"Now Billy, you know the answer to that"

I then pressed a button and I heard something over our head

"A sunroof?" I asked scrunching up my face

Personally I think sunroofs shouldn't be in a big vehicle, it just doesn't seem right

"What's wrong with a sunroof?"

"Nothing, it just doesn't seem right to have one in a big vehicle" I stated

We were now heading to WalMart, because Aaron neeed some clothes and some other personal things because the airport told him that they'd call him when his luggage came. So our dinner is now postponed until we get finished with WalMart.

"Aaron's Vlog" he said into the camera

"So we're heading to WalMart because the airport lost my suitcase"

"And our dinner is getting postponed because of it" I said angerily

"Why do you sound mad?" Nick asked

"Because I'm freaking hungry and I didn't want any food on the plane...it's nasty"

"Did you eat anything at all today?" Zak asked

"I had a piece of toast"

"That's it?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, I wasn't that hungry when I had it, now I'm starving"

"Well, you're in luck Bri, look" Billy said

I looked out the window and saw Chiji's a block away from WalMart

"Thank you" I sang

the guys laughed

"That's another Aaron's Vlog out" he then shut the camera off

We all got out and went inside. Aaron took off to the mens clothes, Billy took off to the restrooms, and Zak and Nick went to the food area to get some things for the lockdown. I made my way to the back where the electronics were and went to the magazine shelf and picked up one of my favorites.

"Bri... What are you doing back here?" someone asked surprised

I looked up and saw Zak with a magazine about guns

"Just catching up on the Food Network magazine"

"Food Network?"

"Yeah" I said slowly, "Is there something wrong with the Food Network?"

"No, nothing's wrong with it, who's recipe are you looking at?"

"I just got done with Guy Fieri's, I'm about to read Anne Burrell's recipes..."

"Excuse me?"

me and Zak looked in the direction the voice came from and standing there was a 8 year old girl

"Yes sweetie?" Zak asked smiling

"Are you from Ghost Adventures?"

"Yes"

"MOMMY!"

then a woman in her early 40s came to the magazines

"Look it's Zak, Can I get a picture with him?"

"If it's ok with him" she said giggling alittle

"It's fine with me"

The girl hugged Zak's waist and he hugged her while the mother took the picture

"Alright"

she then let go of Zak

"Thank you, she's a big fan"

"No problem"

He then looked at the 8 year old

"And thanks for being a fan"

"You're welcome"

they said there goodbyes and we went back to reading our magazines. A few minutes later I heard Zak say

"Time to go eat, Aaron's done"

"Hmm... Oh ok" I took the Food Network magazine with me and picked up a Sudoku puzzle book

I checked out and we went to Chiji's. We got our seats and the waiter got our drinks

"Zak I got the hotel rooms" Billy said

_Wait, we were stranded at WalMart and I didn't even know_ I thought

"Thanks Billy, where are they?"

"Well, two are up on the top floor, one is on the 4th floor, and the other two are on the 1st floor"

"There spread out this time?" Nick said making it sound like a question

Billy nodded

"Well who's where?" Aaron asked

"I'll take any room except for the very top" I said

The waiter came back and we ordered our food, I ordered a 7oz sirloin with french fries, Zak ordered a T-bone, Nick got a hamburger and so did Aaron, and Billy got the grilled chicken. And the waiter went to the back to get them started

"I'll take one of the top rooms" Aaron said

"And I'll take the other" Billy said

"Which floor do you want Bri?" Nick asked

_I really don't want to be on a floor by myself incase I need one of the guys_ I thought

"I'll take a room on the first floor"

"I'll be on the fourth...That means Zak will be on the first" Nick stated

We talked for about 20 more minutes until our food came.

When we got to the hotel we went to our rooms and I was about to get in the shower when someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and Zak was standing there

"I didn't come at a bad time did I?" he asked smirking

I looked at him confused and then realized I had taken off my pants and I was revealing my lavender underwear. I blushed and hid my bottom half behind the door

"I was uh.." I cleared my throat, "I was about to take a shower, did you need anything?"

"I was just coming to ask if you wanted to go out with me and the guys"

"Sure, I'll go"

"Alright, I'll let you get back to what you were doing, we leave at 10...And Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"That's a good color on you" he said and walked away

I blushed more and shut the door. I then took a shower and put my clothes on that I was going to wear out. ( www. polyvore untitled_49/set?id=60892137) (take out spaces) I brushed my hair and when I was done I headed down to the lobby. When I got down there, Nick was waiting for the others

"Hey Bri?"

"Hi Nick"

"You ok? You seem kind of flustered"

"I'm good" I said quickly

"What'd Zak do?"

"What makes you say it was him?"

"So something did happen"

"Nick just drop it please"

"Not until you tell me what happend"

"Fine, there was an awkward moment"

then I saw the guys coming

"What kind of awkward moment?"

"That's personal Nick"

"Oh!"

"And it was nothing like that, now drop it please"

"I will...for now"

"Ready?" Zak asked

"We've been waiting on you guys" Nick said

"So who's driving?" I asked

"You can" Aaron said

"I haven't ever been here before"

"She has a point, I guess I'm driving again" Billy said

We made our way to the SUV and took off to a club.


	22. Chapter 21

When we arrived I saw that the club didn't have very many people there, probably because it was a weeknight.

"There's not very many people here" Aaron stated

"Well, it still early" Zak said as we got out of the SUV

We all went inside. I looked around and it looked like your average country bar and Aaron pointed to a booth near a window

"Lets sit over there" Aaron said

Zak went to the booth and the rest of us followed

"Ladies first" Zak said with a southern accent and gesturing me to sit

"Why thank ya kind sir" I said with a strong southern accent

I sat down and Aaron asked with a chuckle

"Where did that come from? I haven't heard that before"

"What?" I asked confused

"The accent"

"Oh, my grandmother was from Alabama and I used to spend my summer vacation with her. I guess the accent just grew on me" I said shrugging

"Who wants what?" Nick asked

"I'll take a beer" Zak said sitting next to me

"I'll just take a coke" I said

"Beer" Aaron said

"Sprite" Billy said

Nick then went to the bar to get our drinks. While he wass getting our drinks a girl with red hair got up on stage

"It's karaoke Tuesday, if you think you can sing, come on up. The top three wil get a prize"

I groaned alittle and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to my left and Zak was smirking at me

"No" I said

"What?" he asked innocently

"You know what...And it's a no"

"But Bri" Aaron whined

Nick came back with our drinks

"Nick help, they want me to sing" I said

He chuckled and said

"Why don't you want to get up there this time?"

"Because I don't want to sing infront of everybody and last time I checked I was forced last time"

"You know, I recall you made a bet with Zak...That's how you ended up singing the last time" Billy said

"You're not helping" I said

The guys just chuckled and Aaron said

"Bri, you sing better than all of us, can you just sing for us one more time and we won't ask you anymore...Right Zak?"

"I promise I won't ask you to sing anymore" Zak said sweetly while smiling

_I have a feeling he doesn't mean it_ I thought

Then someone got up on stage and started singing

"Please?" Nick said

_I hate peer pressure_ I thought

"So?" Billy asked

I shighed

"Fine" I said "But this is the last time, no more"

"Deal" they said.

Once the person got done I went to the 'judges' to give them my name and the song I would be doing. When I done that I got up on stage

"KNOCK 'EM DEAD BRI!" Aaron yelled with his hands cupping his mouth

I just chuckled, took a deep breath and then the music started

_**Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
>With your head in the clouds<br>I bet you I can tell you  
>What you're thinkin' about<strong>_

_**You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)**_

I sang and pointed to Zak

_**Gonna give you the world  
>But he's gonna leave you cryin'<br>With your heart in the dirt**_

**His lips are dripping honey**  
><strong>But he'll sting you like a bee<strong>  
><strong>So lock up all your love and<strong>  
><strong>Go and throw away the key<strong>

**Hey good girl (hey, good girl)**  
><strong>Get out while you can<strong>  
><strong>I know you think you got a good man<strong>

I started walking to the right side of the stage

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
>Won't you open up your eyes?<br>It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
>He's no good, girl<br>No good for you  
>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...<br>Better listen to me  
>He's low, low, low...<strong>_

**Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)**  
><strong>You got a heart of gold<strong>

I then started down the stairs with the help of a security guard holding my hand

_**You want a white wedding  
>And a hand you can hold<br>Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
>Like every good girl does<br>Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love  
><strong>_

I then started walking around the bar

_**But he's really good at lying  
>Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust<br>'Cause when he says forever  
>Well, it don't mean much<br>Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
>So good for him<br>Better back away honey  
>You don't know where he's been<br>**_

Then I started making my way back to the stage

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
>Won't you open up your eyes?<br>It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
>He's no good, girl<br>No good for you  
>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...<br>**_

I got to the center of the stage

_**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>_

**Oh, he's no good, yeah**  
><strong>Why can't you see?<strong>

I took my left hand and put it to my chest

_**He'll take your heart and break it  
>Listen to me, yeah<strong>_

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
><strong>Won't you open up your eyes?<strong>  
><strong>Just a matter of time 'til you find<strong>  
><strong>He's no good, he's no good<strong>

**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
><strong>Just a matter of time 'til you find<strong>  
><strong>He's no good, girl<strong>  
><strong>No good for you<strong>  
><strong>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes<strong>

I pointed to my shoes as the song ended and I heard whistles and applauding. I took a bow and then got off stage and went back to the guys

"Way to go Bri!" Aaron said giving me a high-five

"Thank you"

we all talked and had a good time. I had won second place, the prize I got was a $25 gift card to Wal-Mart and a free drink. When we were done we all went back to the hotel because we had interviews to do later that day. Nick, Billy, and Aaron made there way to the elevator while me and Zak made our way to our rooms.

"You were great tonight Bri" Zak said as we stopped at my door

"Thanks"

"You have an amazing voice, how come you're not going after a career that involves singing?"

"I don't really know...I guess I have stage fright"

"You sure didn't show it back there" he said with a chuckle

"I know, it's weird"

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep, we've got a big day later"

"Alright, see you later"

and before he left he kissed my cheek. I went in my room and shut the door

_Does he really like me or is it just a front? _I thought

I got out of my clothes and put an oversized shirt on and went to bed.

I woke up about 10 in the morning and got ready. ( www. polyvore untitled_45/set?id=58859417) (take out spaces) I then went to the cafe that the hotel has and got a sausage biscuit and waited on the guys. About 10:45 they finally came down

"What took you guys so long?"

"Mr. My hair has to be perfect' wouldn't come out until his hair was finished" Nick said "What time did you get up Bri?"

"10"

"See Zak, Bri got ready fast, why can't you do that?" Aaron

Zak just glared at Aaron and said

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yep" we all said

We arrived at Waverly and I got my camera ready while the guys got all their equipment ready. 25 minutes later one of the tour guides, Tina Mattingly, came to us

"Thank you for letting us come back Tina"

"Not a problem" she said smiling

we then started into the building and I started snapping pictures. I took pictures of the entrance, the rooms, the beds, and the autopsy rooms. We made our way up to the top and went out on the patio

"And this is where the swings were" she said pointing to a place on the pation and I took a picture

the guys asked a few more questions and then we went inside again. When we went into a particular room I started to get light-headed and I felt like a was going to throw up. I leaned against the wall while the guys conducted the interview.

"Bri? Are you ok?" Nick asked looking at me

Zak stopped talking and looked at me concerned

"I feel sick"

"That's one of the things that women complain about from being in this particular room" Tina said

"Wait...Didn't you say the last time we were here that a nurse killed herself because she was expecting?" Aaron asked

"Yes, that's correct...Women expierence sadness to sickness. Espically women that are pregnant"

_But I took a test and it said I wasn't_ I thought

"Bri, how 'bout you go get some fresh air? We're almost done" Zak said

I just nodded and left, once I left the room I felt better. I went outside and waited in the SUV

"You ok?" Billy asked turning the key alittle so there would be heat

"I'm fine now, I got sick in there" I said looking down and messing with my finger nails

"I know, it's horrible how they treated people in there"

"I know it is, but that's not why I got sick" I said looking up into his confused eyes

"What do you mean?" he asked shifting his body so he was fully facing me

"Well...We went into this room where a nurse killed herself because she was pregnant"

"Maybe the test was wrong" he said and put a hand on my leg

"That may be true, I'll take the other one in a couple of days"

Then we saw the guys emerge from the abandoned building

"You any better?" Nick asked

"Yeah, alot better"

Zak was about to open his mouth

"And before you asked yes I'll join you on this lockdown since I expirienced that"

Zak had a deer in the head lights look

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"I'm phsycic"

"Really? Then what am I thinking of right now?" he asked crossing his arms and smirked

I thought for a second

"All of us going to get food and then get ready for the lockdown"

"She really is phsycic" Aaron said amazed, which made everyone chuckle

"Or I'm just a really good guesser"

And with that we all went to some little restaraunt to eat lunch

_What's going to happen on this lockdown?_ I thought.

**A/N: First off I hope everyone had a great holiday :) And I'm sooo sorry that this is so late. I've had major writers block, the holidays, no internet, and to top it all off my do got hit by a car a few weeks ago :'(. His back leg was screwed up bad. He punctured 4 arties, some of his muscle tissue is gone and he has a chip in his bone. But he's doing much better now :)**


	23. Chapter 22

After we ate lunch at the small town diner we went back to Waverly to discuss where the cameras would be set up at.

"Well I know for a fact that there's going to be an X camera in that room where Bri got sick and that Bri will be going in that room by herself" Zak said leaning his back against the building with his arms crossed over his chest

"Bri... Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I said smiling

"We can't forget about that Doppel Ganger" Aaron said worriedly

"Aaron" Zak sighed frustratedly

"A Doppel what?" I asked chuckling confused

"A Doppel Ganger... Supposably when you see yourself in spirit form you're suppose to die...Now Aaron did we see one?" Zak asked

"Well no-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, it's just a myth" Zak said matter of factly

"Are we setting the Base up in the same room as last time?" Billy asked trying to get everyone back on track

"Yeah, that would be a good idea"

Then we started unloading the equipment and putting it in the room that was going to be our base. When everything was inside Billy started writing something down on a notepad

"Hey Zak, I know there's going to be a camera in the room Bri's going to, but where's the others going to be?"

"We'll put another X camera in the 4th floor hallway where there seeing shadow figures" Zak said and then took a drink of his bottled water and started up again "Another on in the surgical room on the 4th floor, people are still getting attacked there, the 3rd floor hallway where more shadow figures are seen, and in the morgue"

I was sitting in one of the folding chairs listening to where Zak wanted the cameras while I putting a memory card in my digital camera

"What devices are we using?" Nick asked getting his hand held camera ready for later

"Are typical" Zak said putting the monitor up on the table and Aaron was plugging the cables into the monitor

Billy then went over to the cameras and picked some up

"Do you need help?" I asked

"Sure, could you grab those tri-pods?" he asked moving his head over to where they were

I got up and grabbed a few and followed Billy out of the room. Billy set up one on the 3rd floor hallway and the 4th floor hallway, the morgue, and we were now going to the surgical room. While walking there I felt someone touch my hair so I stopped

"What's up Bri?" Billy asked and came to me

"Something touched my hair...Is there a spider web somewhere?"

Half of me wanted it to be a spider web and the other half didn't because I **hated** spiders. Billy clicked on the flashlight and examined for one

"I don't see anything"

he then clicked it back off and asked

"Is there someone here with us right now? We're not here to hurt you"

we waited a few seconds

"Do you need help?" I asked

then we heard this high pitch whistling noise come from the surgical room and I looked at Billy and he had some concern written on his face. We made it to the surgical room and Billy said

"Bri, you stay right there ok?"

"Ok, but why?"

"I'll tell you later, but you need to stay out of this room" he said and got one of the tri-pods I was holding and went in the room

_Why can't I go in there? I was in there earlier_ I thought

I started to slowly walk to the room and Billy saw me

"Breanna I'm serious"

And I stopped. I knew when someone used my full first name that they meant what they said. Once he got the camera hooked up we went up to the room where I got sick. He entered the room and I stopped right infront of the doorway and Billy noticed that I wasn't behind him so he put the camera on the ground and came to me

"You feeling ok?" he asked taking the last tri-pod and leaned it up against the wall and then he took my hand

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just don't want to go in that room until later" I said sighing

He pulled me into a hug and mumbled in my hair

"I know Bri, you don't have to go in...You can go back to base while I set this last one up"

"I think I'll stay, I might get lost" I said chuckling

"I know, you've never had a good since of direction" he said chuckling too while he let me go "I'll hook it up real quick and then we'll head back down to base"

"Ok"

While he was setting the camera up Zak's voice came through the walkie-talkie

"Billy?...Bri?"

Billy tossed the walkie-talke to me so he could finish up

"Go for Bri"

"Me, Nick, and Aaron are heading to get the pizzas, do you guys have any requests on what you want to drink?"

I looked over at Billy and shook his head

"I brought my own drinks"

"Billy's ok, I'll take a coke"

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Alright, and tell Billy to move the camera to the right alittle"

I looked at Billy and he moved it to the right alittle bit and Zak came back over the device

"Right there, Thank you"

I handed him the walkie-talkie back and we headed back down to base. When we got to base we found the SUV gone and Billy sat down in one of the chairs infront of the monitors and turned towards me

"Bri come here, I want to talk about earlier"

I went to him and he pulled me down into his lap gently. I looked at the camera that was set up in the room that we were in

"It's not on yet" he said as if reading my mind

So I turned into him alittle for him to continue talking

"Well, you remeber when we heard that whistle coming from the surgical room on the 4th floor?"

"Yeah"

"Well previous investigators were here and when they heard that whistle in that room one of them was violently attacked by an unseen force...That's why I didn't want you to go in that room just in case something did happen"

"You could've just told me that when we got to the room"

"I know, but you would've freaked out and try to keep me out of that room" he said wrapping his arms around my waist

"Thanks for protecting me"

"You don't need to say thanks Bri, I'd still do anything for you"

He then leaned towards me and I leaned towards him and our lips met each others. While we were kissing we heard a door squeak but we didn't care

"Zak's about to come in, I think you two should seperate"

Me and Billy broke apart and I almost fell off of his lap but he caught me. Aaron started laughing and I got off of Billy's lap

"That's not funny Aaron, I could've hurt myself"

"I know, but the look on your face was priceless" he said and sat the pizzas down on the table

"What happend?" Zak asked coming into the room with Nick right behind him

"Bri got startled and almost fell out of her chair when I spoke" Aaron said covering up for me and Billy

_Thank you Aaron_ I thought

About 15 minutes later after we all ate, we began the investigation. I was sitting watching the monitors with Billy until Zak told me to go to room 205 where the nurse hung herself. While I was waiting for them to give me the go ahead I got myself another piece of cheese pizza with jalepenos ontop and then went back to watching the monitors. Zak, Nick, and Aaron entered the morgue and I watched them argue over something

"I wonder what there arguing about?" I thought out loud

Bily leaned foward and turned the volume up

"I'm not getting in there"

"Why not Aaron, you're the only one that hasn't been in one" Zak said

"Look at me" he said gesturing to his body "I'm big, I'll get stuck and there's spiders in there"

_Aaron you're thinner than you think_ I thought

"I'll get in it" Nick trying to get the investigation back on track

"Alright, well Nick's getting in there because Aaron's a wuss-"

"Am not"

Nick got in the thing where they stored dead bodies and Zak and Aaron left. Billy turned down the volume and we chuckled alittle

"They're like brothers" I said

"You can say that again" Billy said.

A few hours past and they all came back into the base room

"Ready Bri?" Zak asked

"I guess" I said getting up

me and Zak made it up to room 502

"Now Bri, if you get scared or feel that something's not right call for us and one of us will come and get you ok?" He said handing me a walkie-talkie

"Ok"

He then handed me his camera

"Now we've set up our REM pod, EVP recorder, and EMF detector in the middle of the room, so if any of those things go off that means there's someone there" Zak said looking into the camera I was now holding

"Good luck"

"Thanks" I said

he then left me in the room all by myself. I walked over to a chair and sat down in it and focused the camera on the equipment that was in the middle of the floor. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair

_Calm down Bri, it's not as bad as the prison_ I thought

I then started asking questions

"Is there anyone in here with me?...Can you go over to those devices to let me know that you're here with me?"

I asked questions for 10 more minutes and nothing happend. I got up out of the chair and that's when a feeling of nausea hit me and I sat back down and the REM Pod started going off and then stopped

"Are you the nurse that's making women sick when they enter this room?..."

The REM Pod went nuts

"Can you say your name in that device with the red light?..."

then the REM Pod calmed down

"Are you trapped here?..."

The REM Pod completely stopped and I felt something warm and comforting, like a hand was on my right shoulder

"Are you touching me right now?..."

then it went away and the feeling change in the room. I grabbed the walkie-talkie

"Guys, something's going on, I don't know how to explain it but it feels like the room getting an...I guess angry feeling"

"We're on our way" Zak said

I stood up and headed to the door. When I reached the door I leaned up against the wall so I wouldn't have that feeling like someone's behind me.

_Guys please hurry_ I thought getting more uneasy by the second

A few more seconds past and Zak, Nick, and Aaron were there

"You did good Bri, me and Nick will take it from here, Aaron will take you back to base" Zak said

"Alright"

I gave Zak his camera back and me and Aaron went back to base.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The lockdown was finally over and we packed everything up into the SUV. I got in the back and rested my head against the window while Billy got stuck driving, Zak was in the passenger seat, Aaron was to my right, and Nick was to Aaron's right.

"You ok Bri?" Zak asked looking in the rear view mirror at me

"Yeah, I'm just worn out" I said yawning

And before I knew it I was out.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I felt something warm and it smelled like cologne. I heard someone say something

"Nick will you open her door?"

_Zak?_ I thought

As I snuggled into the warmth

"Thanks"

"No prob...see you later"

I heard the door shut gently and someone was carrying me somewhere. I heard him grunt alittle as the person lowered me down onto the cold sheets and then covered me up

"I'll see you when you get up Bri"

I felt him move some hair out of my face and kiss my forehead. I heard him start to walk out and I opened one eye to see who it was

_It was Zak_ I thought

and after that I fell back asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

I groaned when I heard someone knocking on my door

"GO AWAY!" I yelled then dropped my head back onto the pillow

Then my phone started going off and I sighed in frustration and answered it

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound nice

"Hey Bri, we've been knocking on your door for a couple of hours now..."

and I heard Zak in the background "Aaron we don't have time to explain to her"

_CRAP! I slept in_ I thought

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes" I said and disconnected the call.

I jumped out of bed and while doing that I almost fell because I got light-headed and the sheet was wrapped around my foot

"Now's not the time to be clumsy Bri" I said to myself

I rushed to the bathroom to change but while changing I got naseated

_That's not good_ I thought

I bent over the toliet and threw some stomach acid up, since I haven't had anything to eat yet. I brushed my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail, and packed my suitcase. When I was done I rushed down to the lobby and I was greeted by a slightly glaring Zak

"Well if it isn't Ms. Sleeping Beauty" Aaron said smiling

"Sorry, I thought I turned my alarm on, on my phone...Let's get going"

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

We made it to our plane with about a minute and a half left

_That was freaking close_ I thought as I sat in my seat

And Billy sat next to me. I took out my phone and text Zak

-R u mad at me?-

-No, u had a rough day yesterday so it's not ur fault that u wanted 2 sleep in-Z

-I was just checking, u seemed kind of mad when I came down-

-I wasn't mad at u, Aaron was being a clutz...he tripped and his coffee spilled all over my shirt, so I had 2 unpack some things, repack & finally go the the restroom 2 change-Z

-Oh...Ur not burnt r u?-

-No, but if I was I'm sure u would've heard me from ur room-Z

Then the intercom came on

"Attention all passengers...Please buckle your seatbelts, turn off your phones..."

I then tuned it out and shut off my phone and closed my eyes while sighing

"Are you feeling ok?"

I turned my head to look at Billy

"Yeah why?" I said half lying

I felt better because I knew Zak wasn't mad at me, but I wasn't feeling to good

"Are you sure, you look like you're alittle flushed..." he then pressed a button

"What are you doing?"

he just smiled and patted my leg

"Can I help you?" the middle aged flight attendant asked

"Could she get a peanut butter jelly with a bottled water..." he looked at me again and then back at the lady "And maybe a throw up bag?"

"Sure" she then left

"Billy-"

"Bri, you need to eat, it might make you feel better"

She then came back

"Thank you" Billy said and handed me the things

"If there's anything else you and your wife-"

I started coughing

_WIFE?!_ I thought

"Are you ok miss?"

"Yeah, just swallowed the wrong way" I choked out

"Alright" she then left

I smacked Billy's leg

"How come you didn't correct her?"

"Bri it's nothing to worry about...Now will you eat? Please?"

I opened the package roughly and took a bite

_I guess it's better than nothing_ I thought digusted

I finished the nasty pre-made PBJ and almost chugged down the water

"Was it really that bad?"

"You have no idea"

About 15 minutes of silence past and I started to get sleepy again

_Why am I so tired?_ I thought

"Tired?"

I just nodded and closed my eyes. Billy then pushed my head gently into his shoulder and pretty soon I was out.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

I made it home after that 2 1/2 hour plane ride and Bella was happy to see me

"Hey Bella, Did you miss me?" I said sitting on the couch and petting her as she licked my face

She yapped and wagged her tail faster. Bella got down and ran into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I got up and headed to the bathroom and Bella wasn't to far behind. I went in and saw the second pregnancy test box on the counter

_Should I take it?_ _It's been a few days so it should give the right reading_ I thought and then took it out of the box

When I was done I left the bathroom and fed Bella

_Looks like I need to go to the store_ I thought

I poured me some lemonade and then went back to the bathroom to see the result. I picked it up while taking a drink

_Still negative_ I thought happily

"I told him I wasn't pregnant" I said aloud

I spent a few more hours at home and then went to the store. When I was done at the store I started to head back home. On the way home my car was acting weird so I pulled over to check it out. As soon as I pulled over it died

"What's wrong with you?"

I looked at the dashboard and groaned. I picked up my phone and called someone

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy...I need a favor"

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried

"I'm fine but my car kind of ran out of gas and I'm still 35 minutes away from home"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at 117th St"

"Meaning you're still near Wal-Mart?" he said making it sound like a question

"Yes Sherlock"

"Easy Bri...I'll be there in 10 minutes"

we hung up and I waited. About 10 minutes later Billy pulled up and got a gas can out of his vehicle. I got out

"Thanks" I said feeling guilty

"It's ok Bri" he said filling my tank

When he got done I started to head back to my car but he grabbed my hand and stopped me, making me turn around

"So, how about we go to dinner since you interrupted my movie slash relaxing time...It's the least you could do" he said with a playful smile

_He's got a point_ I thought

"Ok"

he let go of me and I followed him to a restaraunt that was in a strip mall. We sat out on the patio that they had

"Billy?" asked setting my menu down

"Yeah?" he asked still looking at the menu

"I took the other one today..."

he set the menu down and looked me directly in the eyes

"And?"

"Well, it's still negative"

"That's good" he said with a hint of disappointment

"My names Peter, I'll be your waiter this evening...What could I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have a coke"

"And I'll take an ice water" Billy said

"Alright, and are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'm ready...Are you?" I asked looking at Billy

"Go ahead" he said smiling

"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries"

"I'll have the same"

"Alright" the waiter took our menus and then left

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"It doesn't sound like it... Did you really want it to be positive?" I asked cautiously

"No, no, no... I'm fine Bri" he said faking a smile

_That doesn't fool me_ I thought but I gave up on trying to get an answer out of him

Our drinks came and I took a drink and my eyes grew big as I swallowed roughly

"What's wrong?"

I pointed in the direction I was looking at. Billy looked and we saw Zak with a blonde girl hooked around his arm as they were going into a jewelry store that was right across from the restaraunt

"He never told me he had a girlfriend"

"He di-" then Billy shut his mouth quickly

"You knew?" I asked glaring

he gave me a look that said 'I don't know anything'

"That looks not fooling me...How could you not tell me?"

"Bri... It's not my place to tell you, it's him...Why do you think I've always tried to keep you distant from him?"

"Because you were jealous?"

"No, because I knew that he was going to end up hurting you in the end"

Our food then came. We ate in silence and I watched that jewelry store like a hawk. I was pissed at Zak for leading me on like that. When I finshed I took a drink and I saw him and that girl come out of the jewlery store. Billy paid for the dinner as I got up

"Bri don't do it" he said warningly

I pointed my finger at him and glared

"Stay out of it" I began walking towards Zak

"Hey Zak, what are you doing here?" I asked in an overly nice tone

he gave me a surprised/busted look

"Hi Bri...I was just here walking around with Melinda"

"Really? And Melinda is?" I asked looking at him in a normal tone

"I'm-"

"She's a friend"

"Ah yes, pulling that she's just a friend card..." I sighed

"Bri come on" I heard Billy say while coming to us

I ignored him and slapped Zak in the face. Billy grabbed me to hold me back from hitting him again

"I'm not stupid Zak so quit lying, the way she was hanging on to you like that, she's your girlfriend...And I thought you actually wanted to go out with me...Guess I was wrong"

"Bri it's not-"

"Save it...You've just earned yourself to 'barely friend level'... You messed with my emotions and that's not ok with me...How long hav eyou been with her?"

"Alittle bit before you started working with us...I'm sorry Bri...Why's Billy with you anyway? I thought you said that there was nothing going on betw-"

"There's not, my car ran out of gas and he helped me...And let me tell you now if you flirt with me again I'm going to-"

"Let's go Bri...Don't forget he's still your boss" Billy said dragging me away

"A two-timing one at that" I said so Zak could hear it and followed Billy.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

I parked in my garage as Billy pulled into my driveway and got out. He walked into the garage and I shut the door and was greeted by Bella when we walked in the house. Me and Billy got my groceries and Bella's food out of my car

"You didn't have to do that"

"Bri, don't worry about it"

We sat down on the couch

"I can't believe I did that back there"

"It wasn't your fault, you done what any girl would do...Confront him and usually fight with the other girl"

"Why would I fight her? She has all rights to him...And if I did want to fight her I couldn't because you broke it up"

"That was the right thing to do"

I sighed

"I know...I probably just lost my job because of it"

"I don't think so... he deserved it and he knows it"

"You really think I will still have a job with you guys after all of that?" I asked raising an eyebrow

he smiled and nodded. He then kissed me on the lips and I didn't hesitate to kiss back. Things started to get heated and I had to stop it

"Billy-"

"Don't you dare say 'This isn't right'" he said mocking my voice "If you want to stop then say so"

"Fine...I'm not in the mood...And I don't sound like that" I smacked his arm lightly that was supporting him "Now get off"

he collapsed on me

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Because you needed to get off of me"

"You could have done it nicely"

"Can't breath"

"Say it nicely and I'll get off"

"Billy" I said warningly

"Say it" he said smiling

Bella then jumped on the couch and licked me and Billy. He got off to get away from the lick happy dog

"It's ok Bella, mommy's ok" I said hugging her and sitting up

After a few minutes past I yawned

"Come on you two, let's go to bed"

"Is that an invite for me to stay?" he asked smirking

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I said with the same smirk

we headed up to my room and I went into the bathroom and changed into a dark green tanktop and some black shorts. I crawled into bed and shut the lamp off. I then felt the bed sink in behind me and an arm wrap around my waist. I snuggled into the warmth and then I felt the bed sink in at the foot of the bed. I felt Bella circle around 3 times and then flop down with a content sigh

"Night Bri" Billy said into my hair

"Night" I said

and I soon fell asleep.

**A/N: I hate to say this but this story is finally coming to a close. There will be a few more chapters, it was fun writing this. **


	25. Chapter 24

**2 1/2 MONTHS LATER**

I've still been avoiding Zak as much as possible, but who would blame me for that? He was playing me while he was with someone else. He's called me over 50 times trying to apologize, but I've ignored every single one by pressing the ignore... or what I would like to call the F*** you button.

I was getting ready to go into the office today, which I was really dreading, but I needed to get my work done. My phone started going off, I looked at the I.D

_Should I finally answer?...Nah_ I thought and pressed ignore

I got changed and put Bella on her leash and headed to the office. When I got to the office there was only one person there, Billy. I unhooked Bella and she ran straight to him

"Hey Bri, Hey Bella"

"Hi Billy, you're here early"

"I could say the same for you...Why are you here so early? You're not a morning person"

I sighed and sat down next to Billy at the evidence review desk

"So I could get my work done and then get back home before the 'player' gets here"

He then gave me a look that said 'To late for that'

"What's that look for?"

"Bri...He's kind of already here"

Then Nick and Aaron walked in

"Hey you two" Nick said

"Hi Nick" I said

"Wow! Bri, you're here early" Aaron said

"I know"

"Now, what do you mean he's already-"

Just then Zak came through the door. He gave me a small sad smile and I just raised my left eyebrow

_Why's he sad? It's he's fault that our friendship is on the rocks_ I thought

"Bri?" I heard Zak say

I turned the chair around and looked at him

"Why haven't you answered your phone everytime that I call?"

I gave him a 'Really' look and turned back around and opened a photo program to look at the photos I took on our previous location.

"Boy Zak, you've got alot of kissing ass to do" Aaron whispered

I couldn't help but smile alittle.

"Bri?" Zak said again

"What do you need Bagans?" I said coldly

"That's definantly not good" Nick whispered

"Can we go talk in my office?"

I turned my head and looked at him

"Why? Whatever you have to say, you can say it right here with the guys here"

"I would like to talk privately with you...Please" he said pleadingly

I thought for a few seconds and then got up

"This better be good, I've got alot of work to do"

I glaced over at Aaron and he gave me a reassuring smile. I then followed Zak into his office and he shut the door

"You can sit down" he said going to his chair

"I'm good" I said still standing by the door

"Breanna please sit down"

I then sat down on the small couch that was in his office by the door.

"I've tried calling you to say that I'm sor-"

"Listen Zak... Calling someone to say their sorry is one, the cowardly way or two, they don't really mean it...People would like an apology in person"

"I know that, that's why I was calling you...So we could straighten things out somewhere but you kept blowing me off...And I understand why you've been doing that"

I just sat there with my arms crossed waiting for him to continue

"I was in the wrong and I'm sorry for that. I guess while getting to know you I developed these..." he then stopped to look for the word

"Feelings?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't the love kind of..."

"Feelings" I said again since he's having trouble with that one word

"It was more like jealousy/lust... You're beautiful Bri, so of course every guy is going to be like that"

I chuckled alittle

"Not every guy, but go on"

"I'm sorry that those _feelings_ got in the way of our friendship...And I'm sorry for leading you on like that..." he then scooted over to his mini-fridge "I asked Billy what would cheer you up and he said to go get this"

he then pulled out a large chocolate milkshake with whip cream on top

"I know this doesn't get me off the hook but it's a start right?" he asked handing it to me

I took a drink and then said with a smile

"You're right it doesn't get you off the hook yet...You've got a ways to go"

"I figured as much...So are we still friends?"

"Yeah, but don't be pulling any stupid stunts like that again with me or I'll chop off your most prized possesion and make you eat it" I said darkly

"Got it"

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

The sun was finally setting when I pulled into my driveway. I got out with Bella right behind me. We went inside and I fed her, then I flopped down on the couch and sighed

_Today's been a long day_ I thought

As soon as I closed my eyes my cellphone started going off

"This isn't happening" I sighed out then answered the phone, "Hello?" I groaned out tiredly

"Want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Billy... I'm exhausted I think I'll just stay in tonight"

"Since when did being tired ever stop you from going to the movies?"

I opened my eyes and saw headlights in my driveway

"Are you here right now?"

"Nope"

then the person got out of their car with something in their hand, but I couldn't make it out and started coming up to my door. Bella ran to the door and started barking

_If it's not him then who is is?_ I thought as my heart started racing

"You still there Bri?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to let you go...I'm going to have to call the police"

"Bri-" I then hung up and went to the door to look out the peephole.

When I looked out my jaw dropped. I flung the door open and the person started laughing

"Billy that wasn't funny"

"I'm sorry Bri...But you should've seen your face"

I glared at him and let him enter my house

"Here ya go" he said handing me pink and purple tulips

"Thanks"

I entered the kitchen with Billy right behind me

"I bet you're awake now aren't ya?"

"Unfortantly...So what movie are we going to see?"

"I was thinking The Last Stand, I heard it's pretty good"

"Alright, just let me get changed" I said walking past him but he stopped me

He turned me around and kissed me lovingly

"And like I said I'm sorry for scaring you"

"It's alright...Now can I go get ready?"

"I don't know"

"Billy"

He chuckled and let me go

"Alright, you've got 20 minutes"

"20? I can be ready in 5"

"If you say so...Time starts..." he looked down at his watch, "Now"

"Are you really timing me?"

"4 minutes and 50 seconds left"

I then went upstairs as fast as I could and entered my room. I heard Billy say with amusement

"You've got 4 minutes...I'll be leaving without you"

I shook my head and put on a plain faded yellow t-shirt, some faded blue jeans, and my black tennis shoes. I then ran down the stairs

"HA! Got ready in a minute and a half" I said pointing at him

"You'll need a jacket...So you're still not ready"

"It's by the door"

He got up from the couch and came to me

"I wasn't really timing you...You know that right?"

"You jerk" I said smacking his chest lightly and he chuckled

We headed to the door

"Momma will be back Bella" I said and grabbed my jacket and we left for the movie theater.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

We arrived at the theater and there was a huge line, mostly teenage couples.

"There's alot of teens here tonight" I said

"Is that a bad thing?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a 'Really?' look

"What?

"Like you haven't done anything inappropriate in the movies"

"And I'm guessing you have?"

we were now standing in the long line. I cleared my throat as if it was going to change the subject

"So you have?"

"It was once and it didn't lead to anything"

"Excuse me but are you two from Ghost Adventures?"

we looked to our left and saw a brown headed girl with hot pink streaks in her hair and a lip ring and a boy with jet black hair, probably dyed, next to us

"Uh yes" I said alittle unsure

"Can I get a picture with you two...Here Bryan" she said and handed her phone to her boyfriend

She then came to us and stood in the middle of me and Billy

_You're not even giving us a chance to say yes or no_ I thought

Bryan took the picture and she went back to her boyfriend

"So are you two an item?"

"Faye c'mon it's none of our business" he said in a dull tone but had a glint in his eye when he looked at me, it made me uneasy.

I then felt Billy put his hand on my waist

"Yeah"

I looked at him like he was nuts

"That's so awesome, well got to go our other friends are here"

"Bye" we said to the young couple

We got our tickets and finally went inside to get candy, popcorn, and soda. While waiting in line I looked around and then gagged

"What's up?"

"Them" I said disgustedly nodding my head over at the direction I was looking.

There was another young couple and it looked like they were playing tonsil hockey, that's how much they were suckng on each others faces

"Ignore it Bri"

"How can I when there right next to us?"

We finally got our snacks and drinks and then headed to the room the was showing The Last Stand. We sat all the way in the back middle seats and waited for the movie to start. I was snacking on a couple of Milk Duds and then reached over for some popcorn

"Hey...I asked you if you wanted some and you said no" Billy said pulling the big bowl away

"Well I changed my mind...please" I said giving him puppy dog eyes

"I've grown immune to that puppy dog look, it's not going to work" he said with a smal smirk

_Plan B... I hate plan B_ I thought

"But Billy-"

"Nope" he said looking at me

"Why not?"

"I already told you"

"Fine"

I then kissed him and when I felt him relax and kiss back I took the oppurtunity to take the bowl. I broke the kiss and smirked

"I win"

"That's not fair"

"Yes it is, it's mine now...But I'll share"

And a few minutes later the movie started.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

After the movie we got back to my house around 12:45am

"I'm exhausted" I sad entering the house and stretching

I then winced because my back was hurting bad

"You ok?"

"Yeah, my back just hurts" I said sitting down on the couch and petting Bella to make her calm down.

"Want a massage?"

_Yeah_ I thought

"No"

"Bri, I see it in your eyes that you're in pain...Let me give you a massage, that's it no funny business I promise"

"Fine, but if you start anything I'll kick your ass got it?"

"Understood"

we headed up to my room and I flopped belly first on my bed and Billy got on the bed and gently rubbed my back. About 5 minutes past and Billy finally said

"Does your back feel better?"

"Yeah...I really needed this"

"I can tell you had knots everywhere"

It fell silent again and I felt myself dozing off

"I think I'm good...Thanks Billy"

He then stopped and we got under the covers and he sighed

"Bri...Where does this leave us?"

I knew that question was coming sooner or later, but why did it have to be now?

"I don't really know" I said truthfully

Sure I would like to back with him but I don't want him to go around and break my heart for a second time.

"I love you Bri" he said kissing my cheek and putting his arm around the right side of my waist. I sighed

"Love you too" I mumbled and finally sleep overtook me.


	26. Chapter 25

It's been about a month since Zak apologized to me and I guess you could say that me and him are friends again. Me and Billy's been hanging out a little bit more and I still don't know if we should be friends or go further again...

I woke up at 7am to my phone ringing, I looked at the ID and saw it was Aaron

"Hello" I said groggily

"Hey Bri, sorry to wake you up this early, I just was calling to say Happy anniversary with the Ghost Adventures Crew"

I raised my eyebrow

"Um, thank you, but couldn't that wait until I got to the office?" I asked confused

"It could've, but I was dying to tell you before the others did" he said

"Alright, if that's an apology for waking me up early, I forgive you, I'll be at the office in a couple of hours" I said chuckling

"Okay" he said and we hung up.

Bella jumped off the bed and I stretched and got up and took a shower. Once I was done I let Bella outside and I made myself an omlet, while I was making the omlet I felt a cramp in my stomach

_Where did that come from? I must be more hungry than I thought _I thought

When my omlet was done I ate it and washed the dishes, went up stairs and got ready.

Then I headed for the office. Once I got there I went straight to the editing room, when I opened the door I was greeted by those champane poppers and the streamers were in my hair and the guys had there iPhones out taking pictures

"Really? All of this for me being a part of the team?" I asked

"It was Aaron's idea" Nick said putting his phone away

"Bri, are you ok?" Billy asked with concern as he walked towards me and took the streamers out of my hair

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said and walked to the couch and sat down after Billy got all the streamers out of my hair

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You don't look so good" Zak said looking at me

"Yes Zak, I'm fine" I said sighing

"Alright, well how would you like to go to the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum?" Zak asked

"We're doing an investigation here in Vegas?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome, people say they've seen shadows..." Nick said

"And here voices, footsteps, and people singing" Aaron finished

I chuckled while I shook my head and Billy sat down on my right with an eyebrow raised looking at me

"What?"

"Why is that funny to you?" he asked

"Don't you find it kind of funny that Nick and Aaron finish each others sentences? It's like they're brothers that got seperated at birth" I answered

"You know, now that you mentioned it they do, I've never really noticed, I've got to take this" Zak said getting up and headed out of the office to answer his phone

Billy put his left arm on the back of the couch and started playing with my hair

"So, when are we heading down there?" I asked leaning into his hand alittle

"Probably in a few minutes..." Aaron said

"AKA when Zak gets off the phone" Nick finished and smiled

"See, they did it again" I said and chuckled and then winced and Billy stopped playing with my hair

"Are sure you're ok?" he asked

"I just have an upset stomach, that's all"

"Did you eat anything?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, I had an omlet for breakfast"

just then Zak came back in the room

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" we all said

We then walked out of the building and went to the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum. On the ride there Aaron pulled out his camera

"Aaron's Vlog, we are headed to our next location" he said into the camera

"Which is here in our hometown" Nick said and Aaron had the camera on him, then he turned the camera to Zak

"We're going to the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum" Zak said into the camera

then Aaron pointed the camera back to himself

"I wonder if they're going to have figures of us? Well, we're here, I guess we'll find out, another Aaron's Vlog out" he then shut the camera off.

We then got out of the vehicle and went inside. Billy started setting up the Base, Zak, Nick and Aaron started interviews, and I started taking pictures of them talking to the employees and witnesses. When they were done interviewing I took pictures of them on stage with the showgirls and once that was done they started goofing off on stage so I went around and took pictures of some of the wax figures. I took a picutres of Elvis Presley, The Beetles, Lady Gaga, Rhianna, Martin Luther King Jr., Oprah, Will Smith, and some others. Once I was done I went to the base to meet up with the guys. While I was waiting for the guys to come back my stomach started hurting again and I began to sweat, so I headed to the doors

"Bri, where are you going?" Billy asked as I passed him

"I'm going outside to get some air and take pictures" I said

Once I was outside I sat down on the 3ft stone wall that was infront of the building

_What's going on? _I thought

About 10 minutes passed and I felt better, so I got up and took pictures of the front of the building. Once I was done I sat back down and the guys came out

"I told you guys she was out here" Billy said to them

"Well, I'm hungry, how about we go get something to eat?" Aaron suggested

"Sounds good to me, Bri are you in?" Nick said

"Yeah, so where are we going?"

"Applebee's?" Nick asked

"Let's go" Zak said

I got up and we started walking to the van, while we were walking to the van I started getting light headed and sweating again. Zak noticed me sweating

"Bri, are you alright?"

"I don't know"

then they all stopped walking and Billy came to me and put an arm around my waist and we walked the rest of the way to the van. Once inside and we started heading to Applebee's Nick said

"Bri, do you want to go home and rest?"

"No, I'll be fine if I get food in my stomach"

"Maybe you should see a doctor, you might be getting sick" Aaron said

"But I don't have a fever"

"You need to go to the doctor Bri, just to make sure" Zak said

"I'm not going to the doctor for a little stomach ache" I said getting annoyed

"Bri, it could be serious" Billy said

I sighed

"Fine, I'll go to the doctor, tomorrow, now can we get to Applebee's so we can eat"

About 15 minutes later we arrived at Applebee's and went inside and sat down at our table. Zak was across from me, Nick was on Zak's right, Billy was on my left, and Aaron was on my right. Then our waiter came for our orders

"What can I get you guys to drink?" he said and then winked at me

_Really?! Why is it everytime I go to Applebee's I always get hit on _I thought

Billy picked up on the waiter and put his arm on the back of my chair and rubbed my right shoulder soothingly

"You go first sweetheart" he said smiling

Zak, Nick, and Aaron looked at him confused and I looked at him shocked and he gave me the 'play along' look

"Alright honey if you say so, I'll have ice water please"

"I'll have an iced tea" Billy said

"Coke" Nick said

"Sprite for me" Zak said

"I would like a Moutain Dew" Aaron said

"Alright" then the waiter left

"What was that about? And don't say what are you talking about because you know what I'm talking about" Zak said raising an eyebrow

"The waiter was hitting on me"

"So?"

"Zak, you know what my big turn off is with guys?"

_Besides of them playing me_ I thought

"No, what is it?"

"When they come on to me way too strong, and he did"

"How do you know he came on to you that strong?" Nick asked

"Because one...he never took his eyes off me and two...he winked at me"

then he came back with our drinks, he handed me my drink and I took a drink while he handed out the rest and Aaron asked smirkng

"So Billy, when's the wedding?"

I choked on my water and Billy patted my back and asked

"What?"

"I thought it was obvious man, when are you two getting married?" Nick said

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I want to be the best man" Nick answered

the waiter cleared his throat

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asked and glared at Billy and Zak, Nick, Aaron and I saw it

"I'll have a cheeseburger" Aaron said

"I'll have the rib eye with a backed potato fully loaded" Zak said

"I'll have the same" Billy said

"I would like a cheeseburger too" I said

"And I'll have the Alfredo pasta" Nick said

the waiter took our menus and left and Aaron started laughing and I elbowed him in his ribs

"That wasn't funny, I could've choked to death" I said glaring at him

"I'm sorry Bri, I had to do it just to see what would happen" he said calming down

we talked and laughed until our food came out and we ate. Aaron was the first one done, then Nick, and then me. I started feeling pain again

"I'll be right back" I said getting up and going to the bathroom

once I was in the bathroom I got a quarter out of my pocket and got a feminine product and went to an open stall and went to the bathroom

_I knew it was mother nature _I thought

I flushed the toliet and washed my hands and went back to the guys, when I sat down Zak and Billy finished at the same time. The waiter came back with our bill and we paid for it and left and went back to our lockdown since it was almost time. While driving there Nick asked

"Are you joining us Bri or do you want dropped off?"

"I'll join you guys"

"Alright, Bri you will stay at the base with Billy and help him watch the cameras" Zak said

"Ok" I said smiling

we then pulled up to the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum and went inside. Me and Billy sat down infront of the monitors and Zak, Nick, and Aaron started investigating. About 4 hours into the investigation my stomach started hurting worse than today. It felt like someone was ripping my insides out while I was still conscience, it was unbearable.

"OW!" I yelled doubling over

"Bri, what's wrong?" Billy asked worried while looking at me and putting a hand on my back

"I don't know" I said panting

then we heard Zak over the walkie-talkie

"Billy, was that one of you that we just heard?"

he then grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke into it

"It was Bri and she's in extreme pain, she needs to go to the hospital"

"Hold on, we're coming to the Base" Zak said

a few minutes later the guys showed up

"What's going on?" Zak asked coming to me

"I don't know, my stomach is killing me" I said panting and sweating

"Nick, call an abmulance"

"No, I'll be fine"

"Bri you're going to the hospital" Billy said

"No I'm not"

"Breanna, you're going to go"

I looked at Billy when he said that and he had a serious look on his face and I knew then not to argue anymore. Nick started calling for an ambulance, Zak called the owner of the building to let us out, and Billy and Aaron were trying to comfort me

"Why do I need an ambulance when the hospital is like 10 minutes away?"

"Because when you arrive in an ambulance you get into the ER faster" Aaron said

the owner of the building unlocked the doors and we headed outside and we could here the sirens coming closer and Billy sat me down on the stone wall. Aaron went to Zak and Nick, which they were about 4 feet away

"You'll be ok Bri" Billy said standing infront of me with his hands on my knees

"How do you kno-" I started then felt something, "Move" I said urgently

As soon as Billy moved I put my arms around my stomach and threw my guts up. A few seconds later the ambulance and firetruck arrived. They started asking me questions and next thing I knew I was put on the stretcher

"Billy, go with her, and make sure she's ok, we'll be right behind you" Zak said

the paramedics loaded me into the ambulance and Billy got in with me and we took off to the nearest hospital which was Desert Spring Medical Center. When we arrived they put me in a room and Billy was right next to me

"You're going to be alright Bri, I promise" Billy said taking my hand and looking at me

then a female doctor came in with a sonogram machine

"Hello Ms. Collins, I'm Dr. Anderson, I need you to lift up your shirt please" she said

I winced as I lifted up my shirt and she put that jelly on my stomach and turned the machine on on started looking at the screen.

"OOH, THAT HURTS" I yelled squeezing Billy's hand

"Ms. Collins, you're going into labor"

"WHAT?! But HOW?!" I yelled in pain and looked at Billy shocked and he had the same expression

"How far along is she?" Billy asked coming out of his shocked state and looking at the doctor

"She's full term"

"How can that be? I don't even have a big stomach"

"Well Ms. Collins, some women are like this" she said and then opened the door and motioned for a stretcher

Once the stretcher was at the door the nurses helped me on it

"I want Billy to be in the room" I said looking at the doctor

"He can go with you" she then motioned for him to go along

he then followed, then his phone went off and he answered it

"Hey Zak, now's not a good time...We're on our way to the delivery room..."

I heard Zak through the phone and I would've laughed at how high pitched and girly it sounded but I was in so much pain to even think

"Yes, she's having a baby...I know...Zak, I'll talk to you later, I'll tell you what room she's in...Bye" he then hung up and went into the room I was in and sat down next to me and took my hand.

The nurses started hooking me up to machines and then a doctor came in

"I'm Dr. Walters, I'm just going to check to see if it's time for the delivery..."

_Of course it's time you moron_ I thought

"It seems you're ready, now when you feel a contraction I want you to push ok?"

"Can I have an epidural or something for the pain?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Collins but if we do give you one it won't be affective because you're fully dialated, now I need you to push"

All I could do was nod, then one came and I pushed while sqeezing Billy's hand A few minutes into the delivery and me pushing Billy said

"Bri, you're doing a good job, keep it up sweetie" while rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand.

A few hours past and the doctor said

"Alright Ms. Collins, one more push and your baby is here"

"I can't" I said exhausted and breathing heavily

"Bri, listen, yes you can, just one more and you're done, just one more sweetie" Billy said wiping some of my damp hair off of my face

"Listen Billy, you try pushing a baby out, it's like trying to get an orange to go through a straw...And I'm never having another baby again" I snapped

Billy gave me that 'yeah right' look

"I mean it" I said while glaring at him

"Come just one more push" he said sweetly, ignoring my previous comments

then I pushed one more time and then we heard crying. I leaned back and tried catching my breath

"You did it Bri, you did it" Billy said kissing my cheek

I looked at him and he had tears of joy in his eyes and I smiled and sqeezed his hand alittle

"Congradulations, you two have a baby girl, who would like to hold her?" the doctor said

I pointed to Billy and the doctor gave Billy our baby. Billy held her with such care and she stopped crying and held his finger, it brought tears to my eyes

_He's so happy _I thought

"What should we name her?" I asked

"How about Ashley Marie Tolley?" he asked still looking at our baby girl

"I love it, that settles it her name will be Ashley Marie Tolley" I said

and the nurse wrote it down. A few minutes later they took her to the nursery and took me into a normal room. Billy went to the waiting room to get the guys. Then the guys came in and Billy sat down in the chair next to me

"Congrads Bri" Nick said putting some pink and white flowers on the small dresser that was in the room

"Thanks Nick" I said and smiled

"What did you guys name her?" Aaron asked

"Ashley Marie Tolley" Billy answered

"Bri, don't take this the wrong way, but how did you not know? You never even showed signs of being pregnant" Zak asked

"I have no idea, there was a doctor that said this happens to some women" I said shrugging

"Well, congrads Bri, I think it's time for us to leave so you can get some rest ok?" Zak said smiling

"Alright, bye guys"

"Bye" they said and then left

"Billy, we don't have anything for the baby, what are we going to do?" I asked looking at him worried

"Don't worry Bri, I've got it covered, now I'm going to go so you can get some rest ok?" he said getting up

"But..."

"No buts Bri, I've got the baby things covered"

he then kissed me on the lips lovingly

_How does he make me melt everytime he kisses me_ I thought

we then pulled apart and a nurse came in to check on me

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she said with a smile

"I took two pregnancy tests and they both came up negative...how?"

"Well there's alot of possibilities but the main ones are, you took them to early...They were malfunctions...Or they were expired"

I looked down

"There's nothing to be embarrased about, it happens to alot of people...Did you need anything or are there any other questions?"

"No, thanks" I looked up smiling

"Not a problem and if you have any other questions just ask... And I hate to break you two apart but visiting hours a over" she said sadly and left

"I better get going, I'll see you in the morning ok?" he said kissing my forehead

"Alright, goodnight" I said

"Goodnight"

he then walked out of the room and I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: This idea came to me one day because I was flipping through channels and found a show called 'I didn't know I was pregnant'. And I was curoius on how some women didn't know they were pregnant and the doctor pretty much said it happens to some women. **

**What she wore: polyvore- Set 13**


	27. Epilogue

**3 YEARS LATER**

Ashley was playing with Tyler, my sister-in-law Kelly and Travis's 4 year old son, while I was sitting in front of a mirror that was as tall as the wall getting my hair done. Now some of you are wondering, Why are you getting your hair done by Kelly? Well, today is my wedding. Yes I said wedding, now some of you may ask, Who am I getting married to? That should be an obvious answer...Billy. Let me take you back to about a year ago...

** 1 YEAR AGO **

Me and Billy decided to take Ashley to the park on her second birthday. Zak, Nick, Veronique, Annebelle, Aaron, my brother, my sister-in-law, and Tyler, their son, all came to the park to celebrate. We had a picnic table covered with a pink table cloth with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' written all over it in different colors, there were balloons everywhere, and a few games that the two of them could play with each other.

"There's my little sister" Travis said hugging me

"Hi Travis...I've got to get the rest of this set up so let go"

"But I've missed you so much" He said hugging me tighter

"Travis" I whined, "You see me practically everyday"

He let me go. I started unwrapping the birthday plates, birthday cup, and napkins

"And there's the guy that knocked my sister up, How ya doin?"

"I'm doin' good Travis what's up with you?" Billy asked while the done a guy hug

"I'm good...So tell me you've been treating my sister right, right?"

"Like a queen and our daughter like a princess"

I couldn't help but smile at that

"You haven't knocked her up again have you?"

I whipped around and glared at Travis

"Travis Samuel Collins! That's none of your business if he has again or not"

"Hey I don't use your full name so quit using mine"

"Well I wouldn't be if you would quit acting stupid and over protective"

"HEY! I'm your older brother you can't talk to me that way"

"Yeah I can"

"No you can't"

"Tyler...Ashley don't ever agrue with your brother or sister because if you you get a time out" Kelly said to the kids and then pulled Travis away

"I win" I called out victoriously

I felt a pair of hands go around my waist and a head go on my right shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Billy

"Bri calm down, he's just trying to get a rise out of you"

"I am calm" I said still fuming alittle

Billy started to kiss my shoulder sweetly and I began to relax

"Just relax Bri" he said in between kisses

I turned around in his grasp and kissed him

"Thanks Billy...I don't know what I would do without you"

"I don't know either" he said smirking

"Dad dad sing" she she pulling at Billy's pant leg and pointing to the swings

"Want to go swing princess?" he asked picking her up

She nodded. I smiled as the two of them went to the swings

"You know I don't think I'd ever be that good with kids" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Zak with a gift bag that had pink and mint green stripes

"I'm sure you would if you would put as much time and effort into it like you do ghost hunting"

Then Nick, Veronique, Annebella and Aaron came up

"It's good to see you again Bri" Aaron said hugging me

"It's so nice to see all of you too" I said hugging each of them, "How's little Annebelle?" I asked her smiling

"Fine" she said shyly

"That's good, Ashley's over at the swings"

She grabbed Nick's hand and led him to the swings. Zak and Aaron went to the swings too

"How's motherhood treating you?" Veronique asked

"It's amazing and exhausting at the same time...Want to help me set up?"

"Sure"

We started putting the food out and arranging the we were done the boys came back over with the kids and we all started fixing our plates and eating. After that we had cake and ice cream and opened presents. Ashley got some stuffed animals, Barbies, coloring book, and a Disney princess memory game. When the party was finally over we all went home. 25 minutes later Billy pulled into my (our) driveway and he pulled out a sleeping Ashley

"It looks like today wore her out" I whispered and then kissed her forehead

"It looks like it, I'll be right back to help you with the things" he said and carried her inside

A few minutes later Billy came back out and helped me with the gifts. We sat the gifts by the door and I fel on the couch tiredly. Billy came and sat down next to me

"You know, we haven't had a night like this in a long time" I said closing my eyes

"It's kind of nice isn't it?"

I just nodded. I felt Billy get up from the couch so I opened one eye to see him head to the kitchen

"Bri, come quick" he said in a worried tone

I jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen

"What's wro-"

When I entered the kitchen I was greeted by Billy. He had the half gallon of non-touched chocolate chip ice cream and in the middle was a beautiful diamond ring. I had tears in my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat

"Breanna, Will you marry me?" he said in the most sincere voice

I just nodded since my mouth or mind couldn't form words. He pulled it out of the ice cream and put it on my finger. He then put the ice cream back up and hugged me

"I love you Bri" he whispered into my hair

"I love you too" I choked out

Billy looked down at me with a smile and I smiled back. He then leaned in and kissed me and I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Pretty soon we were headed to our room to show one another just how much we loved each other.

**NOW**

And that's how he proposed.

"Bri, you look beautiful" Kelly said

"Thanks, those bridesmaid dresses aren't bad either are they?"

"I actually love them"

"I'm glad you didn't pick 'em for your wedding" I said

Then there was a knock on the door and it opened alittle bit and a head popped in through the crack

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Kelly said

"True but I'm not marrying my sister, so we're good there"

"What's up Travis?" I asked

he came in closing the door behind him and came to me

"I'm happy for you sis...mom and dad would be too"

"Travis please don't make me cry right now" I said filling tears coming to my eyes

"Sorry...But you look good, I think you look better than Kelly did"

Kelly smacked him hard in the chest

"What? I was only kidding"

I then kicked him in his shin

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Now you're calling me ugly"

"No I'm not"

me and Kelly glared at him

"Honey you looked beautiful on our wedding...AND Bri you look good too"

"Thank you, now you better get going before you did yourself another hole" I said smiling

Travis waved and left the room

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/**

About an hour later I was ready to go down the aisle.

"No turning back" Kelly said

"I'd never turn back"

the doors opened, Ashley started walking down the aisle, forgetting to throw the rose pedals, then my bridesmaids, then me and my brother with our arms linked. When I entered the room everyone stood up with video cameras and smiles. I saw a tri-pod in front

_Aaron_ I thought

I saw Billy standing there in his black suit with Ashley by his side. Our dogs, Foxy and Bella had on lace collars and Phenoix had a bow tie collar on. Ashley started playing with her dress and accidently hit Billy lightly. He looked down at her and said something to her and she stopped. I finally made it to the front and the preacher said

"Who gives Breanna Collins away?"

"Me her brother Travis"

the preacher nodded and Travis let go of me, hugged me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to his seat. I was standing infront of Billy smiling and he was doing the same thing.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two..."

I blocked him out and just started thinking about how the rest of my life would be like. I soon found myself back in reality when I heard the preacher say 'vows'

"Breanna Collins, the most beautiful wonderful girl I've met... I know we got on the wrong foot when we first met all those years ago in California..." he started

I smiled at him remembering when I first met him, he was so cocky.

"But I knew that we were meant to be together. Yes I know a came off as a persistant arrogant jerk..."

I giggled and he smiled wider

"And when you finally said yes to going to lunch with me I knew right then and there you were mine, forever"

"Breanna, your vows now" the preacher said

"Mr. Billy Tolley the man that would never leave me alone until I said yes. At first I thought you were an arrogant nut case but after I went to lunch with you that day I found out that I was wrong about you..."

I looked Billy in the eyes and I knew he saw tears in my eyes because I could fill them

"I realized that you are a knight in shining armor...It didn't matter what time it was, day or night you were always there for me. Even if it's at 2:30 in the morning to come over and kill a spider..."

Everyone chuckled at that, including me

"I know we lost touch-" I said while my voice started to crack and I could feel a tear running down my face and Billy wiped it away

"But that doesn't mean I didn't think about you everyday. And when I got a job with GAC..." I looked over at Zak, Nick, and Aaron

Aaron of course had to go 'Woo Hoo' making us all laugh

"You were in my life again, to a degree. I know that there were some obstacles but we passed them and now I know that we're meant to be"

The preacher gave Billy a ring and said

"Now Billy I want you to repeat after me and then put the ring on her"

Billy nodded and looked me in the eyes

"Breanna I vow to love you..."

"Breanna I vow to love you"

"Be there for you in sickness and in health..."

"Be there for you in sickness and in health"

"And to love and to cherish..."

"And to love and to cherish"

"Until death do us apart..."

"Until death do us apart"

"You may place the ring on her finger"

He then slid the ring on my left hand. Then the preacher gave me a ring

"Breanna I want you to repeat after me and then put the ring on his finger"

I smiled and nodded

"Billy I vow to love you..."

"Billy I vow to love you"

"Be there for you in sickness and in health..."

"Be there for you in sickness and in health"

"And to love and to cherish..."

"And to love and to cherish"

"Until death do us apart..."

"Until death do us apart" I finished and never broke eye contact with Billy

"You may place the ring on his finger"

I slid the ring on Billy's left hand

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

And with that said Billy put his hands on either side of my face and gently put his lips on mine. The church exploded with applauses. I put my arms around Billy's neck to deepen the kiss. We finally broke apart, Billy picked Ashley up and held her in his right arm while his left hand interwound with my right hand as we made it into the crowd

"Bri, don't forget to throw your flowers" Kelly said

I let go of Billy's hand, turned around

"1...2...3" I then threw them up over my head

I turned around and Veronique caught them.

"Looks like your going to renew your vows" Billy said to Nick

we all laughed.

I was finally married to the man of my dreams and I couldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: And that's it. I hope you guys liked this story, I had fun writing it. I would like to thank all the people that have read this and commented you don't know how much I appritiate the feedback. I'm not really planning on making a sequal...But if I get enough feedback I might make a sequal ;) **

**What she wore on Ashley's Birthday: Polyore- Set 62**

**What her dress & ring looks like: Polyvore- Set 18**

**Bridesmaid dresses: Polyvore- Set 61**


	28. ATTENTION READERS

**I can't decide on what to name the sequel to This is MY Ghost Adventures. But don't worry, this is where you the reader comes in...You can choose the name of the sequel. I've cut it down to 3**. **Voting ends May 27.**

I can't get over you

Help me Remember

Trying to Move on


End file.
